Far and Away
by Iron Jenny
Summary: Angela is trying to start her new life in Port Royal, but it’s not that easy. Especially as her feelings for Jacks grows stronger. But an old enemy shows up and Angela must fight to rescue Jacks life and his sanity. Sequel to The Last Resistance
1. A new beginning

**OK, here it is, the sequal to The Last Resistance.**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed that one and will enjoy this :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first two weeks in Port Royal was hard.

Angela had a really hard time to establish her self.

She lived in the Governors house, in one of the guestrooms.

That was the first hard part; she was used to taking care of her self and now there were all these people helping her with everything.

And the second problem, the clothes. Sure, wear a dress with a corset in Tortuga was one thing, but to wear it every day?

So the first couple of days she didn't even leave the house. Governor Swann had forbidden her to walk around in Port Royal in her own clothes. And since she couldn't leave the house she couldn't see Jack, he wasn't allowed inside the Governors house. Angela had no problem with that; she needed some time away from him.

But then, on the fourth evening Governor Swann entered her room with some unexpected news. He told Angela about a ceremony the next day. A ceremony where Jack, his crew, Norrington, Will and the navy men would be rewarded for saving Port Royal. No one would know the truth, of course. Everyone will think that the Dauntless was attacked by pirates, pirates on their way to attack Port Royal and the Black Pearl was near by and decided to help. A rather lame story Angela thought, but far better than the truth. But Angela had a hard time believing that Jack and his crew ever would be accepted by the inhabitants of Port Royal.

"Well, sounds like a good lie. Have fun tomorrow." Angela had turned around, thinking that the Governor would leave and let her go to bed, but no.

"But I was hoping, well, expecting you to be there." Governor Swann told her about the idea Elizabeth had. Since neither Elizabeth nor Angela was going to be rewarded, (two young ladies fighting against pirates? No way.) so Angela would pretend to be a childhood friend to Elizabeth. And now when her whole family was gone after a terrible tragedy Angela had come to live with them. This story was even more ridiculous than the one with the pirate attack; Angela figured that no one ever would believe this one. In fact, she wasn't a noble lady and had no idea how to act like one. But Governor Swann didn't want to hear anything of the fact that she was from the future, that she knew nothing of how to behave in front of rich and noble people or that she just didn't feel like going. She was going and that's that!

So the next morning she was awoken by two young maids who helped her get dressed.

"Is everyone ready?" James was standing in the hallway together with Jack, Will and Elizabeth who was all going to share cab with the Governor and Angela.

"No, Angela isn't here yet." Will was dressed up and looked very impressive, and definitely not like a blacksmith. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and a large brown hat, not as big as the day he helped Jack escape, and without a feather, but it was very nice. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful dress. The bodice was white with flowers and the skirt was orange, except for in the front where it was bone white. Her hair was beautifully arranged, as usual and she was wearing a small white hat.

Jack wasn't wearing anything different; everyone knew that a pirate was getting rewarded, so he wouldn't dress up as anything else. He had washed himself though and his shirt was clean.

Will sighed and looked up the stairs again. He smiled when he remembered that time, he couldn't believe it had only been a year, when he had looked up those stairs and seen Elizabeth. He had been staring, and he was very glad that she hadn't noticed that. That same day had Norrington proposed, Elizabeth had nearly drowned and they had all met Jack for the first time, and their adventure had begun.

Will looked up the stairs once more, and his jaw dropped. So did Jacks, Norringtons and Governor Swanns. Angela was standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a white dress with red flowers; there was a red silk ribbon on her waist. She had lovely curls in her hair, which was tied back. She stepped down with an embarrassed smile on her lips and she looked uncomfortable. She sighed when she saw the look on everybody's faces.

"I knew it, I look ridiculous. That's it, I'm not going!" She turned around but Jack stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Ye look very lovely Angela. And just when I thought ye couldn't look more beautiful. Well, ye proved me wrong, eh?" He took her hand and kissed it. Angela smiled.

"Thank you. It's really good to see you again Jack." She had been nervous about seeing him again, but now it felt good. At least she wouldn't be the only outcast with Jack by her side.

"But I'm not going."

"And why not?" Angela leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

"I have no idea of how to act around those people. This is a ridiculous idea; no one will think that I'm some rich lady."

"Listen love. Ye look beautiful, and ye look rich. So all ye need to do is be polite and charming." Angela sighed. "Ye can do this Angela. And do ye really care about wha' those people think abou' ye?"

"No, but Weatherby does. Governor Swann", she added when she noticed Jacks confused look. She looked at the Governor, standing over by the door with the other, anxious to leave.

"Look, it's his reputation I care about. He let's me stay here. He lies for me. I just don't want to fail and embarrass him."

"Ye won' fail love, jus' do as I say." He looked at her for a second. "Ye'll get a lot of attention, I guarantee it. Jus' remember, no one is good enough for ye love. A fine woman such as yerself can't pay attention to jus' any man, savvy?" Angela smiled.

"And what happens if I meet someone I really like?"

"I guess ye'll jus' 'ave to break that gentleman's heart." Angela leaned closer.

"He won't be a gentleman." She backed away, and tried not to laugh at Jack.

"Shall we then? Can't be late for a party, right?"

"You look lovely Angela."

They where in the cab and Elizabeth must have noticed how nervous Angela was.

"It's the dress. It's so beautiful." She turned to Governor Swann. "Thank you. I just wish I could pay you back one day."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a gift." Angela didn't now what to say, so she just looked at Elizabeth who gave her a look that said: don't argue, just say thank you. Then she asked Angela if she was nervous. Angela had to admit that she was very nervous.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."

No one had time to answer her, the cab stopped. The door was opened and Governor Swann stepped out, followed by Norrington, Will (who helped Elizabeth to step down), Jack and then Angela. Jack helped her down, since Angela hardly could move in her dress.

Angela was able to play her role rather well. She tried not to speak to so many people, but unfortunately there were a lot of people interested in her. So she smiled, talked, laughed and tried to be around Elizabeth all the time.

Then was the ceremony, which was extremely boring. Governor Swann held a long speech where he told everybody what had happened, and of course he lied. Then he explained to everybody that Jack and his crew were staying for a short while, as a thank you for their help. Then Norrington, Jack, Will and the rest of the men that had been fighting in the cave was rewarded with a small medal. Angela could hardly wait for the ceremony to be over, it was very warm outside and she could hardly breathe, thanks to the corset. She looked over at Elizabeth who sat next to her, looking as if she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. But then she turned her head towards Angela and made a face that showed that she felt the exact same way as Angela.

Then the ceremony was over, but not Angelas' trial. An orchestra started playing and people started dancing.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" Angela turned around and saw Jack. He made a small bow and Angela started laughing. She curtsied before taking Jacks hand and let him lead her over to the other dancing couples. Jack was a good dancer, a very good dancer actually. But to stand so close to him, feel his body pressed against hers, his hand on her waist. Why was it so hard? Why did she feel so embarrassed? Angela noticed that Jack looked almost as uncomfortable as she felt; could he be feeling the same thing as she did?

Either Jack or Angela noticed how everybody else stared at them. Some of them stared because they where curious of the new beautiful girl. Others stared because she was dancing with the pirate. And many stared because of both reasons.

Who was she, and why were there such strong energy between her and the pirate?

After the dance Angela hurried away from Jack, it was too painful to be so close to him.

It was afternoon now, but the sun was still strong and the heat nearly unbearable. It was harder for Angela to breathe now and it felt as if she was going to faint. She tried to find a place with shadow, and walked straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"No miss, please forgive me." Angela stumbled forward and the young man grabbed her.

"I think I need to sit down." Angela mumbled.

"Come with me, I'll help you." He helped her over to a bench and they sat down.

"Thank you. It's the weather; I'm not used to it yet."

"You don't recognise me, do you?" He suddenly said. Angela looked at the man's face. He was young, maybe twenty years old. He had sand coloured hair, a lot of freckles and clear blue eyes. She had a vague feeling that she had seen him before.

"I'm sorry, but I can't place you."

"You borrowed my coat while you were unconscious." Of course, he had been in the cave. Now she noticed the red coat and the small medal on the right side of his chest.

"Oh, really. Well, thank you I guess."

"Your welcome. My name is Stephen by the way, Stephen Jones."

"I'm Angela."

"I know." He smiled and showed a row of very white teeth.

"But there is something I've been wondering. I've heard people talk today, about who you are. Are you who they say you are? A close friend to Mrs Turner from England? Because I thought…"

"Why did you even bother to ask? It doesn't matter what I say, since I easily could lie to you. So what do you think? Who am I?"

The young man looked surprised, clearly that was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Well, you are obviously too intelligent to be a pirate, too well spoken to be an unfortunate one and far too beautiful to be anything but a princess." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "My lady." Angela pulled it away from him.

"I'm no lady," Angela said with an angry tone in her voice. She didn't like what he just had said about pirates. Then she saw Jack walk towards them. He made a quick ridiculous bow.

"Are you ready to leave miss?" Angela nodded, stood up and placed her hand on Jacks arm.

"Until next time, Mr Jones. Good day."

"I pray that we'll meet again soon Miss Angela. Good day." He made a bow, but gave Jack an irritated look before he left with Angela.

"Well well, looks as if ye've caught yerself a redcoat. When be the wedding then eh?"

"Shut up Jack!" Angela let go of Jacks arm and tried to walk away, but got dizzy again and had to slow down. Jack caught up with her and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Are ye all right?" Angela nodded.

"I'm just having a hard time to breathe."

"Let's get ye home."

Since that day, Angela refused to wear a corset, sure if there ever is a special occasion then yeah, she'd dress up nice, but not on a regular bases. So the Governor gave her some shirts and trousers that Angela could wear.

Angela decided that to help Jack and the rest to fix the Pearl, she wanted to spend as much time with Jack as possible before he left. Things were a lot easier between them now, sure there was still a strong energy between them, but their friendship was stronger and Angela could really relax and have a good time with Jack. Even though, she couldn't stop herself from blushing every time Jack gave her his flirty smile. And everyone else noticed the way Jack looked at Angela, with the same love in his eyes as when he looked at the Pearl.

But there were so much more for Angela to get used to.

For instance, to use a chamber pot. It felt humiliating and extremely uncomfortable.

And not being able to take a shower, or a bath, or brush her teeth. Angela felt disgusting!

She liked the food though, and was even able to eat meat, which by the way tasted delicious. It wasn't the same thing here. First of all, she was already very strange and no one had ever heard of a vegetarian before. And secondly, the food wasn't really that nutritious so she needed the meat. And thirdly, the animals were not killed in a slaughter house, they were not tormented. Angela did feel a bit guilty though.

And then there were the manners. Angela had to learn the suitable way for a noble lady to behave. What to say, what to do. Angela tried her best, but sometimes she just couldn't stand pretending anymore, and those times she spent with Jack.

It felt really great to have Jack around. She never had to pretend around him, she could always be herself.

Angela had become something of a celebrity. She was beautiful, mysterious and there was something special about her, besides that, something that no one could put their finger on, but it was there.

The men couldn't stop looking at her, and the women envied her.

But everyone was wondering the same thing.

Who was she?

Some said that she was a princess from a land far far away.

Others actually believed in their story, that she was Elizabeth's childhood friend.

But there was a few who said that she was the Governors young lover.

And some thought that she was a pirate, or an unfortunate one. (AKA a whore)

And there was even some who thought that she was some kind of witch.

But Angela didn't know what they said, and she wouldn't have cared either.

She was happy, she had friends, and she had started to love living in Port Royal.


	2. Sparrow and hidden skills

What Angela didn't like though was living in the Governors house, wearing the clothes he bought her, eating his food, without paying for it.

"I'm going to look for a job today."

"Why on earth would you need a job?"

"I can't stand living here in your house without paying anything. So I'll find a job and pay you." Governor Swann shook his head.  
"Angela dear, you don't need to pay me. You are my guest."

"I know, and I really appreciate everything you have done for me. But it doesn't feel right."

The Governor realised that there was no idea to argue, so he agreed on helping her find a job. But Angela found one, during the afternoon the same day.

Will and Elizabeth had taken Jack and Angela to the Governors stable to show them something. They were standing outside the stable when a stableman came out with a gigantic, black, capricious horse. He was without doubt the most beautiful thing Angela had ever seen. But the stableman was far too rough with the horse, he was scaring him.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was given to us, as a wedding gift."

"Some gift!" The stableman suddenly said. "He's bloody useless. He's given us nothing but trouble." He jerked the halter and the horse eyes rolled back, one second later he rear. The stableman jerked the halter once more and forced the stallion down.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Angela rushed forward and took the halter from him. The horse started pulling the halter, but Angela didn't let go.

"Angela, you should probably stay away."

"Miss, you should probably listen to Mr Turner, that thing is evil, believe me."

"He's not evil, just misunderstood." Angela let her hand gently slide down the horse neck. Then she started patting his muzzle. And to everyone's surprise, the horse calmed down.

Angela talked slowly to it, and kept patting him.

"See, he is not dangerous, not at all. He just needed some love." She smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Sparrow." Will grinned towards Jack. "Elizabeth named him."

"Yes but look at his blaze. It looks like a bird." Angela looked up, and indeed. Right there, on the middle of his forehead was a white blaze that looked like a bird in flight.

"Sparrow." Angela whispered. "It's perfect." And it was. It wasn't only the blaze. The eyes; so dark, mysterious but still warm and friendly. He was dark as the night, and misunderstood. He was the animal version of Jack.

"He's perfect."

"Yes, we thought so too. But he is impossible; no one has been able to ride him." Will sighed.

"We're thinking about selling him."

"No! Please Will, let me take care of him. I can handle him, I promise. Let me ride him now."

Will, Elizabeth, Jack and the stableman just stared at her.

"Trust me, he won't be a problem. Please."

"Angela, I really don't think…I mean, what if you get hurt?" Elizabeth looked at the horse with fear.

"I won't. You, get me a bridle and I'll show you." The stableman mumbled something but went inside and came out with a bridle and a saddle. Angela took the bridle, but told the man to take the saddle back inside.

"I won't need it." She put the bridle on, while whispering slowly to the horse. Then she took the reins and led him to the empty field, Jack and the others followed and they all had an extremely bad feeling about this. Angela opened the gate, stepped inside with Sparrow, then she closed it. She stood still for a few seconds and let Sparrow smell and look around. Then she, flexible as a cat, jumped onto the horse back. Sparrow was surprised and scared; he reared and then went off, galloped in high speed.

"Angela!" Jack was standing by the fence and just stared at the horse, running for its life with Angela on it's back. But Angela staid on, and after what felt like and eternity the horse slowed down, and eventually stopped. Angela patted his neck and whispered in his ear, told him that he was a good boy. Then she made him, in walking pace, move over to the gate.

She smiled and the others stared at her, without knowing what to say.

"What did I tell you, a piece of cake!" Then she jumped off the horse, took the reins and led him back into the stable.

"So…Can I look after him? Maybe ride him sometimes?"

"Where 'ave ye learned to handle a horse like that? I've ne'er seen anything like that."

"Remember that old couple I used to work for?" They had horses, and some of them were truly evil. And they were all in my charge. He's," she nodded over to the black horse, "nothing compared to some of them. Please Will, Elizabeth. I can do this."

"Why not? She can handle him."

"Elizabeth, tha' horse is crazy, ye can't let Angela be around him."

"Are you worried about me Captain Sparrow?" She smiled, but Jack didn't seem to think it was very funny.

"Why can't ye take this seriously? Tha' horse is mad and I'm not letting ye near it."

"Oh come on, you're just pissed because his named after you." Jack grabbed her arm.

"Stop it, this is not a joke! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Why? You don't have to look after me Jack! I'm not yours to protect! And I don't need to be rescued; I can take care of myself!" She pulled away from Jack and ran off. Jack sighed and then walked away; he never saw the confused looks on Will or Elizabeth's faces.

Angela was furious. How dare he?

She suddenly stopped, looked around and realised that she had absolutely no idea of where she was.

"Crap!" She was on a small path in something that looked like forest. Trees everywhere. She turned around, the path was parted in two, but Angela couldn't remember which way she had come from. She had been walking for probably half an hour and there was no sign of any house or person.

"Perfect! Just perfect! Fuck!" Angela took a deep breath, and then smiled. This reminded her of something, something that had occurred a long, long time ago…

"_Fuck!" _

"_Miss Quinn, there is absolutely no need for such language. Now, let's try again."_

"_I'm never going to be able to do this!"_

"_Of course you will, now, try again."_

"_Fuck off."_

"_Angela!" Mrs Neveu grabbed the young woman's arm._

"_Mind your manners!"_

"_I'm sorry." Angela looked at the woman. Even though she was 55 years old she still danced incredibly graceful. But the warmth that usually came from her grey eyes was gone, instead Angela only saw fury, you couldn't do anything besides respecting this woman. She had been a fantastic dancer in her youth; her husband had been her dancing partner. Then he was killed in a car accident and Mrs Neveu decided that day to never compete again. But she started teaching others the magic of dancing, and Angela was one of them._

"_Let's…try…again!" Angela nodded. This was hopeless, she would never learn this, she would never become a dancer. The warmth returned to the woman's eyes. _

"_You can't give up so easily dear. Life is hard sometimes, but as long as you keep fighting, everything will work out in the end. No matter what happens, never give up. Now, let's try again…"_

Angela shook her head. That was a long time ago, another lifetime. But Mrs Neveu had been right, and Angela had truly learned something that day. Not the steps, she learned them two weeks later, but she learned that you can never give up. She had been fighting her whole life, but for what? She was about to give up that day, but that woman's words had made her realised that she could not do that. So she kept fighting, and always seemed to survive.

Angela looked around, what if she just kept walking?

She kept walking, after a short while the path ended, but Angela didn't turn around. And then, after maybe ten minutes she found a glade. The sunbeams shone trough the trees and sparkled on a small pond. Angela gasped, it was so beautiful. This place was as taken from a fairytale. Magical. Untouched. Perfect.

"Angela!" Angela turned around. Jack was coming. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to find out about this place, so she hurried back.

Jack was standing on the spot where the path ended, looking around. When he saw Angela walking towards him he felt relief growing in his heart. But the relief turned into surprise when Angela ran and then embraced him. Jack placed his arms around her and smiled.

"I take it ye're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm not." Angela pulled away from the embrace and them, with an embarrassed smile asked: "Do you know the way back?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Ye're holding it wrong."

"Oh come on!" Angela dropped the sword.

"My hand and back hurts like hell. We've been doing this for hours; can't we just call it a day? Please?"

"No." Jack picked up the sword and gave it back to her.

"Jack, take it easy with her."

"Lad, don't." Jack turned over to Will, who was watching together with Elizabeth and James. Jack had decided that Angela needed more training when it came to sword fighting, so he and Angela had been spending the whole morning in Wills blacksmith shop training.

"Again." He attacked her, slowly at first, and she parried. Then he picked up the pace, moved around more and Angela had a hard time keeping up with him. Suddenly she failed to parry a blow, Jack cut her arm, she dropped her sword and fell forward.

"Ye're not trying!"

"Jack, she's hurt!" Elizabeth stood up and started walking towards Angela. Angela turned around, so that she was lying on her back, she looked at Jacks back and suddenly her body was filled with rage. She kicked Jacks left ankle, hard. He fell backwards and landed next to her. Angela stood up, still angry.

"So, you think that I can't defend myself?" Jack stood up too. Angela stepped forward and punched Jack hard in the face; he took a few steps backwards and didn't really seem to understand what just had happened. Angela punched again; Jack avoided the punch but turned around. Angela stepped forward, gave Jack a really hard push, Jack stumbled in to the wall. Angela grabbed his right arm and held it pressed against his back. Jack moaned, Angela suddenly realised what she was doing. She let go of Jacks arm and backed away. Jack turned around, pulled up his pistol and held it towards Angelas head.

"Cheater."

Elizabeth, Will and James just stood quiet and watched the two. Then Angela suddenly hit Jack's hand and made him drop the pistol, so fast he didn't have a chance to react. Then she grabbed his right arm again, forced him to turn around and pressed him up against the wall once more.

"I win again," she whispered in his ear. Then she let go. Jack rubbed his arm.

"Where did ye learn that?" James looked impressed.

"Jonathan…" Angela responded in a low voice.

"What?"

"Jonathan, and old friend. He loved martial arts, taught me some." Angela picked up Jack's pistol, she didn't care if they knew what martial arts was, she just didn't want to talk about Jonathan.

"Martial arts?" Angela sighed and turned to Elizabeth.

"Just a way to defend yourself. Look, you can never imagine what kind of place a town like New York is in my time. I was never raped as a child and there was just no way in hell that I was going to get raped in the streets either!" Angela talked very fast and loud. "And Jonathan knew martial arts, he knew New York and he was just not gonna let me get hurt so he taught me. And that's a good thing. I worked as a bartender in the weekends. Studied during the week, worked all weekend. And I worked during the night, and it happened more then once that some drunk motherfucker came on to me, and almost every time that son of a bitch couldn't take no for an answer! And they would stay until I went home and follow me. And would try and force me into…" She turned over to Jack.

"So don't come and talk a lot of shit, don't say that I need to learn how to defend myself. Just because I don't know how to handle a sword perfectly! I've been fighting and defending myself my whole life. I have always been on my own! And stop looking at me like that, as if you fucking knew me. You don't, no one does!"

"Angela…I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…I want to leave now." Jack nodded and stepped away. Angela turned around.

"It's not fair. I never got a chance to say to say goodbye." Then Angela ran out from the blacksmiths shop. Will, Elizabeth and James stared at Jack; they had no idea of what just had happened. But Jack knew exactly what she'd meant.

"Miss Angela!" Angela turned around.

"Mr Jones, how good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine miss. Are you all right? You look troubled, and, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, it's nothing, barely a scratch. But I have to go." Angela smiled and hurried away. She didn't stop running until she was inside, sitting on her bed.

"Angela?" Jack knocked on the door again.

"Angela may I please come in?" Still no answer.

"I'm sorry. Angela…?"

"Come in!" Jack opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Angela; she was sitting on the bed. The rage, which had covered her face several hours ago, was gone, now she just looked vulnerable,

"I 'ave something tha's yers." She looked up.

"Really?"

"Aye." Jack walked out of the room again, picked something up just outside and came back inside again.

"My guitar! Where did you find it?"

"In the water… I kinda liked it, so I kept is. But it's yers, and now I'm giving it back to ye."

"Thank you…" She took it, placed it in her lap, let her fingers slide down the strings.

"Jonathan gave me this…He taught me how to play."

"It sounds like 'e was great."

"Yeah, he was…He took care of me, even though he was younger. He taught me so much." She took a trembling breath. Jack sat down next to her; he placed his right arm around her and pulled her close.

"Ye think ye can play something fer me?" Angela smiled and sat up straight again.

"Not today Jack. But maybe some other day." Jack nodded, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Jack turned around.

"This one is called _Heartbeats_." She let her fingers dance on the strings and a beautiful, rather fast melody came from the guitar. Jack watched her hand first, then he looked at her face. So concentrated, so beautiful. Her fingers kept dancing, and then she started humming. Jack closed his eyes and listened. Then Angela stopped playing, Jack opened his eyes.

"Tha' was…Wonderful." Angela smiled.

"Well, maybe I'll play another one for you tomorrow then."

"I hope so. Good night love."

"Good night Captain."

-----------------------------------

Ok, I'm not sure if I like this chapter.

I mean, I loved it when it still was in my head but now... I don't know :S

Please, review, need to know all the good and the bad stuff about this chapter.

And by the way, thet hird chapter is on the way ;)

_And please tell me that you've heard Hearbeats with José Gonzales._

_If you haven't, do so! It's wonderful!_


	3. Grief

**A rather short chapter.**

**It's very ****emotional, soI'm afraid thatyou won't like it that much,but it's important.**

**But give me reviews, please. **

-------------------------------------------

"No!" Angela woke up, as she had done every night since she had defeated Barbossa. And every night she saw him in her dreams. She stood up, walked over to the window, pulled away the curtains and looked out. The guestroom she borrowed was on the opposite side of Elizabeth's old room. She had no view of the harbour, instead she saw the small road down to the town to the left, and to the right she saw the small forest where "her" pond was. The sight calmed her down, and the memory of the nightmare disappeared. Angela walked over to a small table, on the chair besides it was her guitar lying. She picked it up, pulled the chair over to the window. She sat down with the guitar on her lap and started playing. The song her mother sang for her, the first song Jonathan had taught her.

_Jonathan…_

A pain in her chest appeared when she thought of him, a pain so terrible she could hardly breathe. She stopped playing, placed the guitar on the floor.

She couldn't breathe.

She had to get out of there.

Angela hurried over to the chest where she kept her clothes, and pulled up a denim jacket. But when she was about to put it on, something fell out of the pocket.

A photo.

Of her and Jonathan.

Angela felt how all her strength just disappeared. She sat down on the floor and stared at the photo. It seemed like it had been forever. Last summer, on a barbecue. Jonathan was wearing a blue and white Hawaii shirt and she was wearing a pink top. They were both holding a glass of coca cola in their hands and they were smiling. One small, single tear found its way down Angela's cheek. She stood up, walked over to the door. She opened it and sneaked down the stairs. While outside she ran as fast as she could over to the stable. She hurried over to Sparrow and sneaked in to him. She sat down in one of the corners. She looked at the photo one last time before she crumpled it and dropped it. She looked up and saw the giant horse look at her. Then he turned around and started eating again. Angela leaned back, closed her eyes, and it didn't take many minutes before she fell asleep.

"Good morning love." Angela opened her eyes, looked up and stared straight at…

"Jack!" Angela stood up; her neck was stiff and hurt a lot. "What are you…?"

"…doing here?" He grinned. "I was jus' abou' to ask ye the same thing." Angela didn't answer, she couldn't. Jack opened the small door, stepped inside. Sparrow immediately moved so he stood between the two, as a shield.

"It's ok." Angela let her fingers slide down the horse soft muzzle. Then she pushed him gently to the side so that Jack could pass.

"Are ye all right?" Angela nodded, and walked passed Jack. Jack was just about to turn around and follow her, when he noticed something in the straw. He bended down and picked up a small paper. He unfolded it.

"What are you doing?" Jack quickly put the paper in his pocket.

"No'ing love." He passed the horse carefully, closed the door and walked outside with Angela. He slowed down his pace after a while, so he was walking behind her. Then he picked up the paper again and looked at it. It was one of does…photos was it? He saw Angela, and that lad, Jonathan. They looked so happy. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen Angela so happy.

"What's that?" Jack looked up. Angela was staring at him, and suddenly she realised exactly what Jack was holding. She hurried over to Jack, and tore the paper away from him. She looked at it for a second, and Jack could see tears filling up in her eyes. Then she turned around and ran.

"Angela!"

_Meet me in the harbour at sunset. Bring your guitar and the photos of you and Jonathan_

The message from Jack had been delivered to Angela by one of the maids.

So here she was, standing in the harbour, staring at the ocean and the ships, but no Jack.

She held a folder with pictures pressed tight against her chest, the guitar was lying in the sand by her feet, and on the inside of her chest a black hole was growing. This was too much, she couldn't bare the pain.

It wasn't fair! Not only had she lost her best friend, she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. She didn't know for sure that Jonathan really was dead, but even if he lived she would never see him again.

The black hole kept growing; it was consuming her, killing her…

"Are ye all right love?" Angela turned around. Jack was stunned for a second; she looked so beautiful, so vulnerable. Her beautiful blue eyes looked so sad, her blond hair was dancing in the wind, she was wearing a red shirt and jeans, Angela had explained the strange pants earlier. Jack just wanted to pull her into his arms, and never let go.

"I'm fine." She tossed her blond hair back over her shoulders. "Why am I here?"

"You need to grief." Jack walked passed her, put down a sack carefully down on the ground, took of his boots and stepped into the water.

"Bet ye ha'ent even cried yet."

"Why should I?" Jack turned around.

"Yer best friend is missing! He is probably dead! And ye wonder why ye should cry?" Angela bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't want to…I don't want him to be…I don't want to let go…"

"Ye don't, ye jus' need to say goodbye love."

"I can't…"

"Come, and bring tha' sack." Angela did as he said; she took of her shoes, picked up the sack and walked over to Jack.

"Here, fer ye." Jack pulled up a rose from the sack. Angela couldn't help herself from smiling. Then he picked up a garland of flowers. Angela started laughing.

"Please don't tell me that you stole that?"

"Of course not!" He held it out so Angela could take it.

"Well you didn't make it." Jack grinned.

"I paid two small girls to make it fer me. I even overpaid them."

"Oh really?" Angela shook her head. But then her smile started faiding.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told ye, ye need to say goodbye."

"How? He doesn't even have a tombstone, a grave. Well, at least not here."

"Of course 'e has a grave." Jack nodded over to the ocean.

"The ocean?"

"Aye."

"Jack…what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Jus' say goodbye, so that ye can start living again. He died love, ye didn't."

Angela didn't say anything.

"Did ye bring any photos?" She nodded.

"Most of them are destroyed. But some of them are still good."

They sat down in the stand, looked at the photos for a while.

"Go get yer guitar. And then play something nice fer Jonathan."

Angela did as Jack said.

"This was…is on of his favorites."

Her fingers started dancing on over the strings again, like before.

And this time, she sang to. Very silent, Jack could hardly hear what she sang.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me…

She suddenly stopped; Jack could see tears falling down her face.

She pulled up a small paper from her pocket. She looked at it before she handed it over to Jack. It was that photo he had seen earlier.

"I had almost forgotten that picture…It was taken about a year ago. We promised that day that we would always be together. He promised he would never leave me…" Then Angela started crying for real. The black hole was to big now, Angela couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. Jack embraced her, pulled her close. Angela cried so hard and so much that it felt like she was going to die. The pain was unbearable. But at leas she wasn't alone. Jack was there. He was there for her. A true friend.

They sat like that for a long time. The sun was down a long time ago, replaced by the stars. Angela suddenly pulled away from Jacks embrace; she stood up, picked up the garland again and walked back into the water.

She looked at the garland, then threw it away. It landed on the water, and floated there, peacefully. Tears kept falling, but Angela didn't even notice it any more.

"Goodbye…" She whispered into the night. Then she turned around, Jack stood up. He walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist. And the two walked away into the night, leaving a beautiful garland floating in the water.

_Song: Evanescence, My immortal._


	4. Rum is for drinking, not for burning

**Ok, I really like the title on this chapter, and that's about all that I like about it.**

**But please, don't give up on me, the intresting part of the story is coming soon**

**Ah well, hope that you willenjoy this chapter a little. **

**Please, I want more reviews :)**

------------------------------------

"I had the same dream last night, again."

_I'm running…Something's following me; hunting…I'm the prey._

_It's dark, so very dark. _

_I keep running, faster and faster._

_Suddenly, a scream! I turn around. No one is there._

_I'm all alone, but the scream still echoes in the night._

_Then suddenly I'm drowning. And no matter how hard I try to get up to the surface I can't!_

_I see a light and I try to reach it, but I can't._

_Then I see Jonathan, he is swimming below me. He looks at me for a short second, before he disappears. I scream his name, but he can't hear me. _

_Then I hear **his** laughter. He is standing above me, and he is laughing. That cold, evil laughter! He reaches down into the water, he grabs my arm. I'm forced to look into his cold yellow eyes before he lets go and I sink deeper and deeper until everything turns black… _

"I don't know what to do…What does it mean?" Angela looked into the horse's black eyes.

"I guess you don't know either." She smiled, but it quickly faded away.

"He promised me that I would feel better if I just said goodbye, but I only feel worse. Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it right now. So come on, let's go for a ride." Angela climbed up on his back. She still had no saddle, she didn't like them and Sparrow hated them. Angela was so glad that Will and Elizabeth had put her in charge of the horse. She felt good around him. She needed him.

Especially since Jack…

It hurt to think about him too.

Angela had always thought that Jack's attitude was just a charade, that deep inside of him was the real Jack, and that she had seen parts of him, when he was sensitive and caring.

But now, ever since that night on the beach he was different.

The pirate attitude was back and he didn't seem to care about Angela at all.

He was flirty, supercilious and he had started drinking a lot more than before. She'd thought that they were friends, sometimes even a bit more. But now…Thinking about Jack just made Angela sad and angry.

"We're better of without him. A useless, alcoholic, stupid, mean pirate, who'd want that?"

_I do…_

Angela forced that thought out of her head, she did not want Jack, she didn't need him.

But it did hurt though…It hurt a lot when he pushed her away.

"He is just another stupid guy…"

"Jack!" Will was carrying several wooden planks; he dropped them on the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I brought you these."

"Thanks lad."

"Do you need any help?" The older man smiled when he bend down and picked up half of the planks.

"Why not lad?" Will followed him onboard the Pearl.

"She's starting to look good."

"Aye, no' much left to do."

"Are you leaving right away or do you mind spending some time hear first?" Both men dropped the planks. Jack turned over to Will. He had to look up since Will was taller then him. And thought for one second, as always, that it was Bootstrap he was talking to. Will looked just like his father. Well, he didn't just look like him, he was like him in many ways besides appearance.

"I think so, me and the crew are starting to long fer the sea. And, there's nothing here for any of us."

"Oh really? Thank you Jack, just don't say that in front of Elizabeth. Or Angela…"

"Ye've only been married a year, ye can't be sick of each other already?" Jack grinned.

"We're not. But…it's good to have you around Jack."

"It's good to be around lad."

They worked for nearly two hours, it was a hot day and the sun stood high in the sky, even Will started to long for the cool winds out at sea.

Will had wondered his whole life why his father chose a life at sea instead of one at home with his wife and son.

But he had slowly started to understand a year ago. And he knew why Jack loved it so much. Will loved it too, but he loved Elizabeth more and would never leave her like his father did.

"He wanted to be with ye lad, not a day went by without him mentioning ye and yer mother at least twice. He loved ye…"

It was frustrating, Jack knew so much about his father, and Will so little. Everything that he thought he knew had been a lie. But Jack talked gladly about Bill, after all, it had been his best friend and Will was his son. And Jack, well he started to feel more and more like a brother.

"Jack, Elizabeth wants you over for dinner tonight. Jack smiled and assured Will that he would be there. Will would miss Jack a lot when he left. But he knew that there was nothing in the world that could make Jack leave the Pearl or his life as a pirate…

Angela tried her best to avoid looking at him, which was nearly impossible since she had been placed on the opposite side of the table from him. But, Jack was trying to avoid her as well.

Even Will and Elizabeth could feel the tension between them and it was a very awkward dinner. The four was sitting in Mr and Mrs Turners rather big dining room in their rather big house. Elizabeth had been hoping that this dinner might warm things up between Jack and Angela, but it didn't look too good. She tried her best to keep a conversation going, but realised after a while that it was useless. After one and a half humiliating hours Will offered Jack a glass of rum, and Angela figured that now was a proper time to leave. She thanked Will and Elizabeth, but didn't even look at Jack and hurried out of their house.

"Wait!" Angela turned around, and there he was, standing right in front of her. He looked so confident and haughty…and incredible handsome. Angela didn't know what she wanted the most, run up and kiss him or slap him? But she had to admit to herself that she missed him.

Why couldn't they be friends?

"What do you want Jack?" Jack looked at the young woman. She was wearing light blue dress from her time, with short arms and a skirt that reached down a bit below her knees. A bit to revealing maybe, but Jack liked it. It didn't make her look cheap, she looked pretty.

Angela didn't really like to wear dresses that much; she had always been a bit of a tomboy, but this one she actually liked. And she wanted to dress up nice for Elizabeth and Will.

"Jus' thought tha' maybe ye wanted company. 's not safe fer a young lady to walk all by herself in the middle of the night."

"I thought that you should have learned by now that I can take care of myself Jack." She turned around and started to walk away again.

"Wait."

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me now Jack? You've been avoiding me during the past week, and I can't figure out why?"

"I like ye…almost too much. I don't know…"

"Stop it! Angela turned around and walked up to Jack.

_He can't be serious, he is lying…"_

"I've seen you. You drink a lot and then you go on a hunt for women. Too bad for you that the women in Port Royal has a bit more class then the women you're used to and are not fooled as easily. So don't even try, I know exactly what you're after. And you aint getting it from me!"

"I'm sorry…" But Angela didn't hear the words Jack whispered into the night, she was already long gone.

_This is crazy…_

The sensitive look in Jacks eyes when he talked to her had really scared her. That was not like him! He's a pirate! He only cares about three things, booty, alcohol and how to get women in bed. Guys like him never falls in love. No, it was a trick. A pathetic trick from his side to get inside of her pants…or, skirt.

But still…that honesty, that sensitivity.

_Besides, he never said he was in love with you. He just said he liked you. Maybe he just misses you and your friendship, just like you do..._

"Damn!" Angela turned around and started to walk down to the harbour.

The Pearl lied anchored by the dock, it still looked like a ghost ship in the darkness, but she was beautiful and Angela felt a shiver down her spine. She climbed onboard only to find Jack standing by the rail with a bottle of rum in his hands.

"Hi stranger." He turned around.

"I miss you. I don't understand why you push me away, why haven't spoken to me since that night…why you won't even look at me. You're my friend, well, at least I thought you were."

Jack didn't answer, he just kept his eyes focused on Angelas feet.

"Well, I guess I should leave then. Goodnight."

"Why won't ye join me instead love." He pointed with the rum bottle at the mast. There, on the deck Angela saw another two bottles of rum, two pillows and a blanket.

"What Jack, you want me to sleep with you?" A big mischief grin appeared on Jacks lips immediately. Angela realised what she just said and pressed her hands over her mouth.

"Well love, tha' wasn't exactly what I had planned, but who can turn down such offer?

"Oh shut up Jack! I meant sleep, as in sleeping…"

"I know love."

"And the answer is still no. But I can keep you company for a while if you'd like that." They walked over to the mast, sat down and Jack wrapped the blanket around Angela's shoulders.

Jack gave her a bottle. Angela hesitated.

"I don't know…I have bad experience from this…"

"I aint trying to get ye drunk." Angela smiled and took a sip.

"Why do you sleep out here?"

"I like it…the stars."

"Yes, it's lovely." Angela could feel Jacks eyes on her, and she shivered. She wanted him to hold her, but only because it was a little cold, right?

Jack turned away, took a huge gulp of rum.

"Ah, this is a gift from God." He held it the bottle towards the sky, as if he wanted to make a toast with God himself. Angela started laughing.

"Yeah, sure Jack. So I guess that's why he let Elizabeth burn it a year ago?"

Jack glared angrily at her.

"Bloody shame." He took another gulp. "Rum is for drinking, not for burning, savvy?"

"I hear you Captain Sparrow.You know something Jack, I thought that I was going home as soon as I was done with my "mission", but it seems like I have to stay here."

"Maybe yer mission isn't done yet."

"Oh really, what could there possible be left for me to do?"

"make sure that I don't die from boredom in this bloody town." Angela started laughing. "Well Captain, if you need me to save you, then stop pushing me away." She leaned over to him, he looked her deep in the eyes and Angela was sure that he was going to kiss her, so she turned away. She put the bottle down on the deck, and took the blanket of her shoulders.

"This was fun." She stood up. "But I should head back home." Angela smiled.

"Home…It feels so natural to call this place my home. I don't know why."

"'s the people hear. And the scenery."

"I guess so. Well, goodnight Captain Sparrow."

"Angela? Do ye want to go back? To yer time?" Angela looked at him for a few seconds, then she turned away.

"I don't know anymore…"


	5. White lies and a moon dance

**I'm sorry for the delay. Well, here's the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

* * *

A week passed by, Angela and Jack spent a lot of time together, but Jack was extremely flirty. There was hardly a woman in Port Royal that had been able to escape Jacks attempts to woo every woman in the town. He didn't even leave the children alone. He was always offering the small girls a flower or some sweets, if he wasn't telling a story of course. Jack got very popular among the children in Port Royal, even though their parents didn't seem to like it very much. So, one hot afternoon Jack was standing on the deck and watched the children pretend that they were pirates, and even some of the men in his crew had joined the game.

"You're hopeless Jack." He looked down and saw Angela standing on the dock.

"Come on up love!" Angela smiled when Jack bent over the rail, grabbed her hands and helped her up on deck.

"Thanks Jack."

"Ye're welcome love." He lifted the hat of his head. "Ye were saying?"

"That you're hopeless!"

"And why is tha'?"

"Well Captain Sparrow, I doubt that it's fair that you give all these children false expectations. You're letting them think that pirates are heroes or something."

"And I'm not?" Angela started laughing.

"Sometimes Jack." Jack grinned and Angela started laughing even worse.

"Captain, captain!" A short, red haired boy, maybe seven years old was pulling Jacks coat. Both Angela and Jack looked down at the boy.

"Captain, please can you tell us about when you became the chief of the cannibals again?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"O' course lad, jus give me another minute with the lady, eh?" The lad smiled, several of his teeth were missing, and then he ran off to a small group of children.

"Well, I guess that I should leave you then. See you later Jack."

"No wait!" Jack lowered his voice. "These things are driving me mad."

"Things? You mean the kids?"

"Aye! But if ye'll stay here with me, I might be able to handle them."

"Oh come on Jack! Don't tell me that you, the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow is afraid of small children?" Jack glared at her.

"Fine! I'll stay! It's a good thing for you that I love children. I would love to have one of my own one day"

"Jus' one?" The glare had been replaced by a grin on Jacks face. Angela decided to ignore his comment.

"Shouldn't you hurry over there and keep lying to the kids instead?"

Jack placed his arm in a firm grip around Angelas waist.

"No love, today you'll be lying to them."

"What?"

"Jus' figured tha' ye must 'ave some interesting stories? I'm running out on those who are fit for children…"

"Why am I not surprised Jack." Jack sneered and whispered in Angelas ear.

"But ye can hear them later if ye'd like that'?"

"No thanks Jack." They walked over to the rail where the small group of children were tormenting poor Mr Cotton and his parrot.

"Leave Mr Cotton alone kids!" They turned around and looked as innocent as only small children can. "Come, Angela is going to tell ye a story today." A small boy with brown hair and dirt on his nose walked over to Angela and stared at her.

"Is she like one of those women in Tortuga?" Angela gasped and turned to Jack, looking extremely insulted and angry.

"All right, I ran out of stories fit for children yesterday…" Angela punched Jack on his arm. Jack looked uncomfortable and started to make some gestures with his hands before walking over to the rest of the children. Angela sighed and followed him, also feeling uncomfortable since the boy was still watching her.

"Hi kids, I'm Angela." The kids looked at her with eyes filled with curiosity.

"I know who you are…My mother says that I'm not allowed to talk to you…" Angela backed away. The girl was pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and looked as if she came from a rather wealthy family. "Oh really, and why not?"

"She says that you are unfortunate…" Angela clutched her fists together, she knew far to well what the girls mother meant with unfortunate…

"No! My parents says that she's owned by the Governor! My brother says he would like to ow too." Now Angela gasped, she couldn't believe it.

"What ever yer parents say is a lie!" All the children stared at Jack; it was obvious that he had never yelled at them before.

"Now I don' wanna hear another bad word about her. And ye tell yer parents tha' too." All the children nodded. Angela leaned over to Jack.

"Look, I should probably leave…"

"Don' bother love. People in cities like this always talk. Ye're different, and tha' scares them. Jus' look at me. They're all scared of me 'cause I aint like them."

"No Jack, they are afraid of you because you are a pirate; a thief, a murderer and only god knows what else." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I like you anyways captain. But I'm going now."

"But miss, I want to hear your stories." Another little girl had stood up. She was the most beautiful child Angela had ever seen. She was dirty with a patched dress, she had freckles and her black curly hair framed her face. The innocence was glowing in the child's brown eyes. Angela smiled.

"All right then." She took Jacks hand and they sat down next to the children.

"I think I'm going to tell you the story about the little mermaid."

And so Angela started telling the story and the children was lost as they tried to picture the fantastic adventure Angela was telling them about. But Jack could hardly hear a word she said; even though nothing existed accept her voice and eyes...

And the next couple of days, Angela spent on the Black Pearl, telling stories for the children, Jack and his crew.

One night when Angela was getting ready to go back to the Governors house Jack stopped her. He took her to his cabin were almost the whole crew were standing, or sitting.

"What's this?" Jack explained that they were curious about the future. They had heard so many fairytales and now they wanted true stories. Angela hesitated for a while. Did they really want to know? Should she tell them the truth about the future? About all the wars, the terrorism? She decided not to. Why crush their dreams and hopes? Who would like to know that the future was all about wars, terror and torture? About the 11th September 2001? The nuclear wars? No, she had to be gentle, only tell them things that were harmless.

"Well…we still use ships." It was horrible, she had to lie to them. But there's nothing wrong with some white lies once in a while, she were just trying to protect them. And she wasn't exactly lying, she were more hiding the truth.

"But they are a bit different. There is hardly any ship made of wood anymore." And so she started talking about the modern ships. The computers and how the Captain basically had nothing to do any more.

"Sounds very easy." Angela looked over at Anamaria, who didn't seem too happy to have Angela there. "Too easy and too bloody good to be true."

"Sounds boring." Angela looked over at Jack and smiled, of course it was boring.

"But they sound unsinkable!" A short, bald man (a dwarf) looked as if he were dreaming.

"Oh no, they're not. I have a story about that actually. About a ship so big and fantastic, the unsinkable ship! The Titanic…" Angela had never liked that film, to much love and romance for her. But Jonathan had loved it so she had watched it many times, and had been extremely bored while Jonathan had been crying. She told them the story, but left out the whole Jack and Rose part, it was not very important.

The next day Angela spent together with Elizabeth, Will and Jack in Will's blacksmiths shop. Angela was playing on her guitar while Elizabeth listened, Will worked and Jack just walked around.

"That's really beautiful Angela." Angela looked up and gave Elizabeth a smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Then she picked up the pace and played a faster song.

"But what are this music for? I mean, you can't really dance to it…"

"Of course you can." Angela stopped playing and looked, almost shocked at Elizabeth.

"Me and Jonathan danced all…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked down.

Fortunately James stepped inside the shop that second.

"Don't ye 'ave a job to do Commodore?" Jack walked over to James, who, of course, ignored Jack's comment. Angela started playing again, Jack recogninsed the melody.

"Wha's it called again, I forgot." Angela smiled.

"Heartbeats."

"How do you dance to it?" Elizabeth was filled with curiosity, like a small child the night before Christmas.

"There are so many dances; it would take all day to tell you about them. But you know what, I can teach you one or two of them. James, get over here." James walked over to Angela who told him to sit down next to her.

"Look how I play now." She played a few tones on the guitar, over and over again.

"Now you try." She gave the guitar to him. At first he refused but he was encouraged by Will ad Elizabeth so he gave it a try. And after a while, and with help from Angela, he was able to play a short, fast melody on the guitar.

"Great! And if you play wrong don't stop, just keep playing until you get it again. Now Jack, get over here." Jack walked over to them; Angela stood up and took his hand. "The lady that taught me how do dance always said that dancing should be like sex. So you should be able to handle this." She pulled him with her away from the others.

"I dunno if I should I be offended or take tha' as a compliment." Angela just smiled, but Jack turned to Will and the others and mimed "compliment". Angela took Jacks left hand and placed it on her hip, then she took a firm grip around his right hand. She explained the first and easiest steps in the Salsa. Jack managed it rather well, but stepped on Angelas feet a few times.

"That's good Jack." Jack shook his head and mumbled something about making him look like a fool, but really he enjoyed having Angela in his arms. She was wearing a green t-shirt and denim shorts, (but she had been forced to wear a long coat on the way over to the shop though) and Jack thought that she looked very pretty, and of course he liked to see her legs.

"Let's see if you can bend me backwards." She explained how and then they tried. Jack took a firmer grip on her hand and waist as she fell backwards.

"Ok, and up!" Jack pulled her back up.

"Good. Let's try again." Jack nodded and was prepared for her to fall back, but instead she raised her right leg and placed it on his hip before she fell backwards, so far down that her hair touched the floor this time, Jack waited a few seconds and then pulled her back up. They stood still for a while, with Angelas leg still placed on Jacks hip and looking each other deep into the eyes, with their bodies pressed against each other. Then Angela put her leg down and stepped away from him, but she didn't look the least bit embarrassed. Her whole being had changed during the dance, she had become so confident and Jack realised that dancing was to her what the Pearl was for him, freedom…

Angela curtsied and Jack made a silly bow as Elizabeth was applauding. Will just looked scared, he realised that Elizabeth probably would like to learn how to dance like that. Angela walked over to James, thanked him for the music and then took back her guitar.

"Angela, that was amazing."

"Thank you Elizabeth. And you did really well Jack, for a beginner." Both Angela and Elizabeth started laughing. Jack glared angrily at them.

"Oh come on Jack, you know you loved it." Jack turned away, he had loved it, but he would never admit it to anyone…A pirate Captain does not love to dance….

_I'm running…Something's following me; hunting…I'm the prey._

_It's dark, so very dark. _

_I keep running, faster and faster._

_A laughter. A cold, evil laughter, it hunts me._

_A flash…the ground disappears and suddenly I'm floating in cold water._

_I can't move, I can't breathe._

_It's all so quiet…so dark… _

_Then I hear a loud scream and suddenly I'm sinking._

_Can't move….can't breathe…and the laughter gets louder…_

_Can't breathe…._

Angela woke up, gasping for air. Her nightgown was soaking wet of her sweat and sticking to her body. She got out of bed fast and hurried over to one of the windows. She opened it and felt a cool breeze.

"It's so warm…" She leaned out, as far as she could without falling down but it didn't help. This was an unusually warm night, even for the Caribbean. And that nightmare hadn't exactly been helping. But this nightmare hadn't been like the other one, she didn't recognise the laughter. And who had been screaming? She couldn't remember.

"It doesn't matter; it's just a stupid nightmare. Oh, I could kill for a shower and a cup of coffee." Angela sighed and leaned back from the window. She didn't even want to think about how awful she must smell right now. Jack smelled terrible; she noticed that every time they were close to each other. But she had got used to it, maybe because she smelled disgusting herself. She wiped of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, the heat got worse for every second. Angela made a decision. She put on a pare of shoes, took a soap from a drawer and then she sneaked out of the house as silent as she could.

About twenty minutes later she was standing by the pond. She smiled and felt a relief when she saw the water. It was not a warm shower, but it was still something. Angela took off her white nightgown, her underwear and shoes, then she stepped into the pond. The water was deep and cool…and perfect. Angela let her head disappear underneath the surface and stayed below until her lounges cried for air. Her head broke through the surface and she took a few deep breaths. Then she stepped out of the water, took the soap that she had left on the ground and walked back into the water. When she was done with the soap she swam back to leave it but nearly screamed when she saw two boots in front of her.

"Good evening love."

"Jack! What are you…I'm not wearing any clothes!" She sank down deeper so her chin was below the surface as well.

"Aye, I can see tha'." He bent down and held up the nightgown.

"Did you follow me?" Now Angela was angry.

"Well, i guess we can say that I did. I was out on a walk when I saw you walking, and it's not safe fer a young woman to be on her own in the middle of the night…"

"Oh, bullshit! Just leave!" But Jack didn't leave, instead he started taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing now?" Angela turned around, she was not going to look when Jack got undressed.  
"Jus' so ye know love, I didn't look." Strangely, Angela believed him. Then she heard how Jack went into the water, she turned around.

"If you are expecting anything…"

"I don't, I jus' thought this looked very nice, savvy?"

"It was nice… You know something, wait here. And don't look!" Jack turned around as Angela got the soap again.

"Here." Jack turned around and Angela threw the soap over to him.

"You smell disgusting! You ,if anyone, need a bath." And surprisingly Jack used the soap and washed himself.

"Satisfied?"

"I will be once you get awaf from here." Jack grinned and started swimming towards her.

"Oh no, you stay at least three feet away from me."

This was unbelievable. She was skinny-dipping with Jack Sparrow. She could imagine about a thousand girls in the 21st century who would kill to be in her shoes, but all Angela wanted to do was disappear. _It's a good thing the water is so dark…_

Angela couldn't help but wonder how many other women Jack had been swimming naked with.

"I want to leave now. And you're getting out of the water first." Jack nodded and immediately got out of the water. Angela did of course turn around while he got dressed. But her curiosity took over and after a while she turned around, after all, he had probably been watching her taking her clothes off…

Jack was standing in nothing but his trousers with his shirt in his hands. He smiled when he noticed that Angela was watching him. When he had put his shirt, boots, coat and hat back on Angela told him to turn around, and made sure that he could not see her before she got out of the water. Quickly she put her nightgown and shoes on. Jack turned around and he looked both amused and uncomfortable when he looked at her. Angela looked down and gasped when she noticed that her nightgown had become see-through. Jack walked over to her, took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you…" Angela was blushing, this was terrible, she just wanted to sink trough the ground. Jack stroke the hair gently from her face, Angela took his hand and closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to deny her feelings for Jack, she had to admit to herself that she really liked to feel his touch. She opened her eyes again and backed away.

"It's too fast…" She mumbled and looked down at the ground.

"Look in the right pocket." Angela looked up, and then put her hand down the pocket and picked up something.

"Oh Jack." It was a beautiful silver necklace, a silver flower with a small blue stone in the middle. This necklace wasn't as heavy as the medallion Jack had given her on their way to Tortuga, when he had kissed her for the first time. The memory made Angela warm inside.

"Seems like ye misplaced the other one I gave ye." They both smiled.

"I hope you didn't steel it from anyone around here?"

"Nah, I've had tha' one fer a while."

"Ok." Angela kept watching the beautiful necklace, but then she held it out, so Jack could take it back. "I can't take this. You can't do this, we can't be more then friends, ever."

"It's a gift from one friend to another then." Jack pushed her hand back.

"No false promises? No commitments?"

"'s jus' a gift love."

Angela didn't know, but it felt like she would start crying soon. She took a deep breath and looked up, directly into Jacks eyes.

"I don't care that you stole it….It's lovely, thank you Jack." She put the necklace on and Jack watched her.

"You're leaving huh?" The question startled Jack; he looked up and noticed Angelas sad eyes.

"Aye…" He would not lie to her, he had to leave, his crew was eager to leave, and Jack too.

"Tomorrow?" Jack nodded.

"That figures." She moved her hand slowly to the necklace again.

"No, I've been wanting to give it to ye for a long time love. Jus' haven't had any opportune moments yet." Now Angela had to smile.

"I'll miss you."

"I would like to take ye along, but it's too dangerous love."

"Will you ever come back?"

"I dunno, maybe." Jack had been facing death so many times, he had been left to die more times then he could remembered, he had escaped an execution almost as many times, but this he couldn't handle. That the beautiful girl in front of him was crying, and the fact that he might never see her again.

"Would ye like to come?" Angela looked up, and when she talked her voice was trembling.

"I don't know Jack…" Jack knew, she was no pirate, she would never survive out there, and in her heart she knew that she had to stay.

"I better get ye back to the mansion before the Gov'nor or anyone else in this bloody town wakes up."

"When?" Angela had grabbed his arm.

"We're leaving at sunset." Angela nodded, and felt some relief, she would have a chance to see him again.

Jack placed his hand on her cheek and looked in to Angelas blue eyes. Then he kissed her, gentle and slow. Angela responded to the kiss and for a few seconds, neither of them had any worries in the whole world….


	6. Vengeance

_I'm surrounded by a circle of fire, the heat is burning my skin, I can't breathe, can't move._

_A scream echoes in the dark room, and it gets louder and louder._

_I hear him, but I can't move, I can't help._

_The circle gets smaller and smaller, as the scream is getting louder._

_There's so much smoke, I can't breathe._

_The loud scream and a cold laughter is the last thing I hear before I faint…_

Angela woke up, her heart was beating so hard that it almost hurt. Her whole body was trembling. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach, but she figured that it was just because of the dream.

But what does the dream mean? She knew that she had heard the laughter before, but it was not Barbossas. And the scream…who was screaming? And why?

Angela turned around in the bed and tried to go back asleep, but it was hard, the feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. The sun was on its way up when she finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, the feeling was still there, stronger then ever.

Something was wrong, really wrong.

She got dressed in a hurry, the bad feeling got worse for every second.

Jack…He couldn't have left already? He promised…

Angela ran down the stairs and ran straight into Elizabeth.

"Oh Angela, there you are." She looked a bit startled but had the same warm sweet smile on her lips as usual.

"We are invited to Mr and Mrs Kent for tea. Are you coming?"

"I can't, I have to go…" Angela ran pass Elizabeth and shouted: I'm sorry before she disappeared down the hill.

Strangely, Angela did not run down to the harbour. Instead she found herself standing outside Wills shop. She stood there and watched the door, but she didn't enter, she didn't even knock. Then she walked over to the backdoor, she didn't know why but something was definitely not right. She stood by the door for a while, but she couldn't hear any sound from the inside.

_Of course not, there's no one there, Will is away with Elizabeth…_

But the feeling would not disappear, so Angela pressed her ear against the rough wooden door, and now she thought she heard sounds from the inside. She tried to open the door, carefully, but it was locked, of course. So she tried to open the small window instead, and it did. She climbed inside as silent as she could and closed the window behind her. She looked around, the shop was very dark but she could here some one talking. "Where are those other two morons?"

Who was there? Then she heard something else, someone was moaning. She stood with her back pressed against the wall and then started moving slowly forward until she could see into the large room were the men was. And what she saw in there would haunt her for as long as she lived.

Jack was there. He was blindfolded, his hands were tied and held over his head, the rope was tied around one of the ceiling beams so Jack was could barely reach down to the ground with his toes. He was swaying back and forth, trying to find his balance while the thick rope was rubbing deeper into his skin. His shirt was tarred in several places and he was bleeding.

Angela could only see the other two men from the back so she didn't recognise them. One of them was standing in front of Jack, laughing, then he punched Jack in the stomach several times.

Angela didn't know what to do, she could hardly breathe, she could only watch as the two men kept beating, torturing Jack. Then the man who had been laughing earlier disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a sword. He said something and the other man started laughing. The man with the sword walked over to Jack and ripped his shirt open.

"'avent ye 'ad enough yet, Cap'n Sparrow.?" Jack didn't answer, he made no sound at all. The man pressed the swords blade against Jacks chest. Jack gasped and started moaning, and Angela realised that the blade was red-hot. Jack tried to get away, he slipped and there was a loud crack when one of Jacks wrists snapped of. Jack screamed… Angela put her hands over her ears and her body started to slide down to the floor. She didn't know if she was going to scream, throw up or faint, she couldn't stand it. Fortunately she didn't see when the man walked around Jack and started punching Jacks back with the sword, but she heard it…

_I have to do something_.

She looked up and saw the small stair up to the second floor, Will's old bedroom. She could probably get someone's attention from one of the windows up there. So Angela stood up, and sneaked across the floor over to the stair but just when she was going to place her foot on the first step she hear a loud bang. She hadn't closed the window entirely and the wind had smashed it open.

"What was that?" She recognised the voice now, Squalor!

"Well go look fool!" Quickly Angela sneaked in beneath the stairs and tried to hide in the dark. She had her hands against her mouth and held her breath so that she wouldn't be heard. She heard footsteps and a man walked passed her. He looked around, saw the window and closed it. When he turned around Angela saw who it was, Twigg. He looked around once more and then he walked back to Squalor.

"There's no one there. It was jus' the wind."

Angela was shaking, what could she do? How could she help Jack? She looked around and saw a large piece of wood lying just a few feet to her right. She grabbed it and a plan appeared in her mind. She started crawling on the floor, kicked a chair and made a hell lot of noise before crawling into a corner next to the small doorway to the other room. The men started talking and once again were Twigg forced to go check. When he had walked passed Angela she hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head with the piece of wood. Then she backed in to the corner again and listened. Squalor didn't seem to have noticed anything. She heard him mumble something, laugh and then Jack cried out in pain. Then Angela heard footsteps and she took a deep breath before she quickly walked into the room, she almost ran over to Squalor and the same second as he turned around she hit him hard in the head. He fell to the ground. Angela backed a few steps away from before she dropped her "weapon", her body started shaking again, then she heard a low moan behind her.

"Jack…" She bend down, turned Squalor onto his back, she took the dagger he had in his belt and then walked over to Jack. She placed her hand on Jacks waist but he immediately started fighting, he tried to get away.

"No, no Jack, it's me! It's Angela Jack! It's just me…" Jack calmed down when he heard the sound of her voice. Angela placed her hands on his hips and leaned her cheek against his body, which was covered in sweat and blood; Angela bit her lip but could hardly stop the tears from falling down.

"I'm gonna cut you down now, ok?" She tried to reach the rope his hands where tied in, but she was too short. Angela looked around and saw a chair standing by a table. She walked over to it and brought it over to Jack. She stood on the chair and started cutting, as careful as she could, off the rope. When the rope was cut off Jack fell forward and when his heavy body hit Angelas she fell backwards and Jack landed on top of her. He cried in pain as they hit the ground. Angela rolled Jack over to his back and sat up. She took off the blindfold.

"It's ok now Jack, I'm going to help you now." She stroked his cheek gently before she untied the rope around his hands. Jack tried to sit up but cried out once more. Angela looked down at Jacks legs and saw that a dagger was sticking out from his thigh. She swallowed, closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Jack…I'm going to have to pull that dagger out." Jack moaned, but nodded. She looked around; she needed something to stop the bleeding. Jacks shirt was already ruined…So Angela tore off a piece of fabric from it. Then she took a firm grip around the hilt. _Come on Angela, you know how to do this…_

Then she pulled. Jack clenched his teeth together and did his best not to scream. Quickly Angela put the dagger down next to her and then took the white fabric from Jacks shirt and made a temporary bandage around the wound which was bleeding heavily. She looked at Jacks face, he had his eyes closed.

"Jack…?" He grunted and Angela relaxed a little. She looked at him, he had bruises all over his face and chest and his stomach had a blue shade in some places after all the punches. She tarred of another piece from Jacks shirt and walked over to a bucket with water, she picked it up and brought it back to Jack. She sat down next to him and put his head in her lap. She put her hands down into the cold water inside the bucket and gave Jack a few drops to drink. Then she dipped the rag into it and put it on Jacks chest, where Squalor had burned him, right beneath his tattoo, a rose. Jack gasped, but relaxed after a few seconds and closed his eyes again.

"Why a rose Jack?" Jack grinned and opened his eyes, but he didn't answer her question.

"If this is what I 'ave to do to get ye to touch me like this, then I 'ave to get hurt a lot more often love." He tried to laugh but stopped immediately, it hurt too badly.

"You wouldn't dare!" She shook her head. "Are you in a lot of pain?" Jack didn't answer, instead he looked terrified. A shadow piled up behind them and before Angela had a chance to react, strong hands had grabbed her from behind and she was forced up from the floor, then she was pushed away, so hard that she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Squalor standing between her and Jack, who had his eyes closed again. He had hit his head on the floor when Angela had been forced up and was now fighting against a strong urge to faint.

Squalor walked over to Angela, grabbed her shoulders roughly and forced her to stand up before he pressed her against the wall. Angela tried to fight him off but he was too strong.

"Twigg! Where are ye, ye worthless rat!" Angela heard someone moan from the back and after a short while came Twigg, staggering, out from the backroom.

"Take 'er!" He pushed Angela over to Twigg who grabbed her, but not as hard as Squalor had done. Twigg was swaying a bit, Angela was satisfied with the fact that he was suffering from the blow she had given his head. Squalor on the other hand didn't seem affected at all. Angela stared at him and did her best to stop her voice from trembling as she spoke.

"If I had known that you were such a bonehead I would have hit you harder…"

Squalor slapped her, hard; Angela felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She spit and then stared at Squalor who was smiling. He walked over to Jack, grabbed his hair and forced him to stand on his knees.

"Oh Jack, I thought that I man such as yerself knew 'ow to act around a lady." He forced Jack to look up. "Come on now, show the lady that ye 'ave some manners. Make a bow!" He forced Jack to bow (Jack nearly hit his nose on the ground) before he pulled his head back up roughly. He let go of Jacks hair, Jack started swaying back and forth, but didn't fall. Squalor stood and watched him for a while, but got tired.

"Ye're pathetic Jack Sparrow. Everyone says yer so great, as if ye were some royalty among pirates. But ye're pathetic, walked straight into our little trap and now yer little whore's come to help…" He grinned. "All hail to the Pirate King…" He gave Jack a knee strike, (Angela heard the sound of something breaking, if it was Jacks nose or jaw she didn't now) a spray of blood came from Jacks face and he fell to the ground and fainted. Angela screamed. Squalor just grinned and then started to kick Jacks side.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Angela screamed and tried to get away from Twigg. Over and over again did Squalor kick Jack. Angela was able to kick Twiggs' lower shin and pressed her elbow into his side, he gasped and let go of Angela, who leaped forward. And for a few second Angela forgot that they were two against one, that both men were bigger and stronger than her and the fact that they were armed, she just wanted them to leave Jack alone. She jumped up on Squalors back and started scratching his face and neck, and she started punching everywhere she could reach. Squalor roared and then made a violent bow, Angela wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and fell off his back and down on the floor. She hit her back and felt how all air was pressed out of her lounges. She tried to breathe, but she had to make two attempts before she felt the wonderful feeling of oxygen in her lounges. But that feeling didn't last for long. Squalor had walked over to her and kicked her hard in the side. Angela turned over to her stomach, only to get another hard kick in her side, and another. The pain was horrible, she couldn't breathe, she felt the taste of blood and vomit in her mouth and she was sure that her ribs would brake… Then he stopped, walked over to Jack and kicked him instead. Angela screamed.

"Stop! Please stop! He's had enough now, please…" Squalor walked over to Angela again and grabbed her shoulders roughly, he forced her to stand up, the room was spinning and Angela felt like she was going to throw up. She was pushed into the wall. Squalor pressed his body against hers.

"Ye didn't say a word when we tried to 'ave a little good time with ye on my uncle's ship, but ye're pleading fer him!"

"Please…He's had enough now…he can't even stand, please…"

"No. It's not enough! He deserves it. I lost everything because of him! My uncle is dead; I lost the ship and the glory he promised me! I had to flee, like an animal!"

"P…please…" Squalor started laughing.

"'ave ye heard anything more amusing Twigg? The whore is begging fer the pirates' life." Twigg started laughing too.

"Why do ye even bother? He's worthless…" Now Twigg walked over to Jack and kicked him. Angela tried to push Squalor away, but he only pressed his body even harder against hers. Suddenly were his hand inside her shirt, Angela tried to push him away again, but when that didn't work she bit his cheek. Squalor roared and then slapped Angela.

"Big mistake…" Then he smiled. "I'm gonna give ye a choice. Ye can keep fighting, but I'll just tie ye up and make ye watch as we keep 'aving fun with yer friend over there. "He nodded towards Jack." And trust me, I can keep doing this all day. And then, I'll cut his throat, and watch as he bleeds to death. Or," his grin grew wider, "ye can be a good girl and do as I tell you without making a sound, and I'll just shoot him when I'm done with you." Angela stared at Squalor, the alternatives where horrible. What could she do? She could never fight, and win, against both men. But to give in, and do what Squalor wanted her to, it was too horrible and degrading. But she couldn't let them keep torturing Jack; an immediate death was the most humane thing…

Angela took a deep shivering breath before she relaxed her body and looked down at the floor. Squalor started laughing before whispering in her ear.

"Good girl…" He kissed her neck before tarring her shirt open. Angela clutched her fists together, so tight that her nails were digging deep into her skin, but made no sound or any attempt to stop him. She heard footsteps and then Squalors voice.

"Don't worry Twigg, ye can 'ave her when I'm done…" Angela wanted to scream; feeling his hands touching her body was the worst feeling ever. But the bra had made him confused and bought her some time. But no plan appeared in her head. She realised that she had no choice, she had to put up with anything the two men wanted to do with her, and then they would probably kill her. She felt how Squalors hands moved down and started to unbuckle her belt.

Then she heard something. Someone tried to open the door to the shop.

"Why should we trust them?" _James!_

"James! We're in here! Help!" Squalor pressed his hand over her mouth. Angela saw how Twigg sneaked over to the backdoor, but Squalor didn't seem to notice.

"Ye shouldn't 'ave done that. I was going to let ye live…But now, I'm gonna kill ye and then cut Jacks throat…" He pressed his pistol against Angelas' neck, she closed her eyes. She could hear how James and someone else tried to get inside, but they would never get inside in time…

A pistol was fired, Angela screamed and then felt how warm blood covered her face, but there was no pain. She opened her eyes again and saw how Squalor grabbed his throat before he fell to the ground. Behind him was Jack standing up, swaying, with a pistol in his hand. Jack had shot Squalor, right through his neck and missing Angelas head with just and inch. Jack looked at Angela before he fell to the floor…

Angela didn't know if it took seconds, minutes or hours but finally James, Will and some of James navvy men was able get the door open. Suddenly had someone grabbed Angela.

"Angela, are you all right?" James.

"I'm fine…" Angela pushed him away. James looked a bit relieved, then he took off his coat and put it on Angela. She blushed and pushed him away again.

"Stop it! I'm fine! Worry about Jack instead." She walked passed James and over to Jack, but there was a crowd around him. James passed her and walked over to one of his men who shook his head. Angela suddenly noticed that Elizabeth and Will were there. Elizabeth was crying and Will stared at the floor. Angela tried to walk over to them but James grabbed her.

"Angela don't! Stay here."

"No…what are you doing? Why aren't anyone helping Jack!" She was able to get lose from James's grip and walked into the middle of the circle around Jack. She stared at his body lying on the floor. She felt how someone put a hand on her shoulder, then she heard James voice whispering.

"He's gone Angela…"

* * *

**Please don't hate me, I've really been working hard with this chapter.**

**I'm working hard to finish the next chapter soon.**


	7. Never say never

Angela stared at Jacks body for a few seconds. His pale face, which was covered in blood, his clothes that was tarred in pieces, the wounds all over his chest and the pistol, lying a few inches away from Jacks left hand…

"No!" Angela turned around and grabbed the collar on his shirt.

"He stood up, just a few seconds ago. He shot Squalor!" She turned around and kneeled next to Jacks body. He wasn't breathing; she checked for his pulse but couldn't find it. Angela used her hand to wipe of as much blood from her face as possible, then she took a deep shivering breath before she placed her fingers beneath Jacks chin, lifted his head up a little before she placed her hands on Jacks chest and started performing CPR.

"Angela…" James said pleading. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, Angela shook it off.

"No! Come on Jack, breathe!" She leaned forward, pressed her lips against his and forced air into his lounges again. She checked his pulse, no change.

_No…can't be dead…please…_

Angela continued to do chest compressions and then blow air into is mouth for what seemed forever, but it didn't seem to help. People were talking behind her, but Angela didn't hear what they said, and she didn't care either. Her min was focused on Jack.

"Come on Jack! I can't breathe for you forever!"

"Angela just stop!" It was Elizabeth. Angela could hear that she was crying. "Please stop, it's no use." Angela stopped for a second.

"No! Continue Angela, help him." Will kneeled next to her. Angela met his eyes and saw the panic in them, she nodded and then continued.

"Come on Jack. You were the one who taught me to never give up, don't you dare give up now!" A tear fell from Wills eye.

Somewhere behind her could she hear someone saying that Jack would never survive. Angela started to realise that there probably were no use, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't give up…

She leaned forward again, pressed her lips against Jacks, but suddenly Jack started to cough. Angela sat up and stared at Jack. He opened his eyes and at first Angela thought that he was looking straight at her, but then she realised that he couldn't see her…Jack took a short rattling breath before closing his eyes again…

Angela leaned forward again; she checked for his pulse and smiled when she felt it.

"Jack?" Will had leaned forward too. Angela placed her hand on Wills arm before she stood up.

"Look, we need to move him I need a bed, clean rags or linen or something, hot water and a doctor, now!" No one moved, Angela realised that none of James men were very keen on helping a pirate.

"Fine!" Angela ran upstairs, took the sheet from Will's old bed and a pillow, than she ran down again.

"Elizabeth, there's a table over there, here." She gave the pillow and sheet to her.

"We can't get him upstairs." Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the table to turn it in to a temporary bed.

"Well go on then, carry the man to the table." The men had no choice but to follow James order, even though they didn't want to. But they carried Jack carefully over to the table.

"I'll get him ready."

"No Will, he will be too embarrassed, let me do it. Elizabeth kiss Will on his cheek and then walked over to Jack with some linen and a bucket with water that she had found somewhere.

"Will, you need to find the doctor." Angela had grabbed Wills arm, he nodded.

"Angela…" Angela turned around and looked straight into James worried face.

"Wait Will." Will stopped and looked confused at James.

"I know for sure that the doctor isn't in Port Royal today…"

"What? You've got to be kidding! He has to be here!"

"No Angela, he'll be here tomorrow morning, maybe…"

"Jack don't have till tomorrow!"

James stared at the floor for a few seconds, then he thought of something and looked up again. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes Angela, you just saved Jacks life, it's clear that you know things about medicine."

"I'm not a doctor James…or at least not yet. I was going to be, but god, I can't do this. I've never done anything like this before."

"You don't have a choice, like you said, Jack don't have until tomorrow." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this."

"No James, I don't have any medical equipment…And I can't do this alone…"

"Anamaria…." James turned around.

"What?"

"On the Black Pearl! Anamaria sutured Jacks arm! She has some box with some equipment, she can help!" James hurried over to Will who were standing a few feet away.

"Hurry down to the harbour and find Anamaria! You need to tell her what happened and tell her to get over here with her box of medical equipment. Now Turner!" Will nodded and ran as fast as he could down to the harbour.

"I'll help Angela; I have some experience from injuries." Angela nodded.

"I need another shirt…It's too much blood on this and…" She blushed, looked up and saw something that she never thought Commodore Norrington ever would do. He had taken his shirt of, he gave her the shirt and Angela took it. She took of James coat and gave it back to him.

"He's ready…" Elizabeth stopped and stared at the scene. James without anything on his upper body and Angela wearing nothing but a bra. Now it was James turn to blush. Angela took the shirt on quickly, smiled and said thank you to James. Then she hurried over to the other side of the shop, and to Jack.

"You, leave!" The navvy men looked more then willing to follow James's orders.

"Wait! There were others…"

"What?"

"Squalor wasn't alone! Twigg was here, he helped him! And they talked about two more…Just find Twigg. A tall thin man, he looks like a rat. Find him!" James nodded and the men disappeared.

Angela sighed and then walked over to the table that Jack was lying on. He was naked, with only a piece of linen covering his "private parts". The white sheet beneath him was covered in blood already. Elizabeth came with a bucket of water and Angela washed her face and hands. Then she walked over to Jack and examined his injuries.

"We need to suture the wound on his thigh and the one of the back of his head, they're bleeding the worst. Come, put pressure here." Angela took Elizabeth's hand, in which she held a small piece of linen, and pressed it down on the wound on Jacks thigh.

"James, hold here." James nodded and pressed a piece of fabric on the back of Jacks head.

Angela kept examine him.

"A few broken ribs, the right wrist is broken and so is his nose. The jaw isn't, one positive thing…"

A loud noise made all three turn around, Anamaria had entered the shop.

"Ana!" Angela hurried over to her. "We really need your help."

They walked over to Jack; James blushed worse then ever as Anamaria glanced at his chest.

But then they all got to work. Anamaria sutured the wound on Jacks head, James helped her. Angela took care of the wound on Jacks thigh, which was the worst one. Elizabeth stood nest to them and gave them the equipment they needed. When they were done with those wounds they started working on the rest. Jacks body was in really bad shape, but he was breathing, and nothing else mattered at the moment.

Angela took a firm grip on Jacks right hand and then, quickly, pushed the bones back into its place. Then she and James tied a bandage tight around the wrist. They kept working on Jacks injuries for a while before Angela backed away.

"That's all we can do…for now at least…" She checked his pulse and breaths.

"We should move him Angela." James wiped off his hands. Angela nodded.

"But where? And how?" Angela turned to Jack and saw Anamaria standing next to him and carefully caressing his cheek. Elizabeth was cleaning up all the bloodstained fabrics on the floor. But then Angela heard something. She turned around and walked over to the big wheal were the donkey was, or should be. At first she didn't see the animal, but when she did, she nearly screamed. The donkeys was bleeding, the pirates had tried to cut its throat but had failed. Angela kneeled next to the animal; she placed a gentle kiss on its muzzle before she turned around, grabbed a sword behind her and with one strike, ended the animals' misery.

She dropped the sword and stared at the animal. James walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then suddenly, a loud bang behind them and then the sound of voices, Angela and the rest turned to the door.

Some of Norringtons men came in, dragging a man…

"You!" Angela tried to attack Twigg but was stopped by James.

"No! Let me go!" Angela struggled to get away from James's firm grip.

"I want him! Let me have him." James was shocked by the deep hate in her eyes.

"No Angela. Listen to me. I'll make sure that he's punished. You need to worry about Jack right now. He still needs you." Angela calmed down and nodded.

"But I want to see him when he dies." That was not a request. James just nodded. Pleased, Angela pass the men who were holding Twigg, but not before she had given him a hard punch in his stomach. James walked over to Twigg.

"You better hope that Jack makes it, or you'll wish that I had let her have you now. Take him out of my sight!" The men did as he ordered.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth had suddenly remembered her husband.

"He's with ye father, they went fer a walk." Elizabeth smiled towards Anamaria, grateful to her father. Then she suddenly thought of something.

"We can place Jack in my old room!"

And they did. They made a temporary stretcher and moved Jack to the Governors mansion.

"How is he?" Governor Swann was standing behind Angela, who was sitting on the edge of the bed were Jack was lying, Outside the window were only darkness, it was a beautiful night, but neither of them had noticed that.

"He is stable…at least for the moment…" Will entered the room.

"I'll sit with him tonight Angela; you just go and get some sleep."

"No, I'll stay, can't get much sleep anyway."

"Angela…please, let me stay with him tonight."

"What if he stops breathing again?" Angela spoke in a low voice, but didn't take her eyes of Jacks chest once.

"I saw what you did, and I'm sure that I can manage to do it. And I'll make someone fetch you of course. Please…I wasn't much help earlier." Angela turned around and saw tears' falling from the young mans face.

"Come here." Will walked over to her. "Sit here," she nodded towards a chair next to the bed, "and don't leave him out of your sight once. And if anything happens, find me!" Will nodded, so Angela stood up and left the room, followed by the Governor. He closed the door behind them and then placed his left hand gently on Angelas arm. But the touch made Angela want to scream. She couldn't stay here another second. So she ran down the stairs and out of the house. And the first thing she did when she got out was to bend forward and throw up. Angela took several deep breathes when she was done before she ran over to a tree, sat down on the ground and leaned her back against the trunk. She couldn't breathe, she looked at her hands and saw that there was still blood on them, frenetic tried she to get the blood off. The smothering feeling grew stronger for every second, she couldn't breathe. Tears started falling from her eyes, but she didn't even try to stop them…

* * *

I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, but it was a hard chapter to write.

I hope you're not too disappointed.

Next chapter is on the way ;)


	8. Humane

During the next two days, Jack developed a high fever. Either Angela or Will was there by Jacks side every minute of the day, but there was nothing they could do, except try to get his fever down.

"Angela!" James had hurried over to the Governors mansion as soon as he had got the news. He pressed his hands to his sides and tried to catch his breathe again. Angela turned around and James met the pale girls' eyes.

"What is it James?" James took one deep breathe before speaking.

"The doctor…he just returned." He could see the relief in Angelas eyes.

"We gotta' go." She stood up, passed James in a hurry before hesitating.

"But what about Jack…Will's asleep and I can't leave him alone."

"I can watch him for a while." Both James and Angela turned around. Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"I've been here for while, and besides, Will won't wake up for at least a few hours, so I can look after Jack." Angela smiled and gave Elizabeth a short hug. She whispered the words thank you in her ear before leaving the room.

"What do you mean you can't help him!"

"Angela calm down!" James grabbed Angelas' right arm.

"You have to; you're a doctor for crying out loud!" The man stepped forward.

"I don't have to do anything. Good day." He tried to close the door but Angela pushed it open again.

"You have an obligation…Why won't you help him!"

"He is a pirate!"

"He is also a human being!" The doctor pulled his fingers through the dark hair and Angela noticed a few grey hairs. He looked up, but avoided Angela.

"I'm sorry miss, but there is nothing I can do. I can't help pirates."

"You're not just helping a pirate. You're saving a man whose life is hanging by a thread. Like you're supposed to. Isn't that why you became a doctor?" The man looked at her, and Angela realised that she had gotten through to him. She took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please sir, he is my friend."

"And mine as well." Angela turned to the door where James, who had been waiting outside, was standing.

"And he is also a friend of the Governor. In fact, he his in the Governors charge, in his mansion. And I sincerely doubt that he will be pleased when he hears that you refused to help him." The doctor looked terrified.

"As you wish Commodore, I'll stop by and have a look at him, but that's all! Shall we say in an hour?"

"Thank you James." He smiled.

"All you need is the right connections." Angela returned his smile.

"I guess…Commodore…there's one thing I wonder." They were walking side by side in the sun, heading back to the Governor's mansion, when Angela suddenly had come to think of something.

"Commodore? Since when did we become so formal?"

"Sorry, James. I was just wondering, how exactly did you find out about where we were?"

"Is that really important Angela?" James looked uncomfortable.

"Yes it is! To me…"

"Miss Angela! Commodore!" One of the Governors maids came running down the hill."

"Commodore, sir." She curtsied. "It's Mr Sparrow. He is awake."

Angela and James looked at each other before they both started running. Angela ran faster than James and entered Elizabeth's old room before he did.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, dabbing his forehead with a damp rag. Jack was lying on his back in the bed, his eyes were wide open and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Jack…?" Angela walked slowly over to the bed. She said the mans name again but he didn't react.

"I don't think he can hear us." Elizabeth's voice was shivering, so were her hands. Angela hurried over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth started crying. James entered the room. He looked at the two women first, then at the pirate in the bed and rage started growing inside him. Hadn't those three already suffered enough because of those pirates? It's not fare…

"Elizabeth." Angela looked at her friend. "Go home and be with your husband. You need each other." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Mrs Turner…Elizabeth." James stepped forward and took her hand gently, a gesture that he wouldn't have dreamed about doing a year ago, it wasn't proper. "Go home to Will."

Elizabeth nodded and then left the room. Angela sat down on the bed instead and took Jacks warm hand in hers.

"He has such high fever…"

"The doctor will be here soon…" Angela nodded and looked at Jack again. He was pale as a ghost. Elizabeth had removed everything that could be in the way, but without his beard, moustache and all the beads and tangles in his hair he looked so small. Angela caressed his cheek, Jack turned his head and stared right at her, but Angela knew that he couldn't see her.

"James…how did you know where we were, and that we were in trouble, you never told me…" James looked uncomfortable again, but once again he was saved by a maid. The young girl entered the room, curtsied and then told James that the doctor had arrived. The doctor entered the room at the same time as the young maid left it. He had a bag with equipment with hem, which he placed on a table and then, without saying a word, started examine Jack. Angela and James stood behind him and watched in silence. After a while he turned around again, with a smile on his face.

"Whoever took care of this man did it splendidly."

"I did sir."

"Oh really. Was your father a doctor miss?" Angela opened her mouth to tell him that she was a doctor, but then changed her mind.

"Yes sir, he was, back in England."

The doctor nodded. "It seems he taught you well. There is nothing I can do right now. I'll come check on him tomorrow. Just keep trying to keep his fever down."

"Will he make it?" James clutched his fists together.

"It's hard to say at the moment Commodore."

They talked for a while but then the doctor left. Angela sat down on the bed again, Jack were sleeping again now.

"James…This is the third time I ask you this and now I want an answer. How did you know were and that we were in the need of aid?" James sighed.

"I was at the Kent's residence when two of my men came and told me that two filthy men had come running to the fort looking for me. They were arrested, but instead of putting up some resistance they let themselves be caught and told the men that Jack Sparrow were captured in the blacksmiths shop and was going to be murdered."

"And you believed them…why?"

"I don't know…but I did. So I left together with Mr and Mrs Turner and the rest you know."

_Where are those other two morons?_

"The men….they were pirates weren't they?" James nodded.

"Where are they now?"

"Commodore." The two men nodded to each other.

"Reed, I would like to visit the two pirates we captured a few days ago." The young man named Reed nodded again and then opened the rough wooden door. Angela followed James into a dark room, then down some stairs.

"I don't recognise this place." Angela whispered and thought of the prison cells in the movie. The guard, Mr Reed, leaded forward.

"After the pirate attack last year the Commodore and the Governor had parts of the fort rebuilt. Down here we have three cells, and the smallest, darkest and most guarded the Commodore named The Sparrow Cell. He planned to lock Jack Sparrow in that cell, but now is it holding the foe that nearly killed him instead." Angela felt a chill growing inside her chest when she thought of Twigg. She quickened her pace and grabbed Norringtons arm. They came to a small hall. On each side were two cells, but in the end of the room were a big wooden door and behind it, Angela figured, were The Sparrow Cell. She turned her head to the right and smiled when she saw two familiar faces.

"Pintel, Ragetti." The two men stood up.

"Miss Angela."

"Commodore." Angela turned to Norrington. "I demand that these two men are released at once. You have no right to keep them locked in here. They saved me and Jack, James, please."

"They are pirates Angela."

"And heroes non the less."

James pressed his lips together; he hated to admit that Angela was right. But to let two pirates go, who had already escaped him twice…

"Release them." He regretted it as soon as the words had left his mouth. The guard walked over to the cell and opened it, even though he didn't seem to like the thought of the pirates being set free.

"You must leave at once, and the next time you set foot in Port Royal, you will be executed!"

The two men nodded and hurried over to the stairs.  
"Wait!" Angela walked over to them. "Here." She gave Pintel a small leather pouch.

"I've earned this money. Please take it and use them to start a new honest life. No more stealing." Pintel took the pouch and looked startled at Angela, Ragetti looked as if he couldn't believe it.

"And thank you. You risked your life to save Jack. I will never forget that."

"Is he all right now miss?" Angela shook her head.

"We don't now…" Pintel reached out his hand to place on Angelas shoulder, but withdraw when he saw the look on Norringtons face.

"He'll be fine miss. I know tha'… If there's anyone who can cheat death it's Jack."

Angela nodded. Pintel sighed and then walked towards the stairs, followed by Ragetti. They looked at the Commodore, grinned and then hurried up the stairs.

"Reed, follow them to the harbour and make sure that they are on a ship destined for a town far away from here, tonight!" Reed nodded and started to run after the pirates.

Angela and James walked slowly up the stairs.

"I can't believe you locked them in here." Then she started laughing. "The Sparrow Cell?"

James grinned.

"I was angry…"

"Hey, you let him go Commodore."

"I gave him on day's head start, one day!" Angela started laughing even harder than before and even James had to smile.

_She watched the man lying on the bed. She saw his chest move up and down, slowly._

_She took a firmer grip on the pistol; her finger was resting on the trigger._

_She had to this, it was the right thing to do._

_She aimed, took a deep breath, it was time._

"Anamaria, no!" James had opened the door and saw Anamaria standing next to the bed, aiming her pistol at him. James leaped forward and grabbed Anamarias' arm the same second as she fired, she missed and hit an urn standing on the window-ledge.

"Damn it! You bloody fool let go." Anamaria tried to make James let go, but he had a too firm grip around her arm. He forced her to lie on her back on the floor while holding her arms. The commotion had woken Angela up and she entered the room. First she saw was James and Anamaria on the floor, then she saw the unconscious Will and then the pistol.

"Whatta…?" Angela hurried over to Will; she kneeled next to him and saw a gash on his forehead.

"She tried to shoot Jack!" James was still fighting to keep Anamaria down on the floor. She screamed and tried to escape his grip, but then she got limb and started crying.

"I have to do it…Look at him. He would be better of dead!" Startled James let go of her arms. He wanted to embrace her, but he didn't. Instead he climbed off her and stood up.

"Why?" Will sat up, supported by Angela.

"Look at him Turner! Does tha' look like Jack to ye? No, because it aint Jack. He would want us to kill him, and he would 'ave done it for one of us!" Anamaria sat up and wiped away her tears.

"How can you say that?" Will stared at the woman. "I thought you cared for him…"

"I love him Will! We all do, jus' as much as ye do. He is our Captain! The bloody best one there is! And he is our friend. And that's why we 'ave to help him! Why can't ye understand that? Angela, tell him! I see it in yer eyes! Ye know he can't be saved!"

Four days had passed since Angela had been with James to the fort and Jack weren't better. Sure the fever was down a bit, but other from that… He slept through most of the days, moaning, crying or screaming in his sleep.

"Angela?" Will had grabbed her arm. Angela looked at Will.

"I don't know…but it doesn't look good Will. I don't think he's getting any better. But it is too soon to tell!" She looked at Anamaria who were standing up.

"I don't know… Maybe he'll be fine." Angela stood up too. "But that is going to take time. And maybe he'll…maybe he'll die. Or maybe he'll be like this, forever. And yes Anamaria, you're right, Jack wouldn't want this. But we can't give up, if there is anyone out there who can beat this, it's Jack. You know how strong he his Ana." Anamaria looked at Jack and tears started falling from her eyes.

"We are leaving tonight. But we'll return in a few weeks, if he aint any better…you must leave 'im to us." Angela nodded. Will stared at her.

"Anamaria…you can't kill him." James looked at the young woman.

"I'm not a murderer Commodore, I'm jus' trying to help a friend." And with that she bent down, picked up her pistol and then left the room.

"Angela…"

"Stop it Will and look at him. I know that you love him like a brother, but look at him! That isn't Jack, and he might never be Jack Sparrow again. Is it really fair to let him be like this? I agree with Anamaria, but I also think he deserves a chance..."

"He'll be fine Angela, I know he will."

"He probably wont…He'd be better of dead, and I'm starting to wish he was!" Angela ran out from the room.


	9. A small cup of tea

The night was warm.

Norrington couldn't sleep so he was walking along the beachside, with his mind focused on Jack and what had happened earlier that day. He would never admit it, but the man had grown on him and he thought of him as a friend, almost an equal.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound, someone was walking towards him. He smiled; even in the dark could he easily see who it was. That was another thing he'd never admit, he had been watching her a lot lately, even though he knew he shouldn't, she was forbidden fruit.

He took a deep breath and then called her name. She stopped and looked around, but smiled when she saw him and then walked over to him.

"Good evening." James hoped that she couldn't hear how glad he was that she was there.

"Hi." _Oh God what a beautiful smile she has._

He did his best not to stare, even though it was really hard.

"Can't you sleep either?" _Dear God where did that squeaky voice come from?_

He cleared his throat.

"No. I just can't stop thinking about Jack." _Oh…_

"Me too. It's really an awful thing that has happened."

To James surprise she started laughing.

"What could possible be that funny?"

"Nothing…but do you always talk like that?"

James grinned embarrassed. Then he noticed how sad her eyes were, even with that beautiful smile on her lips. He cleared his throat again.

"I don't suppose you wouldliketohaveacupoftea?" He cleared his throat once again and took a deep breath.

"I don't live far from here…"

"I'd like that." He stared at her. Did she really say what he thought she did?

"Well…shall we then?"

So they walked together, in silence, over to James house. He lived alone in a small mansion, except for a few servants.

"Isn't it very lonely? To live here alone?"

"Sometimes…"

He showed her to the dining room and then he went to the kitchen and made the tea himself, since the maid had gone to sleep a long time ago. He didn't want to wake her up, and he liked the thought of a secret meeting. A forbidden meeting…

They drank their tea in silence. James found himself staring at her several times. And once had she looked up, her beautiful brown eyes had met his and a strange warm feeling had growing inside his chest.

"Shouldn't you be…" He had forgotten to swallow and nearly choked on the tea. He coughed and then smiled to show her that he was ok.

"No…we postponed it."

They finished their tea, she stood up ready to leave, but James stopped her.

"It's very late so…" He took a deep breath. _Now or never!_

"… maybe you could spend the night here. I have a guestroom of course!" He blushed and looked away, but not for long. He looked at her and noticed a smile on the face of his dreams.

_A dream…more than that could she never be… she was forbidden._

She said yes to his offer and James followed her upstairs to the guestroom.

"You are one strange man", she said before kissing his cheek and then she closed the door.

Dawn was near, but James couldn't sleep. He had been twisting and turning all night. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The kiss she had given him…the memory of her body beneath his earlier…

He sighed and pressed his pillow over his face. His thoughts weren't right he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He had never had a desire like this before, and knowing that she was sleeping in the room next to his was enough to drive him mad.

He sighed and eventually gave in to his lusts, knowing that he would hate himself the next morning.

The fact that his reputation would be ruined if anyone found out didn't bother him one bit, his mind was focused on one thing…

Anamaria…


	10. Dreams of Hope

Will looked at the sleeping man. It was strange to see him like this. Will placed his hand above Jacks and felt the warmth from it, the fever. Will sighed and tried to keep his tears away, but he had to give in to them. In his heart he knew that Anamaria were right, Jack didn't deserve this. Maybe death would be a relief. But Will couldn't let go, he wouldn't! He sighed again and looked out the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Will wiped away his tears while wishing that Jack could have seen this day.

Will suddenly heard a low moan and looked down at Jack. He was sweating and shivering. Will took a firm grip of Jacks hand.

"It's all right Jack, I'm here." Whatever demons Jack saw in his dreams Will could only imagine, but they were haunting Jack in his sleep. Suddenly Jack started screaming. Will grabbed his both arms but that only made Jack screams worse and he tried to get away from Wills firm grip.

Angela, who had been sleeping came running in, wearing nothing but a shirt the Governor had given her.

"What happened?" Will looked up and Jack was able to pull one arm away.

"I don't know he just started screaming!" Angela ran over to the bed, climbed up and straddled Jacks stomach in an attempt to keep him lying down. Will could only reach Jacks left arm so the right one was free.

"Jack! Jack calm down!" Angela had her hands on Jacks shoulders and used her whole body to keep him down.

"Miss Angela?" Angela turned to the door and saw Stephen standing there. In the same second Jack raised his right arm and gave Angela a hard blow across the face. She fell off the bed and on to the floor. Stephen ran over to her and helped her up.

"Miss, are you all right?" Angela ignored him and ran over to Jack again. Will had climbed up on the bed now and used his body to force Jack down. He rapped his arms around him so he couldn't move. Jack struggled and screamed but eventually relaxed and got limb in Wills arms. Will let go of him and climbed off his body.

"Are you ok Will?" He nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, look at you." She had noticed a wound on his chin.

"What?" Will put his hand on the wound.

"Oh, he bit me." Will shrugged his shoulder and then used his sleeve to wipe off the blood.

"Are you sure you're all right Angela? Looked as if he got a fine hit on you earlier?"

"I'll live." Her face was soar and she would probably get a black eye. She looked at Jack.

"Oh shit! He's bleeding!" Now Will saw it too, a stain of blood was growing on the white quilt.

"The stitches on his leg must have come undone!" Angela pulled the quilt off Jacks body and saw that she was right. She ordered Will to fetch needle and thread so that she could suture the wound again.

"Damn it! It's infected, no wonder his fever is so high." She cleaned the wound, sutured it and then put the quilt on Jack again. Then she suddenly remembered Stephen and turned around.

"Hi." Stephen looked uncomfortable.

"You wanted to see me?" He nodded.

"I was just…just wondering. I heard what happened and was worried."

"Oh." Angela walked over to him, he looked even more uncomfortable and backed away. Angela suddenly remembered that she had no pants.

"If you just wait right here I'll get dressed and we could go for a walk."

She left the room quickly, Stephen walked slowly over to the bed.

"So…he is still alive?" Will looked up.

"Yes, and we are trying to keep him that way."

"Is it really worth the effort? I mean, if he gets well he'll probably end up in a noose sooner or later." He chuckled, but immediately stopped when he saw Wills not so very amused face. There was an awkward silence and the two men looked at each other. Stephen cleared his throat and then turned around just in time to see Angela walk through the door. She was wearing dark trousers and a white shirt.

"Shall we go then?" Stephen nodded towards Will, who just looked at him, and then followed Angela down stairs.

"So, what did you want?

"I told you, I heard what happened and I was worried about you. And they haven't let anyone into that house. The Governors servants that is." Angela smiled and wondered what the young man would say if he found out about Anamaria and the other pirates, who had been much welcome guests in the Governors house.

"Well, thank you for your concern but as you can see, I'm fine."

"Of course. Well, I guess we should get going then. I'll see if there is a carriage we could borrow…"  
"I have legs and can walk very well Mr Jones, the carriage is unnecessary."

"Of course miss." He made a short bow and Angela sighed.

"Come on." She started walking in a quick pace. They walked in silence for a while before Stephen spoke.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"What?" Angela stopped walking, so did Stephen.

"Well, I didn't mean to be rude. But you can afford with better clothes, just look at that jewellery you're wearing, and still you wear those…"

"Have you ever worn a corset Mr Jones?"

"No."

"Well, if you'll ever wear one, you'll understand why I wear these clothes." Angela started walking again. "And besides, Jack Sparrow gave me this necklace." Stephen looked confused, but then he smiled and followed her.

"You are very different miss. I meant that as a compliment", he continued when Angela gave him a look that wasn't pleased.

"What is it that you want?" Stephen stepped in front of her.

"I want to get to know you miss. I've wanted to talk to you ever since the ceremony. I have to admit that you awaked my curiosity that day." Angela looked at the young man and smiled.

"If you really want to get to know me then stop being so formal. Just call me Angela."

"Oh no miss, I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper." He looked down.

"I want you to call me Angela, and none of that miss crap." He looked up again, surprised by her language.

"As you wish, Angela."

They walked in the town for a while, talking. Mostly Stephen talked about himself, his family and his dreams. Angela listened, fascinated by him, and she remembered when she was younger and had dreams. It was strange how old she felt, and wondered exactly how long ago it was since her dreams had died.

Stephen had been a part of the navvy for nearly seven years now and had great plans, he dreamed about being the captain of his own ship and maybe one day become Governor. He came from a rather wealthy family; he had no brothers but four sisters who all were younger then him.

"I don't like that you are taking care of that pirate." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"I'm worried, you could get hurt. I mean, just look at what happened today. He is dangerous."

"He didn't mean to. He wasn't even awake! He is sick Stephen."

"I know, but why do you take care of him?"

"He is my friend!" Angela was furious. She had just developed a friendship with Stephen and now he ruined it.

"I'm sorry Angela...I didn't mean to upset you."

"But you did."

"Please forgive me. But all my life have I heard that pirates are evil. And now is one living in the same house as the Governor, he is protected by the Commodore and has a beautiful lady who takes care of him." Angela sighed and turned around.

"Wait! Please Angela. Maybe I'm wrong, wrong about everything. Can you teach me? After all, you know the pirates best; make me understand why you care so much for them."

Angela didn't know what to say. Stephen smiled, an innocent smile, but did he really want her to teach him what so good about the pirates? She didn't really know herself sometimes…

"I mean, especially after what happened, when you were attacked."

"Jack was attacked, not me. I tried to help him but I failed!" The memory of Squalors face, what he almost did to her, it made her feel sick.

"Um… Look, it's getting late, I have to go."

"Let me follow you home then."

"No! Stephen, no. I want to be alone."

"Can I see you again?"

"I don't know." Angela turned around and ran.

"Easy boy." Angela was sitting on Sparrows back. The horse had gotten scared by a bird, but Angelas voice calmed him down. The two had a special connection, anyone could see that. It wasn't the same horse since Angela had taken over the care for him.

It had gone another three days since she had been talking to Stephen, she hadn't seen him since then and Jack hadn't gotten any better.

Angela sighed.

"Come on Sparrow, let's head home." She pressed her heels into the horse sides and Sparrow started galloping.

She met a few ladies on the way to the Governors mansion, she nodded towards them but they just stared at her. Angela shook her head; she didn't care what those snooty rich folks thought about her. She knew very well that everyone was talking about her.

"Let them talk."

When she came back to the stable she took care of Sparrow before letting him out on the field. She stood there for a while behind the fence and watched the black horse as he was grazing. The sun stood high in the sky and it was a very warm day. Angela unbuttoned the two top buttons on her shirt and felt a small cool breeze. After a while she decides to go inside and see how Jack was doing.

She stepped into the dim, but cool, hallway, and immediately met two of the maids who started on her unbuttoned shirt. Angela stared right back at them, but buttoned her shirt. She walked muttering up the stairs and when she stepped into "Jacks room" she was met by a sight that nearly made her scream. Will AND Jack were sitting on the bed, Will with a huge smile on his lips and Jack looking a bit disoriented. His shirt was way too big now, since he had lost so much weight. Angela ran over to the bed.

"Oh my God. Jack?"

"I don't know if he can hear us. I was sitting in the chair and suddenly Jack just sat up." Will was nearly laughing as he spoke.

"Jack?" Angela placed her right hand on his cheek, the man looked up and to Angelas dismay was there a shadow over his eyes.

"It's gonna be ok Jack, I promise. Will and I are both here, always." Will placed his hand on Angelas arm. She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly Jack leaned forward, Angela grabbed him and tried to help him to lie down but he refused and Angela realised that he was trying to stand up. She took his right arm and Will his left and they both gave him support when he stood up. Carefully they let go and Jack took one step forward, but fell immediately. Will grabbed him and helped him back into the bed, Jack let him this time. He fell asleep as soon as he had put his head on the pillow. Angela started crying.

"Angela?" Will looked at her.

"I'm sorry Will, I'm just shocked I guess. And happy."

"He'll be all right now huh?"

"Oh, Will, don't hope for too much. He'll live, I'm sure. But if he'll ever be fine, if he'll ever be what he once was…Just don't expect anything. But don't loose hope, this is huge Will. He shouldn't be doing this fine, he shouldn't even live."

"He'll make it, I know he will." Angela looked at her friend and wished she were as sure as him.

"Of course he will." She gave Will a quick hug. "Of course he will."

Now both of them were crying.


	11. Healing

A few days passed. Jack could walk now, but he didn't seem aware of anything around him. He could stare right at Will, but Will wasn't sure that Jack knew who he was, or if he even could see him. He was almost like a small child, always touching things, breaking something.

Will sighed; it was the fifth time today that he had stopped Jack from walking down the stairs, or more likely, falling down the stairs.

"Come on Jack; let's go back to your room." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Will sighed again, opened the door and then grabbed Jacks shirt when he tried to go back to the stairs. He brought Jack over to a chair by one of the windows. Jack liked to sit there and look out. Will sat down on the bed and watched him.

Sure, he and Elizabeth both wanted children, but a 35 year old child? And after all the work with Jack were Will seriously doubting if he ever wanted children.

Jack had always been like an older brother, sometimes, even a father. He had looked after Will, told him stories of wild adventures, and Will would never forget the tips he had given him the day on his wedding. Tips for his wedding night. Will nearly blushed when he thought of the things Jack had told him and remembered how awkward he had been feeling. But now…Jack was a child, a very complicated child. It made Will sad to see him like that. The once mighty pirate captain, transferred into a small boy.

"Hello Will, hi Jack." Angela had entered the room. Jack turned his attention from the window and smiled when he saw Angela. Will felt that it was a good sign, Jack had still very strong feelings for her.

"Will." Angela sat down next to him. "Go home. Elizabeth is worried about you. She's wondering where you were last night."

"I was walking."

"Will, please, don't forget your wife. She is Jacks friend too, but first of all is she your wife. Be her husband."

"Elizabeth…" Will smiled and then nodded.

"Is she at home?"

"No, she is here. She and the Governor are downstairs. Take her home and spend a wonderful afternoon with her. I'll take care of Jack for the rest of the day, and tonight."

Will smiled, it sounded tempting. He hadn't spent a whole afternoon, evening or night alone with Elizabeth for nearly a week now.

"Are you sure you can handle him? He is getting stronger."

"I'm sure. Go now." Will and Angela stood up, Angela gave him a short hug, Will said goodbye to Jack and then he left. Angela walked over to Jack.

"Hey, you know what? I was thinking, how would you like to go out today?" Jack looked at her, Angela wasn't sure if he had understood, but it almost seemed like it.

"Come on." She held out her hand, Jack looked at it and doubted but then he took it. His grip was light, the former strength was gone, but Angela was still happy, he had taken her hand. Jack stood up and slowly he and Angela left the room. When they came to the stairs Angela grabbed Jacks waist. It took several minutes, but they came down the stairs.

"Good job Jack."

"Angela? What are you doing?" Will and Elizabeth stood in the hallway.

"I'm taking Jack outside with me. And don't you dare try and stop me. Go home you to and spend some time with each other. Now." Will looked as if he were going to protest but Elizabeth whispered something in his ear, Will blushed, nodded and then gave in.

"Just take care of him."

"I always do."

"This is nice isn't it?" Angela and Jack were lying in the grass beneath a tree in the Governors garden. Both of them were lying on their back, staring at the sky above them. Angela was watching the big fluffy clouds and Jack…Angela wasn't sure what he was doing. She rolled over on her stomach.

"I wish you could talk again. I miss you Jack." Jack didn't even look at her. He just looked up at the sky. Suddenly he gasped and sat up; he looked at Angela and then pointed up at the sky. Angela looked up. First she didn't understand what he meant but then she saw the cloud that looked like a big ship, well, it looked almost like a ship if she squinted her eyes.

"You miss the Pearl don't you?" She stood up, she couldn't stand the heartbreaking look in Jacks eyes.

"Come on, it's too warm, let's go back inside and…" Angela gasped; there was a sharp pain in her chest. She stumbled forward, she couldn't breathe. Jack stood up and grabbed her. He helped her to sit down and held her hand. After a short while Angela could breathe normally again. She looked at Jack.

"I could feel his blade…Barbossas blade…" She looked into Jacks eyes and for a short second she saw warmth in them, a fire, but then the shadow appeared again. Jack stood up and started to walk back to the house. Angela looked after him.

"What the hell just happened?"

Jack was asleep; Angela sat in the chair by the window and watched him. She still had no idea of what had happened earlier. But for a short second had Jack been back, she had seen it in his eyes. Did he really care for her that much that he forced himself to come back if she was in danger? But how? And why did she feel the pain from Barbossas blade earlier? That had never happened before. She rubbed her chest and shivered.

Suddenly, Jack started moaning. Angela went over to the bed and sat down on it.

"It's ok Jack." Jack rolled together into a ball and now Angela realised that he was crying. She rapped her arms around him. Jack relaxed a little, but didn't stop crying. Angela bit her lip but then crawled down into the bed. She embraced him again and he put his head on her chest. Angela stroke the back of his head gently.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm here. No one can hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise. I'll always be here…"

_He opened the door carefully. The girl was lying in the bed with the pirate. At first had the scene shocked him, but then he realised that she was only comforting the pirate. She was singing quietly and he saw how the pirate relaxed._

_He stood there for a really long time._

_That was true friendship._

_That was love._

Angela opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Governor Swann.

"Come." Angela left the bed and followed him out from the room.

"I saw what you did last night. That was really sweet." Angela just looked at the floor.

"He needs you right now. You and William. But my daughter needs her husband as well. And there is nothing I can do to help anyone."

"Oh Governor, you have done enough." Angela looked at him, and saw how disturbed and worried he looked.

"I could never do anything like you did. That is true friendship Angela, Mr Sparrow can be glad to have such an amazing friend."

"Thank you sir. I'm lucky to have him as well." The Governor nodded.

"But how are you doing? I know that he meant a lot to you." Angela nearly gasped, were her feelings for Jack so obvious.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is a young man here; he said he wanted to see you." The Governor smiled.

"Really? Tell him I'm sorry, but I can't leave Jack right now."

"Don't be ridiculous, go, have some fun. Relax a little; I'll look after Mr Sparrow until William comes."

"Are you sure Governor? I mean…"

"Most definitely, go on now."

"Thank you sir." Angela hugged him.

"Surprise." Angela smiled when she saw Stephen.

"Hi Stephen. Come in." They walked into a small room with green chairs, a green sofa, a big table and paintings covering the walls.

"Anne!" An elderly grey haired, thickset maid entered the room. Angela told her to make some tea, the maid curtsied and disappeared. A few minutes later she came back with a silver tray, on it were a silver tea pot, two cups and two scones.

"Thank you Anne." Angela took a sip of the warm tea and then looked at Stephen; neither of them had said anything.

"What do you want Stephen?"

"I wanted to talk to you again."

"Why?"

"I hope that I don't seem too forward, but I am rather fond of you Angela." Angela was going to put her cup back on the table, but accidentally dropped it and poured the tea out over her own arm.

"Oh crap!" She stood up quickly while the hot tea was burning her arm.

"Angela!" Stephen hurried over to her.

"It's burning." Stephen looked around and saw a vase with flowers; he took it and poured it on Angelas skin. Angela sighed relieved when she felt the cool water.

"Thank you."

"Oh miss Angela, what happened." Anne, the maid entered the room and ran over to Angela. She glared at Stephen who backed away. Angela told Anne to go and get a wet rag for her, Anne curtsied and did as she asked. Stephen stepped forward again. Angela started laughing.

"I'm so sorry; I can't believe I was that clumsy."

"No, please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, I was just surprised." Stephen reached out his hand, as if he was going to place it on Angelas shoulder, but then changed his mind.

"It's so strange, I don't know you, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Stephen…" Angelas voice trembled.

"You have to leave." She whispered, Stephen nodded, then he turned around and left.

"Oh miss Angela, what and terrible accident." Anne had entered again and pressed a soaked rag roughly against her arm.

"Angela?" Angela looked up. Stephen stood in the doorway.

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, meet me hear." He nodded and then left.

"He is a fine young man miss."

"Yes he is."

"An honest man."

"Indeed." Angela looked at the maid who smiled.

"Is it right of me to continue to see him?"

The maid didn't answer she just continued smiling.

"Come on now miss, we have to find something for you to wear tomorrow."

"Will? What are you doing?" Will turned away from the window and looked at the beautiful woman in the bed.

"Come back to bed."

"In a minute Elizabeth." Will turned back to the window. Elizabeth sighed, stood up and walked over to her husband. She placed her hands around his waist and kissed his neck. Will smiled, turned around and kissed Elizabeth. He loved the feeling of her warm lips against his. The kiss became more passionate; Elizabeth sighed happily and let her hands slip inside Wills shirt. Will pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Will looked at her, he didn't know himself. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much.

"I just can't."

"Because of Jack?" Will nodded.

"There is nothing you can do right now, and besides, Angela is watching over him."

"He is my friend Elizabeth." Will walked away from her.

"He is my friend as well, but you are my husband!"

"Maybe that was a mistake!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean that." Will sat down on the bed.

"Then why did you say it?" Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"What if I can't do this? I can't give you what you deserve, you know that. Maybe you would be happier if you had married someone else. Like Commodore Norrington."

"I don't love James. I love you Will. And that is all that matters."

"I love you too Elizabeth." He kissed her.

"And I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Jack. I can't stand seeing him like this."

Elizabeth placed her hands around Wills neck.

"Then let me give you something else to think about." She kissed him, Will returned the kiss. Elizabeth fell backwards pulling Will with her.

And for the next couple of hours, Will didn't think about Jack once.

* * *

reviews please :) 


	12. The Rose

"You look lovely Angela." Angela looked up. She and Stephen was sitting on the grass in the Governors garden, Stephen had arrived early that day with a small basket with biscuits and a bottle of wine. Of course was Anne, the maid, standing beneath a tree a few feet away. It was not proper for a young woman to be alone with a man.

"Thank you." She placed her left hand on the soft fabric of her skirt. The dress was simple, orange, with a bow on the bodice and white lace on the sleeves. Her hair was tied back and Elizabeth had borrowed her a pair of pearl earrings to wear. Stephen couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Um…How is your arm?"

"Oh it's fine, thank you."

"Then why are you wearing that." He looked at the silk ribbon Angela had tied around her brand. Angela quickly covered it with her hand. A memory of a heavy body on top of hers, the sound of clothes being tarred apart and the feeling of something burning on her skin…

"Angela?" Angela looked up.

"I'm sorry…it's just a…" Angela tried to come up with something, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"A…a game!" Stephen looked sceptical on her.

"A game?"

"Yes…me and my father used to wear a ribbon around our arm. Can't really remember why, I was so young when we started to do it." Angela looked down and pretended to wipe away a tear. " I really miss him."

"I understand, please, forgive me." Angela hated to lie to him, but she had no other choice. Stephen wasn't like Will or Jack. He would never believe, understand or accept the truth.

"Wine?" Angela smiled and nodded.

"Look at him Will." Angela and Will were standing on the top of the stairs and watched as Jack and Elizabeth walked around on the grass. After spending a few hours with Stephen she had changed her clothes and could now spend time with the people she could be herself around. Suddenly Jack stopped, yanked Elizabeths skirt and then pointed up, he had probably found another pretty cloud.

"That's not Jack." Angela sighed.

"No. I don't think he knows who Jack is."

"What do you mean?" Angela looked at Will. His eyes were focused on Jack and there was a sadness in them that was heartbreaking, but also a determination she had never seen before.

"Like you said Angela, he is not Jack. What if he doesn't want to be Jack anymore? Just think of all he's been through?"

"Like putting you in danger twice?"

"Or nearly being tortured to death. And you got hurt while trying to save him, and not only this time." Will shook his head. "And my father." Will stepped down and then sat down on the stairs, Angela joined him.

"Sometimes I blame him…Jack. Sometimes I wonder if it hadn't been for Jack…"

"Will…He was coming home. Isla the Muerta was going to make him wealthy enough to leave the pirate life, for good. He loved it Will, but he love you and your mother more." Wills head fell into his hands, Angela figured that he was crying, so she said nothing.

"It doesn't matter now, my father is dead but Jack still lives."

"Will…there is nothing we can do."

"We can remind him…we can remind him of what he used to be, the good parts." Angela sighed, the thought was sweet, but Angela knew it would never work.

"Will…"

"Stop being the doctor Angela. You know that Jack isn't like everyone else. You know that he has cheated death over and over again, and so have you. You if anyone should believe in magic and…the power of the mind and…"

"The power of love?" Will smiled.

"Yes."

"Ok Will, you have convinced me, I mean, we can't really make it worse. So…what should we do?"

"You can figure out something for you to do, I already know what I'm going to do."

"Ok Jack, stand still." Angela took a photo of him, still surprised that the camera still worked after all this time and surviving a storm.

"There, thank you." Jack titled his head to the side.

"Come here." Angela reached out her hand, Jack stepped forward and took it. Angela walked over to the bed with him and they both sat down.

"Do you remember that song I told you about, the one my mother used to sing to me? You asked me to sing it to you, but I didn't want to, then. I want to now." Angela picked up her guitar from the floor. Jack watched as she closed her eyes and let her fingers start a slow dance on the strings, she had played this song so many times before. Then she started singing, her voice trembled a little at first but then it got strong.

_Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love it is a hunger an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower and you it's only seed_

Angelas voice trembled and she stopped playing. Then Jack suddenly placed his hand above hers and looked into her eyes. Angela swallowed.

"Do...do you want me to continue?" Jack tilted his head again, and then nodded. Angela gasped.

"You understood? You really did." She started laughing. Jack just looked at her. Angela started playing again, she played the rest of the song and while Jack was staring at her.

Then she stopped, and looked at him.

"It's called _The Rose, _beautiful isn't it? There, now you now another of my secrets, you know about my rose."

_But will I ever learn the story behind yours? _Angela glared at Jacks left side of his chest where she knew his tattoo of a rose were.

Jack looked at the guitar.

"You wanna play?" Jack looked at her again.

"Ok, as soon as that wrist has healed I'm gonna teach you to play guitar."

"What's that?" James had been standing in the doorway for a while, just watching as the girl sat down at the table, leaning over something.

"Oh, hi James." She looked up. "It's just something I've been working on, it's a gift, to Jack."

Angela showed him the piece of paper where she had been drawing a picture of Jack all morning and explained Wills plan to James.

"I took this photo of him yesterday." She gave it to James. "Just to have something to work with." James looked at it, Jack was standing next to a chair. He looked pale, lost and he was slouching awfully. But the picture that Angela had painted was amazing. It was a coal drawing of Captain Jack Sparrow standing behind the helm, just like he had used to.

"It's wonderful Angela. I didn't know that you could draw."

"Well…I like to keep facts about me to myself."

"And you think it will help?" James gave her the drawing back.

"What, my secrets? I…"

"The drawing? Do you really think that a drawing can help Jack recover?"

"I…I don't know…Well, no. I do not think that it will make him better. But maybe, if he just wakes up a little. I just…I can't stand seeing him like this. And there is nothing else I can do James."

"I'm sorry Angela…I was just trying to be realistic."

"I know. But sometimes we need to hold on to our hope." James nodded.

"Well, it isn't a bad idea. To remind him. But don't you think that there are things that would work better."

"And what would that be?" James cleared his throat.

"Well…a night…with someone maybe."

"Are you offering?" James gasped and Angela started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. It's a good idea James, but then you are just going to find a girl for him."

"Me?"

"Relax a little Commodore. Do you really think that Jack would be able to have sex with someone? And don't look like that, sex is not a sin you know. Sex is something really common." The look on James face was priceless.

"We are just going to have to settle with my drawing. I'm actually finished with it now."

Jack had stared at the drawing for a long while when he decided to put the drawing in the safest place he could think of, one of his boots. Then he had walked over to Angela and pointed on a piece of paper on a small table.

"You want another one Jack? Ok then, go over there and stand by the window." It took a few seconds before Jack understood what she had said, but then he walked over to the window. Angela took a paper, a piece of coal and started to draw. This time Jack was standing on a beach with the wind in his hair and a bottle of rum in his hand. Jack didn't move until she was finished.

* * *

Please review :)


	13. Dead End

"Will, what is it that you're hiding from me?" Will looked up at his wife. It was the third night in a row that Will came home from work in the middle of the night. He walked over to Elizabeth, kissed her and then smiled.

"You'll see." Then he started to take off his clothes.

"Why are you working so late? What are you doing?" Will sat down on the bed.

"Come here." Elizabeth sat down next to him, he pulled his fingers through her hair.

"Trust me Elizabeth, you'll see soon." He kissed her and then pulled her with him into the bed.

"What? Are you serious?" Angela looked at Stephen. He had shown up early that day, Angela was on the lawn with Jack as usual when he just showed up.

"Well, I have told her about you and she is curious, and it's just lunch."

"But why does your mother want to have lunch with me? Oh, Jack no! Put that down!" Jack turned around he had picked up a branch. Immediately he dropped it on the ground and walked over to Angela.

"Like I said, I've told her about you and she is curious. It's just lunch, and besides…" he leered at Jack, "you could need a break from this."

"It's tempting." Angela grabbed Jacks shirt, he was on his way to pick up the branch again.

"But I can't leave Jack." She took Jacks hand and he smiled happily.

"Oh miss Angela, I can look after him for a while." Angela turned around, Anne, the maid, had stuck out her head through the window.

"Please Angela." Angela sighed, she doubted that this was a good idea. But both Anne and Stephen was pleading, and they had no intentions to give up.

"Ok then." Angela gave in.

"Good, I'll go home and tell her, I'll send someone for you." Angela was just going to protest and tell him that she could walk if he just would tell her where he lived when Stephen interrupted her.

"Oh, and change clothes. My mother doesn't like pirates and such, so if you came to our house dressed like that, she probably wouldn't let you in." Angela looked at her shirt and trousers.

"She has heard the rumours Angela, about why you care so much for Mr Sparrow, that it's more than guilt. I don't believe that of course…"

"It is more than guilt Stephen, he is my friend. And if your mother is so interested in seeing me, why should I dress like something I'm not?"

"Precisely!" Angela opened her mouth but closed it again, it was no use. Stephen was so sure that she was wealthy and that the clothes she was wearing now was just because of Jack or something.

"See you in a little while then." He took her hand and kissed it before leaving the Governors mansion.

"There miss, you look lovely." Angela smiled and then gasped for air, she really hated wearing a corset. She looked into the mirror, the dress was in the coldest blue she had ever seen with small white flowers on it, it hade laces around the cleavage that was itching something terrible. Her hair was itching too; the way it was tied back was not comfortable at all. She walked down the stairs slowly; if she walked too fast she knew she would fall.

A carriage was waiting outside the mansion; Angela stepped inside and felt more uncomfortable for every second. At least Anne was with her. When the maid had realised that Angela was going without a chaperon she had quickly arranged it so that two stable boys looked after Jack and she came with Angela.

The lunch was awkward; Stephens's mother was a thin woman with her grey hair tied back in a tight knot. She was a bit stiff, but seemed to accept Angela as a noble girl from a small town in England. They didn't talk very much, Stephens's mother asked Angela questions about her family, so Angela had to lie. But the more time that went, the more Angela started to wonder what Stephen had said about her, and their relationship.

When it was time for Angela to leave Stephen and his mother walked her and Anne to the door. Stephens's mother thanked Angela for her company and Stephen kissed her hand.

Angela and Anne walked home in silence, for every step Angela took it felt like she was sinking further and further down, what had she gotten her self into?

Angela nearly screamed when she opened the door to her room, on her bed was Jack sitting. He tilted his head to the right when he saw her.

"Hi Jack…" _If I get a hold of those two boys I swear I'll kill them!_

Jack just kept staring at her.

"I know, the dress is awful…I can't breathe in it." Angela turned around and looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall next to her closet. She started to take out her hair when she suddenly felt something on her back. She turned around and the pressure over her chest suddenly disappeared, the dress and corset fell to the floor and Angela was standing in nothing but her slip. Jack had snuck up behind her and fast, very fast, untied the laces on her dress and corset. He looked rather pleased with himself. Angela smiled, she didn't feel too embarrassed, Jack had seen her wear a lot less then a slip, he had seen Elizabeth in her slip.

"Oh, so you remember how to do that don't you?" She stepped out of the dress and grabbed Jacks arm.

"On the bed pervert, and don't move until I'm dressed again!" She gave a pat on his shoulder and then went behind the screen and started to change into a shirt and trousers.

"Ah, a lot better." She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you Jack. We look out for each other huh?" She kissed his forehead. But she was wondering if Jack took off her corset so she could breathe, because he was Jack, or both?

"He did what?" Will looked sceptical at Angela, Elizabeth was laughing and Governor Swann looked as if he wanted to hang Jack immediately.

"Isn't that amazing?" The Governor cleared his throat.

"Angela, which part of Jack taking your clothes of is amazing?"

"The fact that he is starting to come around. I mean, he got it off me so fast, a part of him remembers who is was, who he is! A swashbuckling, self-centred, drunken Casanova for a pirate! A pirate Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow! He is coming around, you'll see."

But the days past and nothing happened. Jack showed no sign of any improvement, Angela got more and more frustrated. The Pearl could be back any day, and what would happen to Jack if he wasn't fine by then?

Angela didn't understand, sometimes he seemed to be on his way back. But then nothing. Angela was sitting on the bedside, watching Jack sleep. She placed her hand above his while doing her best not to burst out in tears. She felt the fear growing inside her as she watched her sleeping friend. The man that she had admired, feared, loved and dreamt of for the passed six years was nothing but a shadow of his former self.

Damn that Squalor! Damn that Barbossa! If hadn't been for them…then Jack wouldn't be like this.

"Oh Jack." She leaned forward, and gently placed her cheek against his chest. She listened to his hearbeats and felt the warmth from him. A single tear ran down her cheek, Angela closed her eyes. She had suddenly got so very tired. She tried to fight it, but the sleep came, without giving her any chance to resist.

_The room was small and dark. She couldn't see anything, not anyone. But she could hear someone breathing. She started to walk backwards but almost immediately hit a rough stone surface, she was trapped. She heard the person get closer and closer. Then suddenly pain! A blade as cold as ice, as burning as hells fire. He had pierced her heart and nailed her to the wall . Angela screamed…_

Angela sat up, gasping for air. She stood up, but the pain in her chest wouldn't go away. Angela kept gasping, she couldn't breathe, she stumbled backwards with her hands pressed to her chest. She could feel her heartbeats slowing down, the pain kept getting worse. She fell to the floor, inside her head she heard voices, calling. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. Angela gasped, the cold hand around her heart eased it's grip and she could breathe again. Angela opened her eyes and looked straight into Jacks worried face.

"Jack…" Angela whispered his name. Then, with a little help from Jack was she able to get up on her feet. She walked over to the bed with Jack who got into it at once, exhausted from what he just had done. Angela fell into the chair next to the window. She looked at Jack.

"It calls to me Jack…the curse…it wants me to come back. It calls to me…" Then Angela fell asleep….

When Angela woke up that morning she first didn't know where she was. She was lying in a bed, in her own room she realised when she looked around. Angela got out of the bed and hurried into Jacks room. She smiled when saw who was sitting in the chair.

James, he was asleep. Jack was sitting on the bedside and watched him. Then he leaned forward and pointed James's nose roughly.

"Good morning James." A very confused and tired Commodore looked up.

"Ah, good morning Angela. And Jack…" He stood up and stretched out his arms. Jack did the same.

"Would you mind explaining this?" James looked at her and smiled.

"I heard noices from your room last night. Came in and found you sleeping in the chair. Figured you could use some sleep in a bed for once."

"So what, you just carried me into my own bed and decided to look after Jack."

"Pretty much yes." Angela stared shocked at him.

"What were you doing here in the middle of the night then?"

"I never left." Angela knew James and the Governor had some sort of meeting that evening.

"Thank you James."

"Your welcome." They both smiled. Jack smiled too and then he picked up James's hat from the table and put it on his own head.

Angela looked at Jack and suddenly she remembered the dream, the curse and how Jack had come to her rescue. She knew that it was his love for her that had saved her from the curse, that his warmth had melted the ice in her heart. She also remembered the strength in his eyes and arms. But where was it now? Angela sighed. Then she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you…"


	14. Heartache

Angela and Stephen were sitting on the lawn outside of the Governors mansion. Stephen had shown up with a picnic basket, again and Angela had decided to take a break.

"Thank you. I really needed this. But why are you so kind to me?"

"I thought you'd figured that out by now." Stephen blushed.

"Look, Stephen…" Angela didn't know what to say. This boy had obvious feelings for her; sure, she liked him to. But not the way he wanted her to, or, she didn't think so. Angela shook her head the warm sun had given her a headache. She had been in the stable when Stephen had shown up earlier, so she was very tired.

"I'm…I'm sorry miss." Angela looked at him, he was such a sweet lad. And he really cared for her.

"I know I'm too forward but it's just that…" Angela didn't know why she did what she did. Maybe it was to shut him up, maybe she wanted it or maybe was it exactly what she needed right then. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Stephen froze for a few seconds, but then answered the kiss. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. It was nothing like kissing Jack Angela thought. Jacks kisses were always passionate, strong, he knew what he was doing and what he wanted. Stephen was insecure, stiff and seemed almost a bit afraid. Angela pulled away, blushing. Stephen blushed as well, but then he smiled, leaned forward and kissed Angela again, Angela answered the kiss and for the first time in what seemed forever she felt completely relaxed.

He had been watching them through the window for a while. They had been sitting on the grass, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Then suddenly had she kissed him. When she did it felt like he couldn't breathe, but he couldn't stop watching them.

Now the lad kissed her, and she let him.

He jammed his fist into the wall. A door was opened behind him, but he couldn't care less. He just watched the two, sitting in the grass, kissing. A fury, a burning rage started growing inside him. Jealousy…he had never felt like this before. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Will looked at his friend. He was standing by the window, looking at something. He had his hand pressed against the wall and he was shaking.

"Jack." He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The pirate looked down at the floor, still shaking. Will wondered of he was sick again, but then he saw what Jack had been watching. Angela was sitting on the grass beneath them, and just as Will watched she pulled away from Stephens arms. She was smiling and looked very happy. Stephen leaned forward and took her right hand. With her left Angela caressed Stephens's cheek.

"Oh…" Will looked at Jack again, he was still looking down at the floor, but Will now knew why hi was shaking. He wasn't sick. He was angry, sad…

"You love her don't you?" Jack didn't answer he just turned around and embraced Will. Will was shocked at first but then he hugged his friend back and the two men stood so for a while. Will looked down at Angela who said goodbye to Stephen, unaware of the fact that she just had broken Jacks heart…

* * *

Ok, a very short chapter, but I kinda like it.

Please review :)


	15. Tension

"Just talk to her about this."

"Why?" Elizabeth looked at her husband.

"Will, this really isn't our business!"

"She doesn't even know what she is getting herself into, Elizabeth! That Stephen, he isn't like Jack. You can't just kiss and then nothing else happens. Do you think Angela is aware of that?" Elizabeth sighed. Will was right, Elizabeth wasn't sure how everything was working in the future, but here, the only men you kiss are your father or your husband.

"Fine, I'll talk to her…But I still think you're making too big of a deal about this." Will looked down, if Elizabeth had seen Jack…

"Maybe." He kissed her. "Just warn her."

"I don't know why you're so worried Elizabeth." Angela turned around. She was standing with a pitchfork in her hands; Elizabeth had interrupted her cleaning in the stable.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"  
"What do mean?" Angela leaned the pitchfork against the wall.

"His expectations to begin with."

"Expectations? Elizabeth, he is the first man I have ever met and gotten close to that haven't had any expectations! Well, except for Jonathan…"  
"No expectations? How about a marriage?"

"What?" Angela stared at Elizabeth, she couldn't believe what she just had heard.

"I am not going to marry him!" Elizabeth crossed her arms above her chest.

"Have you told Stephen that? He really fancies you Angela. And you don't just kiss someone…"

"Wait, what?"  
"Will saw you…and Jack." Elizabeth bit her lip, she had promised Will not to tell Angela about that, for Jacks sake, but Angela had to know."

"So? That is none of their businesses, or yours!" Angrily Angela walked pass Elizabeth, grabbed Sparrows bridle and left the stable.

"Angela wait!" Elizabeth ran after her.

"Please…Jack was devastating,"

"Oh come on Elizabeth, do you even believe that? Jack wasn't devastating, if he felt anything then it was anger...and…and jealousy maybe! But only because he can't stand the thought of me being with someone else! He thinks he owns me or something!"

"How can you be so cold? Jack is a human being! But you are always talking about him as if he was some kind of god! But he isn't, he has feelings too! Why shouldn't he be able to love someone?"

"Oh shut up Elizabeth! We're talking about Jack here, Jack Sparrow! The only person he loves is himself!"

"You are being so unfair."

"I'm unfair? You come here and accuse me of…of, you are trying to tell me how to live my life!"

"What about your feelings for Jack? You haven't been too good with hiding them so far."

"My feelings? Sure, I hade feelings for Jack…But in case you haven't noticed, Jack is as good as retarded, good catch. Want to know something else? He kissed me that night when we arrived in Tortuga. He kissed me, told me that I was special. Half an hour later I find him with his tongue down a wench's throat! So don't come and talk to me about unfair…"

"But it still isn't proper to throw yourself at…"

"Throw myself? I can't believe you." Angela was now over by the field Sparrow was kept in. She jump over the wooden fence, Sparrow came to her immediately. She put on the bridle.

"Angela! Listen to me!" Angela opened the gate and led Sparrow out from the field.

"So, when are you going to tell him the truth?" Angela stopped.

"What truth?"

"About you, your past, where you come from. Will he believe in you, trust you? Or maybe you haven't planned to tell him about that little detail." Angela was quiet for a few seconds, Elizabeth looked triumphant at her.

"I don't think that is very important."

"Not important?"

"You know Elizabeth, maybe you should worry less about me and what I do, and worry more about your husband."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at Angela who now climbed up on Sparrows back.

"Well, if he's not with Jack he is in his shop, or at least that's where he says he is. But when a man doesn't want to spend any time at home with his wife, well… it's not good."

"How dare you?" Elizabeth's voice was trembling with anger and fear, Angela could see tears in her eyes. She knew that she had hit a soft spot, she should feel guilty, but didn't.

"Now wait a minute. Don't attack me just because you are feeling guilty! Maybe next time you should think about not sticking your tongue down Stephens's throat outside of Jacks window! Hey, where are you going?" Elizabeth walked in front of Sparrow.

"Elizabeth move." Angela was furious, how dare Elizabeth, her so called friend, do this?

"No!"

"Very well!" Angela kicked her heals into Sparrows sides, the horse leapt forward and Elizabeth had to jump aside to be run down by the big creature.

"Angela wait! You can't do this!" Elizabeth picked up a small stone and threw after Angela and the horse, but missed. She wiped away her tears.

"Will loves me…" But a small stain of doubt had appeared in her heart, and would continue growing during the day.

"Damn her…How dare she?" Angela sighed. She knew that she could only blame herself.

"Come on boy, let's head home."

She kicked her heals into the horse sides and he started to gallop.

And only the wind would ever see the tears that fell from her eyes on their way home…

"Will look at me!" Elizabeth grabbed her husband, it was in the middle of the night and Will had been on his way out.

"Elizabeth…" He sighed.

"You can't do this Will! What is it that you are doing? Please, tell me."

"I can't, not yet."

"Will! I need to know!"

"Why won't you trust me?" Will looked at his wife; she had tears in her eyes.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Will felt the familiar pain in his chest, Jack had once said the exact same thing to him.

"No but…"

"Then please, do so."

"I can't! You are never home; you are always with Jack or in your shop. At least that's where you say you are…"

"Elizabeth, do you really believe that? I love you, and I have loved you since the first day we met." He kissed her.

"I love you too Will."

"Then give me a few more days, that's all I need, and then you'll see that you had nothing to worry about." He embraced her, Elizabeth pressed her body against his, she loved feeling his arms around her. But why did she have to be so afraid?

Carefully she opened the door; she didn't want to wake him up. She sneaked into the room in the dark, quiet. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. The door squeaked, she held her breath. No, he hadn't woken up. She took out his coat and started searching through the pockets, nothing!

_Damn…where does he keep it?_

She looked at him. Maybe… She walked over to the bed, pulled carefully away the covers. Then, with a shivering hand she reached down her hand into his left pocket. Empty…

She reached over his body and then carefully let her hand slide down his right pocket.

_Bingo!_

She pulled up the object, leaned back and put the covers over him again. Then she carefully and slowly backed away, over to the door. She turned around just to be met by a familiar face.

"Good evening Angela."

"James? You startled me." Angela turned around and looked at Jack, he hadn't noticed anything. Quickly she snuck out from the room, then she closed the door carefully.

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Angela didn't like how pleased he looked.

"Well, I happen to live here. Besides, I asked you first, what are you doing here?"

"I've been working late, again." Angela knew that it was no use to ask James what he and the Governor discussed behind those closed doors, so Angela didn't.

"But what were you doing? Since you seemed to be very busy, digging in Jacks trousers and all." He laughed, Angela blushed.

"Oh, very funny James…" Angela walked passed him and into her own room. When James entered she was standing next to her open window. The wind was blowing in her hair, and with the white nightgown on she almost looked like a ghost. She held something in her hands.

"Angela?"

"I was looking…for this." She turned around and held out her hand. James walked over to her and looked at the object she was holding. Jacks compass, or, the one half of the compass that weren't on the bottom of the ocean.

"What do you want with this?"

"It's so strange, isn't it?" She turned around again, with her face turned to the window. James took a step forward and stood next to her.

"What is?"

"That such a small thing, this small thing. That this little thing could change so many lives. If Jack hadn't been given this compass about eleven years ago, none of this would have happened. There would not have been a mutiny, no curse, no ten year long hunt, no dead father…But meanwhile, if the mutiny hadn't happened, if there had been no curse, Jack and Will wouldn't be this close, Will would already have a father. He had never gotten to know Elizabeth. I would never have come…And Jack wouldn't be hurt." James saw how tears had started falling from her eyes.

"Such a small thing…But so important to so many people's destinies…" James looked down, he had never thought of it like that before. He cleared his throat.

"So…is it a good thing Jack got a hold of that compass, or not?"

"Good, definitely good. Things have always worked out well in the past, and I know they will now."

"Then why did you sneak into Jacks room in the middle of the night to steal a broken compass?" Angela sighed.

"It calls to me…the curse. All the time. Always calling…pleading. I can't stand it no more. I just want to understand. And assure myself that I could never go back to that horrible place!" Angela started crying for real now, she dropped the half compass as she pressed her hands over her face. James didn't know what to do, but he did the one thing that felt right. He put his arms around the crying girl and pulled her into a close embrace. She seemed so small in his arms. He tightened his grip around her; he wanted her to feel safe.

"Thank you James." Angela pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks for being such a wonderful friend." James took her hand.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I hope that you all appreciate my efforts in trying to make Norrington soften up a bit.

I want reviews ;)


	16. It's Captain!

"Why aren't you married?"

"What?" Stephen and Angela were on a walk through the town. Angela had been thinking about the night before, the conversation with James.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that…well, you are twenty six years old, and you are beautiful and wealthy. So how come you haven't gotten married?"

Angela stopped and just looked at him. Married? Then she remembered that in this time most women were married when they had reached her age, had one or even more children. The thought of marriage and kids scared Angela.

"Oh…the right guy hasn't come up. If I ever get married then it's gonna be out of love." She looked at Stephen and smiled, but when she saw the happy look on his face she turned away.

"Idiot!" Angela wanted to kick herself for what she just had said.  
"What?" She looked at him again before they both started walking again.

"Oh, nothing Stephen."

"Oh. I'm glad you took the time to see me today. It's hard to spend time with you, if I'm not at work you are with _him_." Angela thought she could hear a small tone of disgust in Stephens's voice when he said the word "him".

"How is he doing? Sparrow I mean."

"_Captain _Sparrow!" Stephen looked shocked at her; he couldn't understand why she cared about a pirates title.

"Jack is doing better actually…" Angela bit her lip, she felt so very guilty. Guilty for kissing Stephen. Not only because she didn't feel as strongly for him as he probably thought, but because Jack had seen it. She also felt guilty for what she had said to Elizabeth. Angela hadn't seen her today, but she decided to go look for her later and apologise.

"Oh, well, that's good." Angela could hear that he didn't mean it.

"Yes it is, very good." She suddenly felt how Stephen touched her elbow; he just let his hand brushed against the beige fabric of her dress. The touch was gentle, but still it gave Angela a bad feeling. She picked up her pace a little. They were now in the middle of Port Royal, right in the mix of homes, shops, stalls, people and animals. The atmosphere was fantastic, so wonderful that Angela hardly noticed the stench that lied heavily in the air.

Suddenly something smashed into Angelas waist, she stumbled, but then she maintained her balance. She looked down on the ground. A small girl was lying in the mud; she had fallen after the collision. The girl looked up, she looked very frightened. A few feet away stood three boys; they had been chasing the girl, just playing like kids do.

"Are you alright?" Angela suddenly recognised the little girl, with her black curly hair and freckles. She had been on the Pearl, listening to Angelas stories. Angela reached out her hand to help the girl up, but suddenly and out of nowhere Stephen stepped between the two. He stared at the girl and then started shouting at her.

"Stupid girl! Watch where you're going! I should teach you a lesson…" He raised his hand.

"Stephen no!" Angela grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" The little girl stood up, Angela looked at her and saw that she was crying. She turned around and ran over to her brothers.

"That filthy poor people." Stephen snorted. "No manners at all. Come Angela."

"Stephen, it was an accident, and you scared that little girl."

"Good, then she has learned something. Dear God, everyone is watching. Come on!"

He grabbed Angelas arm and started walking. Angela turned around one last time, the girl and her brothers were standing next to an elderly woman. Angela felt so sorry for them.

Little did she know that the woman was thinking the same thing about her…

"No he didn't?" Will sighed. Angela had come to his shop, and she had been very upset. She had stormed in and he had nearly had time to hide the surprise he was working on.

"I can't believe it either! How could he treat another human being like that, and a child too!"

"Well…that's not anything unusual. Trust me Angela, I know…"

Will clutched his fists, even at his and Elizabeth's wedding had those rich people been very clear with the fact that they were better than him, that he didn't belong.

"I'm sorry Will. But listen to me. You are a very good man William Turner. And a fantastic blacksmith. Any man that owns one of your swords should be honoured." Will smiled.

"Thank you."

"A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated eh? Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Angela giggled, Will couldn't know that she had seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movie several hundred times and knew every line perfectly, actually, Will didn't even know what a movie was. Angela looked around, the shop gave her the chills, just the thought of Jack and what they did to him in here…Angela shivered.

"Are you alright?" Will placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Angela turned around and looked at him. He is so sweet she thought.

Suddenly the door to the shop was opened and Elizabeth walked in. She froze when she saw the two, who from her angle looked as if they were about to kiss.

Both Angela and Will saw the tears in her eyes before she ran out from the shop.

"Elizabeth!" Will started to run after her, Angela wasn't far behind.

Will caught up with Elizabeth, he grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth…"

"Let me go!" She suddenly saw Angela.

"And you!" Elizabeth started screaming insults, Will just stood there without knowing what to do. Angela sighed, stepped forward and gave Elizabeth a hard slap across the face.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." She looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes, who stared shocked at her with her hand pressed against her soar cheek.

"Now listen to me. I'm sorry."

"So you admit it?" Elizabeth was crying now.

"I admit that I was wrong and unfair yesterday, said things that I shouldn't have. But I have not, listen to me, not been trying to steal your husband away!"

"Then how do you explain what I just saw! Oh, don't speak!" Will had tried to say something, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, shut up! Will and I were talking, he comforted me. Jack…" Angela had whispered his name, Elizabeth seemed to understand, but wasn't willing to let the subject drop so easily.

"Elizabeth…I love you, but Angela and I was talking, nothing more. Why won't you trust me?" Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"Look, I should go. See you later ok? Bye Will, Elizabeth." Both Will and Elizabeth watched as Angela walked away.

"If you're not cheating on me then what are you doing?"

"You'll see this afternoon. I promise." Elizabeth hesitated, but then she let her husband embrace her.

Angela was sitting on the grass with Jack. The afternoon was warm, but luckily came cool breezes from the ocean so the heat was bearable. Angela sighed and lay down on her back, Jack did the same thing. Angela smiled and took the man's hand.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Angela sat up.

"Will!" She smiled, but then she saw Elizabeth.

"Hi Angela…" Elizabeth looked as uncomfortable as Angela felt.

"Elizabeth look…I'm.." Angela had troubles finding the words.

"No Angela, I'm sorry." The both women smiled, Angela stood up and then she hugged Elizabeth. Will sighed and shook his head.

"I have a gift for Jack." Now Angela noticed the big pack Will was carrying. It was a long pack wrapped in a dark purple fabric. Will put it on the ground right in front of Jack.

"It's for you Jack." Jack hesitated but then pulled off the fabric, Angela gasped when she saw what Will had given him.

A sword. A beautiful sword, a long cutlass. It had a bowl hilt in silver and dark red leather; the leather had gold filigree laid into it. But the most amazing thing was that on the blade, just by the hilt were three flourish letters engraved_: C JS_

"Oh Will." Angela couldn't believe her eyes, neither could Jack. He picked the sword up, with a trembling hand. He looked at it, let his hand caress the blade carefully. Angela looked smiling at him, but then she looked down on the ground again and now noticed a small dagger. She picked it up. It had also red leather and gold filigree in the handle, there was an engraving on this blade too: Freedom.

A single word, so small and thin that it was hard to see, but a word that meant the world to Jack.

"Freedom…" Angela whispered the word, then she looked at Will.

"Will…they are beautiful." Angela picked up the belt that was also a gift from Will. She put the belt on Jack, with both the dagger and sword in their sheaths.

"Let's see if you remember anything." Will had drawn his sword.

"Will? What are you doing? He is still hurt!" Angela stood between the men.

"Angela, the Pearl could be here anyday now! Jack needs to remember!"

"Will, please don't, Angela is right."

"No Elizabeth, he needs this."

Jack pulled up his sword too.

"Jack please!" But Jack didn't care about her pleadings. He stepped forward and attacked Will. He was slow, too slow really, but Will just parried the blow and then attacked Jack carefully. It was a good thing Will had been practising so much, he were pretty good on fighting with his left hand. Jacks right hand was still hurt so he couldn't use it, but he didn't seem to have so much problem with that.

At first both women had been very worried, but now they realised that this might work. Jacks hole posture changed as he attacked Will. He straightened his back, he got a focused look in his eyes, the pirate Captain inside him was starting to come out…

Suddenly Jack staggered, he dropped the sword and pressed his hands against his head. Angela ran over to him, she grabbed him when he fell, and was able to soften his fall a little.

"Jack!"

"_Off you go!"_

"_Gent's you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Kill him!"_

_Captain Jack Sparrow…_

"_Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waist your shot!"_

"_It's almost a shame to waist such beauty, but she had to go."_

_That voice…Captain!_

_Captain Jack Sparrow!_

_A brand on his arm…on her arm!_

_Soul mates… Same pain…_

"_Game over!"_

_Captain!_

"_The whore is begging fer the pirates' life!"_

_Whore…Tortuga…_

_The Black Pearl…_

_Captain!_

_Isla the Muerta_

_Captain…_

_Barbossa…_

_Captain…_

_Angela…_

_Angela…._

"Jack?" The man opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Will looked at the gift he had been so proud of with disgust. Elizabeth placed her hand on her husbands arm, but he just shook it off.

"Jack can you hear me?" The pirate looked at her.

_Angela…_

He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

_Angela…_

"Any news?"

"No Governor." It was night, and once again had Governor Weatherby Swann and Commodore James Norrington gathered for a meeting in the Governors office.

"There is no sign of the Black Pearl anywhere."

The Governor sighed.

"We need to find that ship!" He walked over to a table and picked up a letter.

"The East India Trading Company has been informed about the ware bouts of Jack Sparrow. They want him."

"But he his ill Governor."

"Yes I know, I have already sent a message about that, just like I did to the Mayor of Nassau."

"Are they aware of the fact that he has been pardoned? And that he has been given a letter of marque?"

"Yes James, they are fully aware of that. But that hasn't stopped the Mayor of Nassau to write to the king."

"You think they'll come for him sir?"

"I don't know, but if they do then we have to let them take him. We can not stand up to the King."

"Of course not Governor."

"Find the Pearl Commodore. Find it and make sure that they bring it's Captain far away from here, we can't protect him anymore."

"Yes sir. And what will you do?"

"I'll write a letter to the King my self. I am the Governor in Port Royal, my word has to mean something don't you think?"

* * *

please rewiev :) 


	17. Tide is Turning

It was the day for Twiggs execution. Angela was standing with the Governor, the Commodore and Will. She was wearing a dress in light pink; the Governor was wearing grey, except for a dark green vest. Commodore Norrington was wearing blue and gold as usual, and Will was wearing his usual clothes. Elizabeth wasn't with them, she did not want to see the execution so she was with Jack in the Governors mansion.

Angela hardly listened as the announcer read up the crimes Twigg had been found guilty of. But her eyes were focused on nothing but the man standing by the gallows. He looked around at the people beneath him, then he looked forward and met Angelas eyes. Angela saw fear in them, she looked away.

"Is everything alright?" James looked at her. "You don't have to see this."

"Yes I do…" James placed his right arm around her, Angela leaned against his shoulder. A year earlier would James never even have dreamed of showing such affection in public. He was fully aware that people glanced over to him and Angela, but he didn't care, Angela was his friend and she needed him.

The drums sound. Angela looked at Twigg again, he was looking down, mumbling something. Angela realised that he was praying.

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The noose is put around his neck. The drums stop.

The executioner pulls the lever, Twigg falls. His body twitches, but he dies immediately. Angela buries her head into James shoulder as the people around them started cheering. James put hit both arms around her and pulled her a little closer. The Governor glanced at the two, but said nothing, he understood.

Angela was crying, but James knew she was not grieving. Angela felt relieved, but in the mean time she felt guilty. It didn't feel right to watch as a mans life ended. She hated him, and yes, she felt he deserved to die, but to watch?

"Commodore, take Angela home will you? I have a few things to take care of."

"Of course Governor. Mr Turner?" Will nodded and followed them to the carriage.

"I think I'll walk…Angela. Commodore." He nodded towards each of them before he turned around and started walking.

"Eh…Angela?"

"Yes?" Angela turned away from the window and looked at Stephen. They were standing in the Governors hall. Stephen were leaning his body against the wall, right beneath the sconce that Will had accidentally broken a year earlier.

"Eh…Are you and the Commodore…Are you engaged?"

"What?"

"To be married?" Stephen looked around, afraid that Commodore Norrington would just pop out from some corner and kill him for kissing his fiancé.

"No James." Angela started laughing. "What made you believe such thing?"

"My mother. She saw you and the Commodore by the gallows. She said that the two of you were touching each other in s way that is not proper to do in public, even if you are engaged." Stephen blushed, but Angela noticed that he also was clutching his fists tight together.

"Oh Stephen…"

"If the two of you are in love," Stephen interrupted, "I won't tell anyone. I just don't understand why you keep it a secret, or why you kissed me…"

"We are not in love Stephen." Stephen looked up with a big smile.

"Really?" He took a few steps forward and took her hands in his. "I can not begin to tell me how happy that makes me hear. But…" He let go of her and took one step backwards.

"Are you calling my mother a liar?"

"No, she just misunderstood what she saw. James was holding me, but only to comfort me."

"Why would he need to comfort you on the execution of a pirate?"

"Reasons you don't need to hear." Angela knew that it was no use to even try to explain the way she had felt during the execution.

"Don't use that tone!" Stephen grabbed her. "And I don't like that you are keeping secrets from me."

"It is not a secret; there is just no use in trying to explain something that you could never understand!" She pulled away from his grip and then ran out from the house.

"Angela!" Stephen doubted, but then he decided to run after her.

Angela ran as fast as she possible could in her dress, she didn't stop until she was inside the stable. She stood still for a few seconds to try and catch her breath. Then she asked one of the stable boys to fetch Sparrows bridle.

"Hello darling." Angela opened the door and stepped inside to cuddle with the big black horse. "You are so handsome, yes you are baby."

"I thought I'd find you hear." Angela turned around and saw Stephen.

"If you're not with Jack Sparrow, you are in here with that horse.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" She turned away from Stephen. "Do you have a problem with the fact that I care about certain people?" Stephen started laughing.

"I hardly believe that you can call a pirate and a horse people." Furious Angela grabbed the bridle the boy came with and started to put it on Sparrow.

"Angela look at me!" Angela didn't answer, but she opened the door and lead Sparrow out.

"Angela wait!" Stephen followed them, on a safe distance though, he had never liked horses very much.

"Stop acting like a child Angela! Why even bother about caring for a pirate who is doomed to end up in a noose sooner or later? He is not even a pirate right now, I've seen him. He is pathetic."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Jack like that!" Stephen saw tears in her eyes. Angela got up on Sparrows back as easily as Stephen would stand up from a chair, and she was still wearing the dress. To Stephens shock she sat with on leg on each side.

"Angela, that is not a proper way for a lady to ride…"

"Stephen, shut the fuck up!" She kicked Sparrows sides, a bit harder then she meant to, and the horse started galloping.

Stephen looked after her. He clutched his fists and said to himself:

"When we are married she'll learn not to speak to me like that. And I'm gonna make sure that that pirate ends up in a noose, and then I'm gonna shoot that horse!" He kicked a bucket on the ground before he started to walk home.

Angela knew that she was taking a risk, Sparrow was going way to fast. They were in a part of the island Angela didn't know too good, a small forest with lots of obstacles on the ground. But Angela didn't hold Sparrow back, she kept making him go faster. Suddenly, out of nowhere a log appeared on the ground, Sparrow leapt over it, but Angela wasn't prepared. She loos her grip and fell, her body hit the ground hard.

Angela lay still on the ground for a few seconds then she turned around on her back. She moaned, her entire body was soar. A large shadow appeared above her.

"Sparrow…" The horse had come back, he leaned his head down and snorted warm air on her face. Then he pushed her head gently with his muzzle.

Somehow the gentle touch made Angela cry. The tears just started falling without giving Angela a chance to hold them back. She rolled over on her stomach. She cried for everything she hadn't allowed herself to really cry for earlier, and she cried more for the things she had already cried a little for. Her childhood, Jonathan, everything that had happened around Barbossa, Squalor, being cursed, nearly dying, being brand, Jack… She cried so much that it felt like she was being tarred apart. She cried so loud that any animal nearby that heard her fled. Her fingers were digging into the ground, her whole body was shaking and she felt like she couldn't get any air.

When she finally ran out of tears she rolled over on her back again and she didn't even try to resist the exhaustion and fell asleep.

When Angela woke up the sun was about to set. She sat up and moaned when her body protested; her body was stiff as a stick. She stood up on shaky legs and looked around. Sparrow stood a few feet away, Angela walked over to him.

"Good boy, thank you." She leaned against his warm body, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sparrow didn't move. Eventually Angela let go and stepped away.

"We should probably head back eh?" Slowly she climbed up on Sparrows back and slowly, in walking pace. Angela had to do nothing except sit there, Sparrow knew the way home perfectly. But when they came to the small hill up to the Governors mansion Angela felt something strange in her heart.

"Something's wrong…Jack!" She kicked Sparrows sides and he started galloping.

"Hurry Sparrow!" Once they came to the stable Angela quickly jumped down from Sparrows back. She gave the rains to a boy and without saying a word she started running up to the mansion. She ran up the stairs and opened the door to Jacks room. She stopped in the doorway and started breathing freely again. Jack was standing by the window, looking out.

"Jack? What are you doing over there?" Angela's body was shivering from the run so she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I'm a pervert eh? A pervert that is better of dead and you wish I was? Cause I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow. Then tell me love, who am I?"

Angela opened her eyes again and leaned away from the wall. Had she just heard what she thought?

Jack turned around with a grin on his face.

"Jack?"

"Aye love."

Angela took two slow steps forward, she couldn't believe it. Then she started running and threw herself into the mans arms.

"Easy on the ribs darling." But he put his arms around her and pulled her closer, despite the pain it cost him. Angela leaned her head against his chest. Tears started falling from her eyes again, but now she was relieved and happy.

"This is a dream…"

"No, if it was a dream there would be rum." Angela giggled and leaned back so that she could look Jack in the eyes.

"How?"

"Dunno love, but I'm back, savvy?" Angela smiled. Jack used his left hand to wipe away her tears. Then he let his fingers go through her hair.

"I'm glad you're back…" Angela whispered as Jacks grip around her waist got firmer. He looked her into her eyes; Angela saw the strength and mystery in them, just like before the torture. Angela felt his warm breath as he leaned forward…

The door was opened.

"Angela? What are you…?" Will was standing in the doorway.

"And once again you've ruined an opportune moment lad."

"Jack?" Will stared at them, Angela turned around and Will saw the big smile on her face.

"I can't believe it!" Will walked over to them. "You are alright?" Jack nodded. Will gave Jack a hug.

"Aye lad, Captain Jack Sparrow is back."

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review :)

This might be the last chapter for a while, I'm going away this weekend, to Turkey :) But i'll try to post another chapter before that. But no promises.


	18. The truth for once?

"I'm sorry Captain." Angela said the word captain as a reminder of what he was.

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than tha'."

Jack and Angela were standing on the dock in the Port Royal harbour. Jack was gazing longingly at the water, longing for the Black Pearl and the freedom that comes with it. Angela took a step forward and then placed her hand on Jacks left shoulder.

"They'll come back." Jack turned around. Angela looked at the mans face, happy to see that the fire in his eyes were back. He looked very handsome, a bit older though – to be troubled didn't fit Jack Sparrow. The coal around his eyes was back, but the trinkets in his hair were still missing, his dark brown hair looked strangely thin without them. And he looked so very naked without his beard and moustache.

"They will, trust me." Angela hated to see him so troubled and sad. But then Jack suddenly smiled.

"I know love, 's a good crew."

"The best!" Angela replied. "And they are fools if they walk out on the best damn captain they'll ever have." Jack glanced at her, as if he were trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

Angela started to feel uncomfortable, as always when Jack looked at her like that. She started to walk away from the dock and Jack followed her. He was limping, the dagger that Squalor had stabbed into his thigh was still causing him big troubles, and he knew that his leg never would heal fully.

"Jack?" The pirate grunted to show that he was listening.

"I was just wondering…" Angela doubted. "If your crew wouldn't return. They will," she added and then continued carefully, "but what if. What will you do?" Jack looked down at his feet for a few seconds before he answered.

"I'll commandeer a ship and then I'll look fer them. I'll start in Tortuga and won' stop 'til I find them. I'll search through the entire Caribbean, I'll go to Singapore, Coracesium, I'll even take a trip to Worlds End if I must." He grinned and Angela smiled back, even though it hadn't been the answer she had been hoping for. Her and Jack, two outcasts in Port Royal…She immediately forced that thought to go away, it was impossible and she knew it.

Suddenly Jack reached out his hand and touched her elbow, just like Stephen had done earlier. But the touch didn't make her feel uncomfortable, instead she felt warm. A very big part of her wanted to turn around, embrace Jack and never let go. But instead she picked up her pace. Jack sighed and tried to keep up with her, his leg protested but he didn't care.

"Why are ye wearing tha'?"

"What?" Angela stopped and turned around.

"Tha' dress, the corset," he made a few confusing hand gestures, "'s not _you_.

"Well, Stephen." Angela cleared her throat. Stephen has been telling me about what the people are saying about me here."

"And since when do ye care abou' what them people say?"

"I don't! But Governor Swann does. And he's done so much, been so kind to me. And to you too. If I get a bad reputation, or, worse than I already have, so will he. I can't let that happen."

"And Stephen?" Jack grinned, but Angela noticed that the warmth in Jacks eyes was replaced with a shadow. And suddenly Angela remembered that Jack (and Will) had seen her and Stephen kiss. Angela wondered if Jack remembered it and felt very guilty. She started walking again.

Maybe the best thing to do was to talk to Jack about it. But, was it any of Jacks business if she and Stephen had a relationship? Did they? They had kissed, but then what? And besides, it wasn't exactly as she had cheated on Jack. She had made no promises, no commitments. And there wasn't even anything going on between her and the pirate two feet behind her…

Angela knew that that was a lie, but she decided to, once again, deny that.

Jack catched up with her and then looked at her, waiting for an answer. Angela opened her mouth several times, but closed it again. Then she stopped walking and looked around. They had left the harbour and were on a small sandy beach with several small wooden boats moored down. In lack of anything to say Angela walked down to the water. She kicked of her shoes and stood still. A minute passed. Waves came crashing in over her feet, filling Angela with piece.

"What' ye doing love? Angela looked back, Jack were still standing on the beach.

"I'm sinking." Angela couldn't help but smile when she saw the very confused look on Jacks face.

"Water goes out, takes the sand with it and you sink." Jack didn't look less confused and Angela started laughing. She turned back to the ocean, wishing that she could remember she had learned how to sink…

Angela sighed and took a few steps further out in the water. She stopped when the water reached up to her ankles, she felt the wet sand between her toes and a part of her wanted to just dive into the blue water.

"Yer dress is getting wet." Angela turned around and saw Jack grin at her.

"I don't care. Actually I was thinking about taking this thing of me and go for a swim." Jack looked very skeptical at her.

"What? What's wrong with taking a swim in the ocean Jack?"

"A pirate usually tries to stay out of the ocean, not swim in it savvy?"

"Oh." Angela felt stupid. Of course…a man that's been marooned three times, why would he want to swim?

"But why don't ye?" Jack suddenly said. "Take yer clothes off and swim." Angela looked around, there wasn't nearly as many people hear as at the harbour, but still…

"Here? No way Captain! Like I said before, I'm trying to avoid getting a worse reputation than I already have. And besides", Angela looked down; "I can't get this dress off me self." Jack grinned, Angela realized that she had just made a big mistake.

"Well darling, if ye are having trouble with that maybe I can help. I'll take that dress off ye, and then, if you like ye can take my clothes off."

"Dream on Jack." Angela took a few steps further out into the water. The water reached to her knees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...Ocean combined with a dress like that is never a good thing love." Angela turned around.

"Yeah I know about Elizabeth, but this is different, I'm in shallow waters." Jack leaned his head backwards with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The sea us unpredictable." One second later came a big wave; Angela fell backwards into the water, and then as the wave pulled back Angela was dragged further out to sea with it. She was able to stand up, the water now reached up to her waist. She looked over at Jack who was, to her surprise, in the water coming towards her.

"Are ye alright love?" Angela didn't answer, she was angry at herself, she was angry at the sea, she was angry at Jack and she was angry at her dress. It was heavy and hard to wear normally, but when it was soaking wet it felt like it was weighing at least fifty pounds.

Jack took her hand and helped her go back ashore. Angela slipped as another wave, smaller this time to, caught her by surprise. And this time she dragged Jack with her.

After many difficult attempts two soaking wet friends made it ashore.

Jack plumped down on the sand, Angela stood next to him catching her breath.

"Thank you…" Jack looked up at her and grinned.

"I shall probably get ye back to the mansion eh?" Angela nodded.

"Can ye walk?" At first Angela thought that it was a very stupid question, but as she took a step she realized that she would never be able to get to the mansion, the wet dress was too heavy.

"Didn't think so." Jack stood up. "Well, ye didn't want me to help ye before but how about now, want me to take tha' dress off ye love?" Angela sighed.

"Yes please." She looked straight at Jack, she smiled and blushed though. Jack walked up behind her. He started to untie the laces, slowly. His hands trembled a little. He saw the bare skin on her neck, he noticed the goose bumps. He resisted the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her neck.

The dress fell down. Jack started untie the corset, didn't take him long. He picked up his coat, he had taken it off before going in to the water to help Angela, and put it on her. Then he put his boots back on and after that he picked up the dress and corset.

"Now all of a sudden Jack Sparrow's become a gentleman?" Jack just glared at her, but returned the smile she had given him and then the two started walking, side by side to the mansion.

"Explain yourself!" Angela sat on a chair in the Governors office; she had changed from her wet slip to a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

The Governor sat behind his desk and looked furious.

"Please, explain to me why you came home in…in your underwear! Accompanied by Jack Sparrow, who was carrying your clothes! And you were both soaking wet. How did this happen?"

"I fell in…"

"You fell in? How?" Angela started to explain everything but the further in to her story she got, the more furious the Governor looked.

"… and that's why Jack took the dress off me." The Governor sighed and stood up.

"Is it so that perhaps you don't like it here?"

"No Governor, I…"

"Oh, so then maybe it's me you dislike?"

"No! Please sir I…"

"Then why Angela, why?" Governor Swann turned around. "How do you think that people react when they saw what they did today? Especially after everything else they've seen. People are talking!" He turned back around and looked straight at Angela.

"You should only know what they say."

"I do know sir…"

"Oh really, and still you don't behave? And still you have to show everyone exactly how different you are. Always spending time with Jack Sparrow."

"So that's where the real problem lies."

"We are at the moment doing our best to try and locate the Black Pearl. Jack needs to leave Port Royal immediately."

"So what? Jack is just a criminal who has no business in Port Royal? Is that what you think?

"Yes." Angela stood up.

"Well I'm glad you are being honest, but I disagree."

"People are starting to wonder if I can manage to be the Governor, that maybe I should resign." The Governor suddenly sounded so old and tired. "And then what do you think will happen?" The weak voice disappeared and was replaced by fury. "I will be forced to leave Port Royal! Maybe even face jail for hiding a criminal! My daughter and her husband will face jail, I guarantee it. They helped a fugitive escape; they might get death penalty for it! And Jack will face the gallows! There are already several people and even whole towns that want to have the honor of executing him. And what do you think will happen to you?"

Angela sat down on the chair again.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to..."

"Of course you didn't. You are different, we all know that. But here different is dangerous. And there is too much at stake. Like I said, Jacks life is not the only one that is at risk here."

"Why do they want to execute him? A thought he received amnesty and a letter of marque."

"A letter of marque doesn't matter to the mayor of Nassau Port."

_You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! _

At least one story that is true then, Angela thought when she remembered Elizabeth's words.

"So I hope that you understand that you can't spend anymore time with Jack Sparrow." Angela looked shocked at him.

"Like I said Angela, people are writing to me daily about him. I have told them about the amnesty, the letter of marque and about the fact that he is ill. Or was ill. But now if the two of you start running around in the town in your underwear…I can't protect him any longer Angela! You are protecting him by staying away from him! The less people talk the better."

"That isn't fair! Do you think that is fair? That two people that care for each other can't see each other because of what other people think?"

"Haven't you listened? What other people say or think is all that matters. What I think is right has nothing to do with it. And if the king sends men here to arrest Jack Sparrow I will not be the one to try and stop them, I have to protect my daughter! I will not see her get hanged!"

Angela didn't answer, she just sat in the chair and looked straight forward.

"So, from now on you will only see Jack when he is invited, and never alone. You will not ride around on that horse; you will wear clothes that are proper for a young lady. And can I trust you that all of those strange things of yours will be gone, or at least hidden by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, carry on then." Angela stood up and walked quickly over to the door.

"Angela?" She stopped and turned around.

"That Mr Jones… Commodore Norrington tells me that he is a very ambitious young man."

"I'm sure he is sir."

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Well good. He is about to become a fine gentleman."

"Yes sir." The Governor nodded towards her and Angela quickly left the room. The Governor sat down on his chair again and sighed.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is for your best. For every ones best."

There was a knock on the door and a male servant stepped in.

"A Mr Sparrow is waiting in the hall."

"Ah yes, show him in."

_We are the pirates we don't do anything  
We just stay at home, and lie around  
And if you ask us, to do anything  
We'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

Angela was dancing around her room, putting away everything that was a part of her past. But she figured that if this was the last time she was allowed to hear her music she wanted to listen to it loud. She picked up a shirt from the floor and started to sing even louder.

_And I've never hoist the main sail_

_And I've never swabbed the poop deck  
And I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all…_

"Jack?" Jack had entered the room and Angela stopped singing. She quickly walked over to the small table with her small stereo and turned it off.

"What are ye doing love?"

"Cleaning."

"What's tha'…" He pointed at the stereo.

"It's a song…about pirates who don't do anything."

"Ah, I like tha' other one better."

"Of course you do Jack." Angela turned around and bit her lip before speaking.

"You can't be here…It isn't proper." Jack walked over to her, he put his arms around her waist, let his left slip just a little bit underneath her shirt.

"I don' mind, I prefer things that aint proper…" Angela turned around; Jacks arms were still around her waist. Her heart was pounding and her hands trembling, she didn't know where to place them.

"Please… let go." Jack smiled and leaned forward.

"No, let go!" Angela pushed him away. "You have to leave!"

"Says who? Ye or the Gov'nor?" Jack walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"I jus' 'ad a nice talk with him. 'e don' like us seeing each other."

"He is right. We can't keep doing this…It isn't proper!" Jack started laughing.

"They're turning ye in to one of them love. He stood up and walked over to her.

"And that lad…he has something to do with this, hasn't he?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I 'ave something to tell ye abou' tha' lad. He is a coward, no matter what 'e said to ye. That lad ne'er set foot in that cave." Angela shook off his hands.

"You are lying."

"Am I? They're taking away yer freedom ye know. Pull free now, before it's too late. If ye don't, ye'll wake up one day regretting that ye didn't escape while ye had a chance. Ye'll long for it. Ye already do. Ye need it…."

"You don't have any idea of what I need." Jack stepped even closer, so close that the fabric of their shirts touched.

"That's where ye're wrong love; I know exactly what ye need…" The door was opened and Angela took a step backwards.

"Oh miss Angela." The maid, Anne, stared at Jack.

"Mr Sparrow was just about to leave."

"Captain Sparrow." Angela ignored Jack. Jack sighed and then walked to the door, Angela followed him. Just when Jack was about to step out he grabbed her arm and whispered:

"Ye can't hide from me forever love, I live here too now." Angela pulled away her arm.

"Good day Captain Sparrow."

"Good day Miss Quinn."

"I was really surprised to find you outside my door Angela." Will was wiping his dirty hands off with an old rag.

"Well since it is my last night as the old Angela I figured I should come and ask you for a favour."

"And what is that?"

"Teach me how to fight with a sword. Just a little…"

"Haven't Jack been teaching you."

"Jack cheats." Will smiled.

"And besides…Ever since I saw the movie, you know…I've always wanted to learn to throw a sword like you do." Will grabbed a sword and gave it to Angela.

"Very well, but this will only be a short lesson."

The next day Angela and Stephen was taking a walk in the harbour. Angela was wearing a light purple dress that she hated, but she wore it to please the Governor.

"Angela…there is a thing I've been wondering about."

"What?" Angela had been thinking about Jack, but Stephens question had forced her to return to the harbour…

"Why were you marooned on that island?" That was a question Angela wasn't prepared for, but she decided quickly not to lie.

"I wasn't exactly marooned…I chose it."

"You chose to be stranded on an island? Why?"

"Jack was shot, would probably drown, if I had stayed I would just have ended up as a sacrifice….Look, it's not like I had much time to think about it. I just jumped off the ship to save Jack. And I don't regret it."

"Oh." Stephen looked as if he was thinking. "Sacrificed?"

"Yes, blood sacrificed to the heathen gods? A curse being lifted?" Stephen started laughing.

"Curses? Angela, there is no such thing as curses." Angela suddenly became very cold inside. She placed her hands on her chest where Barbossas sword had pierced through her body.

"You didn't see…?"

"See what?"

"What Barbossa did? He…"

"Barbossa?" Angela stared at the young man.

"He was right…Jack was right, you weren't even there…"

"No Angela. You don't understand. I was guarding the cave entrance. Guarding the Governor." He grabbed her arm. "I wanted to fight. Please, believe me." Angela smiled and nodded. "I believe you Stephen." But still, the cold feeling refused to leave her chest. She sighed and looked out at the water. Suddenly she saw something that nearly made her heart stop. A ship. A ship with black sails.

"They're back…"

**I'm sorry, the chapter didn't turn out the way I saw it in my head, but I'll hope that you'll enjoy it anyway. Please write reviews :)**

Coracesium is an old turkish Pirate city - today renamed to Alanya (That's where I was on vacation - perfect place for a pirate town.)

The Worlds End...a tousand legends about that place. Some say that it actually was a pirate town, others say that it was a horrible place with just as horrible creatures guarding it. Maybe Jack knows the truth...

The sinking thing comes from Lost season one. Kate explains to Jack that she is actually doing something!

The song that Angela is singing is The Pirates who don't do anything by Relient K (I love that song!)


	19. A man like me

James Norrington was standing in one of the mansions many rooms. Outside the window he saw Will and Elizabeth. They were sitting on the grass with together with Jack. James liked to see that things, and people, were getting back to normal. Will looked a lot better now that Jack was himself again, he didn't have to worry about his friend anymore. Suddenly Will embraced Elizabeth and kissed her. He let go James could see her smile. She leaned her head against Wills shoulder and closed her eyes.

James watched the young couple closely; saw the love that was glowing around them.

Elizabeth…She was beautiful indeed, but he was glad he hadn't married her. He knew that he could never have made her that happy, could never have made her love him the way that she loved her husband. And he knew now that he had never truly loved her the way that she deserved. He had loved her, sure, been in love, but not in that passionate way, never for real.

James closed his eyes and looked back, almost fifteen years earlier. When he had still lived in England and the reason he left.

He had been engaged to a lovely woman, but a few weeks before the wedding she fell off her horse and broke her neck, she died immediately.

The worst thing was that he wasn't very sad, he didn't miss her much. They hadn't loved each other. But they had been two people that should be together. She, a rich noble lady. And he had been a handsome and brave lieutenant with rich parents. It was just meant to be, so the they got engaged because other people thought they should.

But after the funeral he just couldn't take it anymore. All the pity. He wasn't in morn. He just wanted it all to be over. And what had been even worse was all the other girls that wanted to be his new fiancé, a few years passed and the pressure on him got heavier. He felt trapped. So when Mr Swann accepted the post as the new governor of Jamaica, after that his wife had past away, James offered to go with the new governor and his little daughter Elizabeth.

Elizabeth…James smiled when he remembered the girl Elizabeth, what she had been like before she transformed into the beautiful woman he were now watching through her fathers window.

She had been only twelve years old when they had left England. A wild girl with a big mouth and a strange love for pirates and adventures, which wasn't suitable for a girl like her. But James had loved her from the start. He had spent several nights in the little girls' cabin, telling her stories about his adventures at sea. Mostly to scare the little girl, make her fear pirates and other criminals, but instead had she become more fascinated by them.

Never could he have imagined that she would grow up to become such a beautiful and amazing woman. And he could never have dreamed of her nearly becoming his wife eight years later. And that boy they rescued, he would ever have guessed that he would grow up to become such hero.

_And I'm a coward…_

The truth hurts, James knew that now.

People were talking behind his back. Talking about how Elizabeth had left him for a blacksmith. And everyone was wondering when he was going to find a woman suitable to wed…

James sighed and walked away from the window. He felt the bitterness grow inside him. He was getting older; it was time for him to get married. But he didn't want it to be like that! He wanted to marry for love. Find a woman that was perfect for him, an unconditional love. But it didn't work out like that for someone like him, James knew that. Only the poor people could marry for love, not high society. But then he suddenly came to think about Elizabeth again. She had married for love, sure people talked, but she was happier than ever. Why shouldn't he have that? Didn't he deserve it?

James sighed again, for him it was hopeless. He could never have what he wanted, what he longed for. So why even dream about it? He leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and said, with a low voice that sounded nothing like Commodore Norrington:

"Is there anyone out there that could ever love a man like me?"

**This chapter is so important to me and one of the few I really love.**

**Please review :)**


	20. Conversations

**I have tried to make it clearer where a new..piece of the chapter begins, but everything I do just disappears. Can't make a line, can't make a star. So, I have made the first letter in every new piece bold. I hope that it helps a little...Hope you like it. **

"**S**o with the Pearl back I suppose you'll be leaving soon?" Will turned around and looked at Jack. Jack was giving the sword Will had given him nearly a week ago a bit too much attention, but Will understood. The shop wasn't exactly a place with happy memories for Jack. Will put his hammer down, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What?" Jack finally looked at Will. "Why are ye staring at me lad?"

"I asked you a question Jack. The Pearl has been here for nearly two days."

"If ye want to be rid of me jus' say so lad."

"No Jack. I'm glad you're still here. But why?" Jack didn't answer; instead he started inspecting his sword again.

"Could it be so that Jack Sparrow has found a reason to stay in port for a long period, maybe forever?"

"The Pearl had some damage when those bloody idiots brought 'er back alright? She needs a couple of days in port and then she'll be as good as new."

"And how about you then, how many days do you need? Jack?" Jack didn't answer.

"Oh come on. Just tell her."

"Tell who what?" Jack looked at Will. Will noticed how Jacks gaze went shifting and smiled, he had been right after all. Will leaned forward and looked his old friend in the eyes.

"Tell Angela you love her." Jacks reaction was immediate; he stood up and then took several steps backwards.

"What? Ye are crazy lad. I don'… Really." Will crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don' look at me like tha' lad!" Jack turned around and started muttering to himself, Will heard words like moron, dunno, eunuch and crazy. Will sighed, stood up and walked over to Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack, I guess I went to far." Jack could hear that Will didn't mean his apology, instead Will was very close to burst out laughing.

"Lad, I'm warning ye, don't!"

"I was just trying to help Jack. Wasn't you who told me about the opportune moments?" Jack sat down again; Will pulled his chair next to Jacks. "The Pearl is here, the crew is here, you are fine, but still you won't leave. Don't blame it on the Pearl, the work on her should be finished. You are waiting for something, what?" Jack looked at the floor.

"Me leg!" Jack said suddenly. "Me leg is still very bad. Can't go to sea with a bad leg eh?"

"Your leg? Sure Jack." Will stood up again, turned around and started closing up the shop. It was late and Elizabeth was waiting at home.

"Don' ye dare judge me lad. She's better off without me… Not that ye're right!"  
"I know Jack. Just don't wait too long, it's not worth losing the one thing you really want just because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid lad. And I 'ave the one thing I want. I've got me ship." Jack sighed.

"I don' like to be on this end of the conversation savvy? I used to give ye advises. When did tha' change?"

"I think it changed when I had to hold you down because you were crying and screaming in your sleep."

"Oh…Probably…Let's ne'er mention tha' again eh?"

"Don't worry about it Jack." Will cleared his throat and stood up.

"Uh…Jack, there is one thing I've been wondering. How did they capture you…you know, in here." Jack looked up at Will. A cold feeling in his chest, Jack looked at his hands were the ropes had been cutting deep into his skin. You could still see the marks. Jack had still a bandage around his right wrist where his bone had broken during the torture.

"I'm sorry."

"'s alright lad. I came here to find you. I got a message from of the redcoats that ye needed me."

"From who?"

"A redcoat, one of Norringtons bloody men. I figure they paid him to say tha' you were in trouble and needed to see me. So I came here and then I can't remember a bloody thing until I open me eyes and I'm tied up over there." He nodded over to the ceiling beam Will knew that Jacks ropes had been tied around and forced him to stand up no matter what they did.

Jack stared at his hands again, remembered the torture. He let his left hand touch the left side of his chest were they had branded him with one of Wills sword. It didn't hurt anymore; it was just a scar now.

Just another scar and another horrible memory.

The same thing went for the wound on his leg, it would be a scar soon, a scar and nothing more.

"I thought I was gonna die lad. And I longed fer it. Jus' wanted them to stop hitting me with those red hot swords and just kill me with them instead. Then she came…when I was longing fer death the most she came." Will stood still and looked at the older man. He had been cleaning a table while Jack had been thinking back at that horrible day, but now he froze. To hear Jack talk like that. First about death, so cold. And then as he mentioned Angela…his voice changed. Will recognised it, hadn't his voice changed every time he mentioned Elizabeth before? During that time when he'd just been watching her, longing for her on a distance.

"She shouldn't 'ave been forced to come…" Jacks voice was suddenly harsh.

"She wasn't forced Jack…she came because…" Wait a minute, why had she come?

"She felt it…She felt tha' something was wrong."

"Is that what she told you?"

"No, she hasn't said anything, but I know. She felt it and came… And got hurt fer trying to save me, again…" Jack's head fell into his hands. Will walked over to him.

"But you saved her Jack…you shot Squalor. He was going to kill her. You have no reason to feel any guilt. But one of Norringtons men you said? Then we have to tell him! That man must be punished! Why would he do that?"

Jack looked up at the young boy, no, the young man. There was honesty in his voice. He wasn't stupid, and he had been through a lot. He had every right to hate Jack, but instead he was Jacks best friend. Suddenly Jack felt very proud.

"Ye've finally become a man then Will. A good man. Bootstrap would 'ave been proud." Will smiled and then looked away, Jack didn't say anything, he understood. Jack stood up, gave Will a hard pat on his shoulder. Will turned around and suddenly Jack stood face to face with a sharp blade.

"What do you say Jack? One more, for old times sake?" Jack smiled.

"I'll teach ye something lad, ye should be careful when ye cross blades with a pirate." Jack pulled up his sword too, the two men stood there for a few seconds with blades crossed before Jack made the first move. Will parried.

"And Jack, no cheating."

"Pirate." Jack simply replied with a mischief grin on his face before attacking Will again.

**J**ack stood outside the Governors mansion. It had been three days since he had talked to Angela. She had come running to house and into his room. Then she had told him that she had seen the Pearl, it had returned. Jack had left the mansion that night; he wanted to sleep in his own cabin on his ship. He had been escorted to the ship by none other than Commodore Norrington. Jack knew how the Commodore felt about him, but after all that they had been through, did he really need to seem so happy to get rid of him? He had nearly been running to the Black Pearl, looking very eager.

Jack sighed, not like it mattered if the Commodore hated him, they were never going to be able to be friends anyway.

Gibbs and the others had already started working. Jack felt that familiar feeling in his stomach when he saw her like that. His beloved Pearl with damages in her hull and sails. She wasn't so damaged but to Jack…even the slightest tear in one of the sails made him angry.

Jack suddenly remembered something even more strangely, earlier in the harbour with James. Anamaria had been carrying a few planks, lost her balance and dropped several of them, James had immediately been there, he picked them up and carried them for her. Jack knew that he was a gentleman, but still? Anamaria had just shrugged her shoulders and then followed Norrington, carrying the two planks she had left in her hands. Jack stood still and watched them. Anamaria showed Norrington where to drop the planks, he did and then he came back. Jack saw that he was a bit dirty on his chin, but decided not to tell him about that, he looked funny Jack thought.

"Not even a thank you." Norrington sighed.

"Pirate." Jack replied and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around and noticed how Anamaria was watching them. She smiled and turned away.

I had no idea she fancied me tha' much, Jack thought and felt very pleased. He looked at Norrington who were looking at Anamaria too. He suddenly noticed that Jack was looking and looked in another direction.

"Well, as much as I appreciate yer company Commodore I 'ave a ship to take care of." Norrington had looked at Anamaria one last time before disappearing.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the door. He had been standing there for a while now. What was the big problem? All he had to do was knock on the door and ask for Angela. No problems at all… He would just talk to her and tell her… Tell her what exactly? Jack had no idea. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but then the door was opened, but instead of the servant Jack had expected stood Commodore James Norrington in the doorway, looking almost more pompous than ever. Jack made an attempt to step inside but Norrington blocked his way.

"I am here to see Angela."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry Sparrow but I can't let you inside, Governors orders." Jack sighed and made another attempt to get inside.

"I just wanna talk to her alright?"

"No Sparrow." Then James seemed to come to think about something. He stepped aside. "With me." Jack followed him inside, but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Miss Angela is busy at the moment, see for yourself." Norrington showed Jack into a small room. There, in a room next to it were Angela, the Governor and that Jones-boy sitting. Angela was sitting next to the boy, very close to him, too close. She was so beautiful in a silver grey dress and her hair tied back. Jack was just about to call her name when Norrington grabbed his arm and led him away from the doorway.

"You see, she is happy. She is adapting, building a future. But you are holding her back. Step aside Jack and give her a chance. Can't you see that she is better of without you?" Jack clutched his hands together; James seemed to notice that, he backed away a little and then said in a much kinder tone.

"I know Jack, I did it too, remember? I stepped away from Elizabeth so that she could be happy. Do that too Jack. Let Angela have the life that she deserves. Leave her alone from now on. You can't make her happy. Let go." Jack didn't answer; instead he turned around and stormed out from the house.

"**H**ello baby. I'm so sorry, I know, it's been several days." Angela caressed Sparrows big black muzzle. "They won't let me come and see you anymore, apparently it isn't proper. And I have to obey; I've put myself into an awful mess Sparrow. So I can't see you, I can't dress comfortable or see…"

"Hello darling."

"Jack!" Angela turned around when she heard his voice. It was overwhelming to see him; he stood on the shadow but stepped forward into the light. He was wearing his hat and coat and his sword on his belt, looking more like a pirate than he had done in several weeks. Angela took a few steps backwards; she stopped when she felt the wall against her back. Jack stepped forward.

"What are you doing? You can't be here." Jack walked even closer.

"No one 'as forbidden me to be in the stable."

"Oh, you really think that anyone would believe that you came for the horses…What are you doing?" Jack stood right in front of her with his hands against the wall, one on each side of her head.

"Jus' wanna talk love." Angela tried to sound strong and secure.

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Oh really?" Jack leaned forward, Angela looked into his eyes as if she was hypnotized. She knew what he was going to do and a part of her wanted it so badly, but she turned her head away. Jack whispered in her ear:

"Ye've been feeling it too, I know ye 'ave. Come see me tonight, in the harbour." Angela looked at him again; they were standing so close they possible could without their lips touching. Of course she had felt it. The energy between them. A fire burning in her heart every time they were close. Angela took a shivering breath and then she spoke.

"No Jack…we can't do this. There are other people involved, other feelings…" Jack hesitated, but then his hands fell down and he placed them on her waist. He looked at her and murmured:"I think I'm falling in…"

"Don't!" Angela pushed him away.

"You can't do this to me! You have to stop!" Angela felt that she was close to crying, the words she had longed to hear, in possibly the worst time ever.

"So what Jack, you were going to tell me that since you will be leaving soon you'd want to have a nice memory of me? A night together before you disappear forever? Forget it, you aint getting anything from me." Angela tried to leave the stable but Jack grabbed her.

"Let me go!"

"No, ye'll listen to me."

"Why? Why should I?"

"Angela, I…"

"No, stop it." Jack let her go and Angela backed away.

"I don't wanna hear it Jack. I can't…" Angela pressed her hand against her forehead, fighting to keep her tears away.

"I can't do this Jack, it's too late. Like I said, there are other people involved."

"Tha' lad?"

"He has a name, it's Stephen, and yes. Stephen is involved."

"Ye love him?" The question startled Angela, she just looked at Jack.

"I asked if ye love him."

"I can't see why that concerns you." Angelas hands were shivering but Jack didn't seem to noticed that, he were focused on her eyes and nothing more.

"It does concern me."

"Well it shouldn't." Angela walked pass him, Jack took a deep breath and then shouted.

"He's gonna ask ye to marry him!" Angela froze.

"And then what? Ye'll get married, move into a little house, 'ave a bunch of kids. And ye'll ne'er be able to be yerself again. Ye will trapped, living yer life in a prison, longing fer freedom. Ye can't live like that love. Ye don' belong in a cage."

"You don't know anything…" Jack started to walk close to her again.

"Yes I do love. 'Cause ye and I are the same. Ye're jus' like me."

Angela backed away.

"I am nothing like you Jack! I am not a criminal!"

"Sticks and stones love. I know, ye need freedom, like bird tha' can't be caged."

"Don't Jack. I…I don't need to discuss this with you." Angelas voice shivered.

"Angela…"

"No Jack, just stop it!" Angela started walking, but stopped by the door. "I think you should leave Jack. Now."

"Fine, I'll leave. But we're not finished. Come to the Pearl…."

"No…I think you should leave Port Royal, immediately." Angela looked down at the floor. Jack said nothing, he just looked at her.

"Why even stay Jack? There is nothing for you here! Will is married Jack. Despite your little adventures Will is not his father. He is not Bootstrap, and he never will be. And I am moving on, why can't you? Why stay in a place where you're not wanted?" Angela opened the stable door. "There is nothing for you gain here. And besides, it's Governor Swanns birthday, he is having a banquet so I couldn't come and see you even if I wanted to! " Angela started walking, as fast as she could without running, with tears burning in her eyes.

"Ye don't love him! I know tha'!" Angela stopped and turned around.

"You know? You, who never loved anyone except for yourself!"

"Ye are wrong; I have had very strong feelings…fer a long time…"

"You love a ship Jack! Don't you dare compare that with me! What do you even know about love?" She turned around and started running. Jack took a few step forward, then he saw it. It was lying on the ground, the necklace he had given her, Jack picked it up and looked after Angela. She was too far away to here the words Jack whispered after her.

"A lot more than ye know…"

**A**ngela was lying on her bed crying. She had made a mistake, she knew that, but it was too late now. She had made her choice; Jack had to be out of her life forever, no matter how much it hurt. Even if Jack really was in love with her would it never work, he is pirate!

She didn't want to end up like Wills mother. Waiting endlessly for her husband to come home, never knowing where he is, who he's with, if he is alive…

Mrs Sparrow…Angela giggled when she thought of that, like there ever would be a Mrs Sparrow. As if Jack ever would settle down and get married.

No…he would never be hers, she had to let go of that dream.

She sat up and wiped away her tears, any minute now one of the maids would knock on her door and then help her get dressed for the evening. Angela sighed, she hated this, but it was the Governors birthday, she had to dress up in the dress he had given her, she had to be downstairs with all the boring people and smile, for Weatherby's sake. Angela stood up but as soon as she had done that she felt a cold blade in her chest. Angela gasped and fell forward, unable to breathe. She heard an evil laughter inside her head and voices calling.

Begging her to come…

Angelas fingers were digging deep into her palm, she bit her teeth together so she wouldn't scream as the pain in her chest got worse.

She would not surrender, not to the pain, not to the voices calling her. Everything was dark and cold around her. Suddenly, as always, it stopped.

Angela had rolled into a ball on the floor; she opened her eyes and started to relax her body. Her palms were bleeding since her nails had been digging into them. Angela took a few slow shivering breaths and then stood up on two very trembling legs. She sat down on the bed while feeling how the sudden cold started to disappear and suddenly she remembered Barbossas words about a month earlier.

_They didn't really have a choice, ye can't say no when the curse calls._

"I will not surrender, I will never return to Isla the Muerta." But Angela wondered how much longer she would be able to stand these attacks…

"**T**here miss, you look lovely." Angela looked into the mirror, Estrella; one of the maids had just finished with her hair. It was tied back with a beautiful flower shaped hairclip. Angela touched on of the thick ringlets that fell down on her shoulder. Then she looked down at her right wrist. A thick golden bracelet. Stephen had given it to her a few hours earlier. He said it reminded him of her. Angela sighed, if he truly knew her he would know that that bracelet was not her, it was too gaudy. Suddenly Estrella screamed, Angela looked at the reflection in her mirror and saw someone standing by an open window. Angela quickly stood up and turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

This will only take a minute love, ye can make a fuss about it but tha' will only be a waste of time since I aint leaving until ye hear what I 'ave to say. Or, ye can listen to me and then I'll be off. What say ye to that?"

Angela looked from Jack to Estrella and then back at Jack again.

"Fine. Estrella, leave us. It's ok. Here," Angela picked up a pearl necklace Governor Swann had given her a few days earlier, "take this, it's a gift. But listen, if you tell anyone that Jack is here I'll tell the Governor you stole it. Is that clear?" The maid nodded frightened.

"Good. Now leave us. And remember, not a word." Estrella curtsied and then left the room in a hurry. Angela followed her and then locked the door, then she turned around and looked at Jack, who was still standing by the window.

"Ye look beautiful Angela." Angela couldn't help but smile; there was an honesty in his voice that made Angela warm inside, his words sounded so true.

"Really? I feel like a cake." She walked over to the big mirror next to her wardrobe. The dress she was wearing was in light pink with small silver flowers stitched on the bodice, the dress had long sleeves with laces at the end, which irritated Angela extremely. She had changed the white ribbon around her brand to a light pink silk ribbon, to match her dress. The skirt was wide and ungainly; Angela had no idea how she was even going to be able to walk down the stairs. Angela sighed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"And I look like one too."

"Nah, jus' beautiful." Jack took a few steps forward; Angela turned around and crossed her hands over her chest.

"What are you doing here Jack? Have you forgotten about earlier?" Angela felt ashamed of some of the things she had said earlier. Jack walked up to her, Angela could feel the scent of dirt, sweat and alcohol from his clothes.

"I haven't forgotten. I actually came here to tell ye that ye're right love."

"What?" Angela could hear the seriousness in his voice and suddenly it felt like a cold hand had clasped her heart.

"Ye're right, there's nothing fer me hear, no reason to stay." He looked away, then he sighed and said with a low voice.

"Some fancy party eh?"

"Yes…"

"'a tha lad invited?"

"Of course." Jack looked at her, Angela nearly blushed, it felt as if could se through her clothes and skin, all the way into her soul. Suddenly his eyes started to wander down, the corset had given her on hell of a cleavage. Angela noticed and started to flare up.

"They're called breasts Jack. And I am sure that you are not too unfamiliar with such. Every woman has a pare."

"Not necessarily," Jack replied with a grin. But then his face got serious again and he continued: "I've heard people talk today." He looked Angela straight into the eyes again, Angela shivered.

"He's gonna ask ye to marry him."

"I know." Angela whispered.

"And what will your answer be?"

"I don't know…" Jack placed his hand on her arm, but Angela backed away.

"You were saying? You said something about me being right." She clutched her fists together; she already knew what was coming.

"I said that ye were right, there is no reason fer me to stay here. I was waiting fer something…but me crew is eager to leave and why wait fer something ye can't 'ave anyways? So I'm leaving. The Black Pearl set sail tonight."

"So this is it then?" Angelas voice was shivering and she could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"This is goodbye?" Angela looked down, but Jack gently placed his hand beneath her chin and forced her to face him.

"Doesn't 'ave to be."

"Jack…"

"Come with me. We'll disappear tonight."

"Jack…" But Jack interrupted her again.

"Anywhere ye want to go, we'll go! Anything ye want I'll give ye. I'll show you the world love."

"Jack, no…I can't." Angela wasn't able to hold her tears back any longer.

"This…us, can never be. You belong on the Pearl, and my place is here. I've learned that now. This is where I belong." Jack just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it love." He sighed and then picked up something from his pocket.

"Ye dropped something earlier." He held out his hand holding the silver necklace.

"Oh Jack…" Jack walked up behind Angela, she didn't stop him, he put the necklace on her, she let him.

"Keep it, so ye remember me." Angela started laughing while wiping away her tears.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried Jack." Jack grinned a bit embarrassed. Angela just remembered something.

"I actually have something for you too…I've had it for a while now but there's never been a good time to give it to you. She walked over to the small table next to her bed, opened the small drawer and picked something up.

"All those trinkets you have in your hair…I've figured they're memories of things and/or places. So…I made this a long while ago, so you could remember me. I just haven't had a good time to give it to you." She held out her hand and Jack could se that she had a small trinket made out of pearls in it.

"May I?" Jack nodded. Now Angela walked up behind Jack and carefully braded it in to his hair. The other trinkets were on its place, Angela figured that Anamaria had given Jack a hand.

"There."

"Thanks love." Jack gently stroked her cheek; Angela raised her hand and placed it above Jacks while closing her eyes.

_Tell him! Tell him how you feel! Tell him…_

"Uh…Jack?"

A knock on the door interrupted them; Angela stepped quickly away from Jack. Had Estrella told someone?

"Angela, are you ready dear?" Stephen! Jack looked at the door, Angela whispered panicked: "Oh no. He can't find you here."

"Angela, are you alright?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." Angela pressed her hands against her forehead while whispering: damn, damn, damn, damn. Jack said nothing, he just stared at Angela. Then Angela grabbed Jacks hand and dragged him with her to the window.

"Climb down the window, don't let anyone see you."

"Angela…" Jack pulled her closer. Angela looked at the door and then at Jack again.

"I really am sorry Jack." Stephen knocked on the door again.

"Angela, what are you doing in there?" Angela moaned, and then looked at Jack.

"Go, now!" Angela hurried over to the door, she looked back at Jack one last time before she wiped the tears off her face and then opened the door, just enough for her to leave the room without giving Stephen a chance to see Jack. As soon as she was out she quickly shut the door. Jack stood next to the open window and looked at the closed door. But the door didn't stop Jack from hearing Stephens voice from the other side.

"Angela darling, you look perfect!"

Jack quickly started to climb down the window; he had to get away before he lost control and killed that Stephen Jones…

**First of all, this uploading documents thing doesn't work really, so I'm terrible sorry if it is hard to read my chapters. **

**Secondly, I am reaching the end of this fic, two chapters left now I think. But if you like it I hope you are glad to hear that there is another sequel coming up.**

**And thirdly - I want reviews (A)**


	21. An eventful party

As soon as Angela started walking down the stairs every single pare of eyes was turned towards her.

She was without doubt the most beautiful woman in the mansion; this made Stephen feel very good about himself.

Angela on the other hand did not feel very good, instead she felt trapped, imprisoned… Even though she was used to wearing a corset by now could she hardly breathe.

Angela fit perfect among society though, her expensive and fancy clothes and her fake smile made her look just like any other rich young woman. Angela walked in to the big hall and looked around. Every single area, tables, shelves, was decorated with great flower arrangements.

Every candelabrum was lit and gave the house a warm feeling. In the dining room was a giant dining table set with the house's finest porcelain and silver wear, the food Angela knew was being prepared in the kitchen fit royalty. Angela noticed the band in the hall and figured there'd be dancing later. She suddenly saw a group of young women standing at the other end of the room. Angela wondered if anyone of them felt as trapped and miserable as she did. Suddenly they noticed her, a few smiled, one even waved but most of them looked away as if she was something disgusting that didn't belong.

They're right, Angela thought depressed.

More and more people showed up and soon the mansion was crowded, but Angela felt so very alone. Stephen had walked over to some people Angela didn't know and didn't feel like knowing either. The Governor was welcoming some old friends, Will and Elizabeth was talking to an old couple and James hadn't appeared yet, or at least Angela hadn't seen him. People were staring at her, talking about her behind her back, and they weren't too discreet with it. But Angela tried to act as if she didn't notice, but for every second that went it felt like the walls were closing in a bit further on her.

Angela decided to step outside to get some air and a few seconds to get her mind together. She greeted on everyone she met, with the same fake smile as before, as she made her way to the door. When she finally was able to step outside she took a few slow breaths while leaning against the house wall with her eyes closed.

"What are ye doing out here alone?" Angela opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Jack standing a few feet away. The light from the approaching sunset shining from behind him made him look like something from a painting.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Angela whispered, but wasn't able to hide the rage in her voice.

"You know what will happen if anyone finds you here."

"Jus' came to talk to the lad, I can' leave without saying goodbye. But 'e doesn't seem to come out any time soon eh?" He looked around.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell ye something earlier. Or," Jack raised his voice, "I would 'ave if tha' lad hadn't interrupted us..." Angela looked around nervously, luckily, every guest was inside.

"What? What did you forget?" Jack took a few quick steps forward and grabbed her.

"Jack, what are you…? Let go!"

"Tell me ye love him. Jus' say it and I know I can let ye go."

"Jack…" Angela did her best to calm her voice down. "Let me go, or I'll scream." Jack wasn't sure if she was serious, but if there was a scream outside of the Governors Mansion and he and all his friends came running out…well, it wouldn't be too good for a pirate, so Jack let go. Angela gave him a hard push.

"Jack, go away. Don't contact me again…please…" It was so hard, but she knew she had to make him leave. Jack looked hurt, but then he grabbed Angela and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Then he pulled her in to a close embrace. Angela leaned her head against his shoulder as Jack whispered.

"We set sail at down, in case ye change yer mind." Then he let her go, turned around and walked away. Angela watched him go. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke to the nothingness around her:

"Thanks Jack…but I won't…"

**A**ngela wasn't sure if it had gone five minutes, half an hour or maybe more, but the time went really slow that evening. The band had started playing and at the moment she was dancing with Stephen. It was just like the kiss, so very different from Jack. Jack always knew what he was doing and even when he danced he was very passionate and strong, Stephen was insecure, he knew the steps but that was all. Not like Jack… Angela sighed. She shouldn't think about Jack, she would never see him again.

Stephen didn't seem to notice that Angela was far away in her mind, but someone else seemed to do that.

"May I cut in?" Angela and Stephen stopped dancing. James stood next to them with his back straightened and a big smile on his lips. He was wearing blue, as usual, the typical navy uniform - blue, gold and white. He looked stunning, but Angela remembered how handsome and relaxed he had seemed in his pirate rags, a shame that he'd never put them on again.

Stephen let go of Angela, took a step back and said, while making a bow:

"Of course Commodore."

Butt-kisser, Angela thought. She felt a bit disappointed; shouldn't he defend "his property"? Keep her away from other men? If she only had known…

James placed his left hand around her waist and then took a firm grip on her left hand in his right. He danced just like you would expect a Commodore of the British Royal Navy to: straight, proper and flawless.

"Are you alright Angela?" James suddenly said. Angela looked up.

"Yes I'm fine James. Why?"

"You seem thoughtful. I don't suppose it possible could have something to do with a certain pirate?" James grinned, Angela gasped.

"What do you…I don't understand…"

"I saw him, well, both of you. When the two of you were talking outside earlier." When Angela didn't answer James continued.

"I heard what he said. What he wants." Angela bit her lip and focused her eyes on a golden brocade on James's shoulder, the fact that they were still dancing she didn't notice.

"But I also heard your answer. I do understand what a difficult decision that must have been, but I am not surprised." He cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but I must speak my mind…well, to go with him is not something that I would approve with, and you have to admit that it probably wouldn't be the wisest decision…But still… I am sorry, am I being too forward?"

"James, I really don't understand what you are talking about."

"Just don't rush any decisions Angela." The music stopped, James stepped away from her. He made a bow, Angela curtsied and James walked away. She looked after him and saw how almost every young woman turned her head towards him as he walked across the room. But James didn't notice. Angela smiled and wondered if James had any idea of how popular he was, each of those women would agree to marry him in one sec.

"He is a great man isn't he?" Stephen had walked over to Angela again.

"Yes, he sure is." She turned to Stephen, this evening he was wearing a dark green coat with a few silver brocades embroidered on it, underneath he wore a silver coloured vest. He didn't look dashing like Norrington or intimidating and interesting like Jack, he looked small. Like a child dressing up in his fathers clothes. Jack…she was thinking about him again. She couldn't help it. Her hand went up to her chest, where, underneath her bodice, corset and slip, Jacks necklace was kept. Hidden from the eyes of the world, but close to her heart. Just like her feelings for him…And that's where they will be kept, forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela moved her hand as Stephen woke her up from her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Stephen smiled and then offered his arm. Angela took it and Stephen walked her into the other room. Angela saw Will standing and talking to James, so she figured Elizabeth was somewhere near. She found her, standing in a corner talking to an small elderly woman in black. Elizabeth was wearing an ivory coloured dress with gold flowers embroidered on the skirt, she was sparkling, as bright as the woman was dark.

"Angela." Elizabeth waved to her, Angela walked over to them. Stephen didn't notice, he was busy talking to a lieutenant.

"Elizabeth, hi." Angela curtsied, so did Elizabeth and the lady. The lady started talking about her deceased husbands many faults. Elizabeth gave Angela a knowing glance.

"Good evening ladies." They turned around; Governor Swann had walked up to them. Angela and the lady curtsied while Elizabeth walked up to her father and kissed his cheek.  
"Angela, may I have a moment?"

"Of course." Angela curtsied again, she wondered if she would ever be able to walk with her back straight again after this evening, and then followed the Governor. They stepped outside; Angela couldn't help but to look around for Jack even though she knew he had left.

"You wanted to speak to me sir." She curtsied once more, and once again that damn corset cut into her back.

"Oh no Angela, there's no need to stand on ceremony or decorum, please." With a hand gesture he showed that he wanted Angela to stand up straight, Angela did as he wanted.

"I just wanted to talk to you Angela."

"Ok sir."

"Please, I don't like us to be so formal. After all, you have been living in my house for quit a while and I have been rather fond of you. As you know my wife died many years ago…" Angela gasped, he wasn't going to do what she thought he did, was he?

"…and Elizabeth was our only daughter. And now she is married…" He sighed and looked away.

"It can get really lonely sometimes, and I'm not getting any younger."

"Governor…?" Angela didn't even want to hear the rest, this was just too much.

"It is good to have a young person in the house, it brings warmth to it. And sometimes I just can't help to think about you as…" Angela held her breathe, "well, almost a daughter."

Angela exhaled.

_Thank God!_

"Oh, Governor…I don't know what to say."

"That was too bold, I understand. Not proper at all."

"No, Governor…Weatherby…" Angela smiled. "That was most kind, most sweet and most proper. Thank you." She hugged him; Swann was shocked at first but then returned the hug in his clumsy way.

"Well…" The Governor looked around as soon as Angela let go, what if someone had seen?

"Well…" he said again and started to look awkward. Angela sighed; for a moment had she almost thought that he was going to ask her to marry him. She looked down at the ground, and for the second time that night her hand went up to the necklace hidden beneath her clothes.

"Angela, are you happy here?"

"What?" Angela removed her hand.

"You don't seem very happy."

"Oh no Governor, I am fine, really."

"Then why have I barely seen you smile these past days?" Angela had no answer to that, Governor Swann sighed, he had been right, she was miserable.

"That Mr Jones…He's definitely a fine man." Angela looked up at the Governor and forced herself to smile.

"Yes he is…"

"I have been told that the two of you might…well, that you are about to…"

"Words travel fast I hear…" Angela turned away.

"I am proud of you, if the words I hear are true. He is a fine man, and would make a suitable husband for you. A very good decision for you to make I must add. But…", Angela looked up when she heard Governor Swann say "but",

", even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." Angela smiled; it was the same speech he had given Elizabeth on the Dauntless.

"Governor, what are you saying?"

"Don't rush it Angela. Just because Jack is leaving doesn't mean that you have to rush any decisions and marry the first man that comes across your path. You are still young, young and beautiful. So…don't rush it…" And with that the Governor started walking back to the mansion, leaving Angela standing on the grass perplexed with what she just had heard.

First James and now Governor Swann, what was going on?

**A**bout an hour later Angela was sitting at the giant dinner table and had just finished her food. Everyone around her was talking but she felt so very alone and trapped. As if their voices had made a wall around her, a wall impossible to break.

She felt truly miserable, she was alone, Jack was gone, her corset felt as if it was carving into her back and she had a piece of food in between her teeth that annoyed her a lot!

She sighed and looked around. Stephen was sitting on her left side, the Governor was placed on the far end of the table, to Angelas left, Will and Elizabeth was sitting on the right end. The Governor stood up and started to hold a speech. Angela sighed, why couldn't this evening be over soon? Angela turned her head towards Elizabeth and Will, but they weren't sitting down at the table. Instead they were standing by a slightly opened window. It looked as if they were talking to someone. Angela tried to see without drawing any attention to herself. Then she saw it, when will moved his head slightly, the top of a brown tricorn hat. Jack…

Of course, Angela figured, he came to say good bye to Will. Angela glanced at Stephen; he was busy listening to the Governors words so Angela turned her attention back to the window.

She just wanted to see Jack again, nothing more, just see him. Right?

Angela was so focused on Jacks hat that she didn't notice that Governor Swanns speech was over or that Stephen stood up and walked over to the Governor. Stephen started talking, but she just heard his voice as some muffled noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and of course Governor Swann."

_Can't Will move again, just so I could see him._

"I too have something to say, an announcement actually."

_Come on Will, move._

"I have the pleasure to tell you all that this evening…"

Angela leaned backwards as careful and subtle as she could, hoping to get a better look.

"…the beautiful Miss Angela Quinn has agreed to become my wife."

What?

Now things happened really fast.

Will and Elizabeth moved from the window.

Angela turned around and looked at Stephen.

Will turned back to the window, but Jack was gone…

"Oh no."

Angela stood up.

"Angela darling." Stephen reached out his arms.

Angela walked quickly over to him and…slapped him hard across his face!

"You lying son of a bitch!" Her body was shaking out of rage. "How dare you?"

Then she turned around, people stared shocked at her but Angela didn't care, she had just seen something terrible. The window was empty.

"Jack…" She said his name so low that only two people could hear it besides her. One of them was the Governor, and the other one was probably the last one in that room that wanted Jacks name to be said at that moment.

Angela started running out from the room; she didn't even notice the looks people around her had given her…

**A**ngela opened the front door and stepped outside; she stepped down the stone stair and looked around. It was dark; the wind was blowing heavily and no sign of Jack.

"Damn! Jack?" Angela started walking quickly, there was rain in the air and a storm was coming up, but Angela didn't care. She had to find Jack, she had to explain.

"Jack! Please let me explain!"

"Jack!" She called for him again, louder this time.

"Jack where are you?" Angela stroke away the hair that had gotten into her eyes but a few hairs got stuck into something.

"Ouch!" Angela looked down at her hand, Stephens's bracelet. She sighed and tried to take it off.

"Stupid thing!" She was able to open the lock and then dropped it on the ground. Angela looked at it for a few seconds, but then she looked around and started thinking about were Jack possible could have gone.

"The harbour!" Jack had probably gone straight to the Black Pearl, and if he wasn't there she figured that she could wait for him. He would turn up there eventually. The weather was getting worse; Angela figured that she had to go now.

"Jack!" She called out his name once more, just in case. She started walking, hoping that no one would see her leave. But then she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled relieved and started to turn around as she said:

"Oh Jack, thank god, I thought you…" Smack, a blow came out of nowhere and hit Angela across her face. She stumbled backwards; Angela shook her head and then saw Stephen standing in front of her with his hand raised.

"Stephen? What the hell?" Angela pressed her hand against her soar cheek. Stephen took a step forward.

"How dare you?" His voice was filled with anger when he asked the question. "How dare you run off like that and leave me standing and looking like a fool!"

"Make you look like a fool? You? Stephen, you told them that we are getting married!" Stephen seemed to calm down a bit when he heard the word "married", but that only made Angela angrier. Stephen smiled.

"I'm sorry; I just thought it would be a nice surprise…"

"A surprise? Stephen…" Angela sighed. "Well it definitely was a surprise. But you know what, when you announce that you are getting married you usually ask the bride first! Angela started to flare up again.

"You can't just tell people that we are getting married without even asking me first!"

"You are right, I am sorry. Come on put this on again," he held out the bracelet, "and then we'll just go back inside now and then we'll both announce it this time. And you can excuse your behaviour by explaining how you got cold feet." Angela didn't feel the least bit guilty over dropping the bracelet on the ground; she just felt angry, angry and shocked.

"What? Stephen, no!"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Stephen smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He grabbed her arm.

"Stephen, let go! I won't!" She tried to pull away, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Stephen I am not going to marry you! Let go!"

Stephen let go, he stared at Angela, both shocked and hurt. Then Angela suddenly realised that she would never have accepted to marry Stephen. She could hardly breathe when she realised what mistake she had done. Jack… She had to find him before it was too late, before he disappeared out of her life forever.

"I'm sorry Stephen." Stephen looked down at the ground. Angela turned around and was just about to run down to the harbour when Stephen grabbed her shoulder. As he roughly turned her around the necklace fell out from its hiding place in Angelas bosom, being completely visible.

"I know what changed your mind." Stephen grabbed the chain. "That pirate!" Stephens's voice really started to frighten Angela, so hard and cold.

"I heard you say his name earlier, you are wearing his cheep piece of jewellery and it's him you're going to see now! I'm right am I not?"

"Stephen…" Angela gasped as Stephens started to pull the chain and force her to come closer.

"I will not allow it!" He let go of the chain and instead grabbed her arm.  
"What?" Angela started to panic. Stephen started dragging her towards the mansion.

"I will not let my bride to be run off to become some pirates whore!"

"Stop it, Stephen let go!" Angela tried to pull away, when that didn't work Angela gave Stephen a hard punch on the back of his head. He let her go and turned around, then he slapped her. Angela felt the taste of blood in her mouth and backed away.

"Don't you ever to that to me again Angela!" Stephen walked towards her. Angela started to walk backwards, but she stepped on her (ungainly) skirt and fell back. Angela could hear the sound of something snapping in her right ankle as she fell on her right leg. The same second as she fell the first lightning lit up the sky. Rain started falling down and a shadow appeared above her. Stephen. He kneeled next to her.

"I'll teach you to obey me." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up a bit, then he raised his right fist. Angela stared at him, waiting for the hard blow to come...

But then a shadow came out of nowhere and pushed Stephen away from her. Angela turned to her left side to see what had happened. Two shadows fighting on the ground. One was Stephen, the other was…

"Jack?" Jack had attacked Stephen and was now showering Stephen with blows. Stephen was able to get one good punch at Jack, who stumbled backwards; Stephen saw his chance, he got up to his feet and pulled up his sword. Jack saw it and did the same. Stephen attacked Jack who parried. Then Jack attacked and was able to cut Stephens arm, he cried out in pain but didn't give up. He attacked Jack with more force than before.

"Stephen! Stop it!" Angela tried to stand up but her ankle hurt too much.

"Oh my god, they're gonna kill each other." Angela stared at the two men fighting, fighting over her…

"Stop it! Both of you!" But the two men ignored her cries; they just kept attacking each other.

"Please just stop!" If it was the rain or tears on her face Angela didn't know, she didn't care either. Jack was loosing… His bad leg was making it harder for him than usual to win over someone who had talent handling a sword. And Stephen was good at handling his sword…

Suddenly Jack stumbled and dropped his sword. Stephen smiled in triumph and raised his sword for the final and killing blow. But he wasn't prepared for Jack to tackle him to the ground. Stephen fell on his back with Jack on top of him, all air was forced out of his lounges and for a second everything turned black. Jack took his chance; he pulled up his pistol and pressed it against Stephens chin. Another lightning and Angela could see the look on Jacks face, hate. Hate and fury. He was going to fire, shoot Stephen and kill him, no doubt.

"Jack don't!" Jack didn't seem to hear. Angela tried to move closer to Jack.

"Jack he is not worth it! Please, he's not worth getting hanged over!" Jack heard her now, and started to get back his senses. He mumbled:

"You're right," before grabbing the collar of Stephens's shirt and pulled him up to his feet, he jammed Stephen harshly against a tree a few feet away from Angela.

"She's right! But know this…" He held the pistol right next to Stephens left eye. "If ye ever touch 'er again," he spit on the ground. "I'll kill ye…slowly. Now get the hell out of me sight!" He pushed Stephen away; he slipped in the grass but then ran off.

Jack spit on the ground again.

_The bloody bastard punched a teeth out of me mouth!_

Jack wiped off the blood around his mouth with his sleeve, then he heard someone moaning behind him. Angela! Jack turned around. Angela was sitting on the ground leaning back on her elbows with her hair covering her face breathing heavily. Jack hurried over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Are ye alright love?" Angela nodded and then took a deep breath.

"It's just my foot. I kinda' fell on it." Jack moved down to her feet.

"May I?" Angela nodded. Jack moved her skirt away a bit.

"Which foot?"

"The right one…" Angela gasped when Jack carefully grabbed her ankle. He looked at her.

"It's ok…" He nodded and then lifted her foot a bit. Then he slowly took of her, not so white anymore, shoe. He gently examined her foot while Angela grinned her teeth together.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken." He carefully dropped down her foot. Angela started to breathe normally again as the pain eased. Jack moved forward and reached out his hand to brush away the hair from her face.

Angela quickly turned away, as if she was afraid of getting slapped again. Jack sighed, but moved away his hand.

"Ye don' 'ave to fear me"

"I know…" Angela whispered, but without looking up, she didn't want Jack to see her face. Jack lowered his voice, but it was still as intense as if he was speaking inside of her.

"Then why do ye keep pulling away?" Angela looked up. Jack raised his hand again, and this time she let him touch her. He gently brushed her wet hair away; Angela took a slow, nervous, shivering breath. Jack gasped when he saw her face and felt the rage growing inside him again. Angelas lower lip was bleeding, her cheek was red, but other from that her face were pale as a ghost.

"I'll kill him!" Jack was about to stand up and follow Stephen, but Angela grabbed his arm and said in a very pleading voice:

"Jack, please." Jack looked at her and softened. Even though she was dirty, her hair was a mess and she was wet from the rain coming down on them she looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Jack reached out his hand and started caressing her cheek again in the same time as he moved closer to her.

"Jack…" Angelas voice were shivering, this feelings she had scared her to death. She had no idea of what was right to do.

"Just tell me to stop love, and I will stop." He placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her a little bit closer. His right hand moved from her cheek down to her neck. Angela shivered. Jack moved his hand down even further, he let two fingers touch her chest, so gentle that they felt like feathers. Then he took the necklace in his hand, he smiled, happy to see that she wore his gift.

Angela could hardly breathe. She didn't know if it was because of the rain or Jacks touch, but she shivered. Then Jack leaned forward, Angela held her breath. Jack placed his right hand behind her neck and kissed her firmly. Angela answered the kiss and placed her arms around him. Jacks grip on her waist got firmer and he pulled her closer. Angela could feel his warm upper body pressed against hers and suddenly she didn't notice the rain or the wind any longer. Nor could she remember Stephen, her soar leg or the fact that she was actually kissing Jack in mud…

Jack pressed his body even harder against hers and Angela tumbled backwards. Jacks hand started to move down, Angelas stomach started tingling like crazy, had Jack any idea what he was doing to her? What he made her feel…?

But suddenly she heard something behind them.

"No, wait" Angela sat up. Jack sat up beside her and looked disappointed. Angela didn't notice, she looked around, trying to see who, or what had caused the noise. Jack moved forward again but Angela pushed him away.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jack was busy with putting his clothes back in place to notice the worried look on Angelas face.

"Nothing I guess…" But she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

The wind and rain increased and Angela suddenly how cold and wet she was. Jack noticed it too. They looked at each other and smiled. They were both soaking wet, covered in mud and with bleeding lips, some couple…

"Best get ye inside eh?" Angela nodded and then tried to stand up, but gasped when she tried to put any weight on her right leg, it just hurt too much.

"Oh no, we can' 'ave it like tha' can we? Come on, put yer arm around me neck."

"Oh no Jack, I'm too heavy…" But Jack made her put her arm around his neck and then lifted her up. Angela tightened her grip around Jacks neck, afraid that he might drop her.

"Don' worry Angela, I've got ye." Angela smiled.

"Yes, apparently you do…"

**W**illiam Turner was walking back and forth in the room. Something was terribly wrong. First had Stephen announced that he was marrying Angela, then Angela had slapped him and then disappeared, after that had Stephen gone after her…it had been a rather long time since that had happened. And where did Jack go?

Will sighed, stupid question, to the Pearl of course. Will knew about Jacks feelings for Angela. And he knew how much it hurt to hear that the one you love is about to marry someone else. Will sighed, but then he saw something.

Wasn't that Stephen lurking around in the hall? Will hurried walked across the room, passing all the guests, and it definitely was Stephen. But he was wet and he was bleeding.

"What happened? Where is Angela?" Stephen turned startled around.

"Oh…I couldn't find her." Will knew he was lying. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed Stephens collar and pressed him roughly against the wall. To Wills surprise Stephen smiled.

"You criminals are all the same huh?" Will pushed him tighter against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"I said I couldn't find her." Stephen was able to push Will away. Now Will noticed the bruises on his face. He grabbed Stephens arm, making sure he grabbed the arm exactly on the gash. Stephen gasped.

"You're lying! Don you really think that I wouldn't recognise a cut, especially one from my own blade?" Will let go of Stephens arm.

"Where is Angela? What did you do to her and where is Jack?" Stephen just looked at him and then said with a drawling voice:

"I haven't done anything; I can't help it if she chose to become a whore."

"Take that back! What she and Jack have, you could never understand it."

"Oh really? Before you say anything else you might want to reconsider, go, take a look outside and see exactly what it is you are defending." He started to walk away, but changed his mind; he turned around and looked at Will.

"Turner, you may have married your way in to society but you are and always will be just a blacksmith and a criminal. So I would think twice before doing any rash actions." He walked away, leaving Will standing there feeling furious. First he thought about going after Stephen, but (he hated to admit this) to cause a big scene, not the brightest thing to do. He knew that. He might be married to the Governors daughter, but he would always be just a blacksmith. He sighed and decided to go look for Angela and Jack.

The cut on Stephens arm, it was from Jack sword, Will was sure of it. But what had Jack to do with this? And what did Stephen mean with that Will should take a look outside? What would he see there? Will sighed and looked down, then he saw something. He bent down and picked it up. A golden bracelet. Angela had worn this earlier. Will put the bracelet in his pocket and was just about to open the door when someone knocked on it. Confused Will opened the door and saw to his surprise Jack stand outside in the rain, carrying Angela.

"Jack what…?"

"Keep yer voice down lad."

"Will! What is going on I just saw Stephen and…" Elizabeth had entered the hall; she stopped talking when she saw Jack and Angela.

"Well, get inside." Will nearly pulled Jack inside and closed the door.

"I'll just get up with her to the room and then I'll be off."

"Jack what happened." Jack opened his mouth to tell Will about Stephen but Angela interrupted him.

"I slipped, silly huh? I slipped on the wet grass and hurt my ankle. Good thing Jack was nearby." Will looked at Jack, he had a feeling that that story wasn't exactly true, but Jack said nothing. Elizabeth suddenly spoke.

"We should get Angela upstairs, before anyone sees them."  
"Jus' my thought Elizabeth dear. But the two of ye better get back in there with all the guests before anyone starts looking fer ye too. I'll go up with Angela to 'er room." Will and Elizabeth doubted, but then nodded and left. Will looked at Jack who mimed:  
I'll tell ye later lad.

**J**ack put Angela down on the bed, then he walked back to the door and closed it.

"Could you lock it?" Jack looked at Angela but then did as she asked.

"How's yer leg?"

"Oh, it's a bit better actually." Angela brushed away some hair from her face.

"Why didn't ye tell them?" Angela froze.

"I…I couldn't. I mean he embarrassed himself in front of all these people, of course he was angry."

"He hit ye!"

"I know! I know Jack but…I just want to talk to him first. If he can swear that he'll leave me alone…Well I can't see any point in telling Will, Governor Swann or anyone else."

Jack sighed.

"Please Jack."

"Alright, but ye'll talk to him in the morning and I'll be there! Ye can't see him alone."

Angela smiled.

"Thank you Jack." Jack walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Angela sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Angela closed her eyes; to have Jack there…it made her feel so very safe. Suddenly they could hear the band start playing again. Jack stood up, took off his coat and then held out his hand with a big grin on his face.

"May I 'ave the honour of this evening's last dance?" Angela smiled and took Jacks hand. Jack placed his hand on her waist; Angela leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes again. They danced slowly to the music; neither of them wanted the band to stop playing.

This is how it was going to be.

Angela and Jack.

Jack and Angela.

Together…forever.

What could ever keep them apart now?

**Yay, I am finally finished with this chapter!  
I have had so many requests and so many people emailing me, telling me to post another chapter soon.  
Don't worry, I don't mind. :)  
A push is exactly what I need sometimes, especially with this chapter.  
So wonderful in my head...so terrible when I write it down.  
Well, that is MY point of view, I really hope that you feel otherwise. **

There is just ONE chapter left now, I hope to be finished with it this weekend, since I am leaving for three weeks on sunday.

**But please, review, I really really need it.**


	22. To Love and to hold

**W**hen Angela woke up that morning she had a big smile on her face. She turned around and saw Jack, sleeping beside her. Angela rolled on back again and closed her eyes and, while listening to Jacks heavy breathing, remembered the night before…

When the music had stopped Jack and Angela stood still for a while. But eventually Jack had let go, he backed away, picked up his coat and was putting it on when Angela said, or nearly screamed: Please stay!

Jack had looked strangely at her, with a grin playing on his lips.

Angela blushed and looked down, then she had explained that she still felt a bit shook up after all that's happened. She would feel a lot better if Jack stayed a while. And besides, she really didn't want to see Jack walk out of her life….

Jack had nodded, he took of his coat again and hanged it on a chair. Then he looked at her.

"We really need to get ye out of those clothes." Angela shivered, despite the warm night she was freezing to death. So Angela didn't protest when Jack walked up behind her and started to untie the laces, first the dress and then the corset. He stopped, with his hand just above the laces on her slip. Angela blushed, but she turned around and faced him.

"I think I can manage to take this off myself, but thanks for the help." Angela hurried in behind the screen and started to change into her nightgown.

While she did that Jack sat down on the bed.

His clothes were wet too, he was tired and his body was soar, he actually felt like going back to his cabin, take his clothes off and go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't abandon Angela.

Angela suddenly walked out from behind her dressing screen, she was wearing her thin white nightgown. Her hair was let out and soft curls framed her face.

Jack was staring, Angela could see that, and she felt rather pleased about it. She started limping towards the bed, Jack immediately stood up to support her.

"I'm fine Jack. My foot barely hurts now." Angela sat down on the bed, Jack remained standing. There was an awkward silence for a while. Jack then suddenly started humming on something that sounded much like "A pirates life for me". Angela smiled, but then cleared her throat.

"I guess you should get going…unless you want to stay…here…tonight." Angela looked down at her hands, which were tightly clutched together in her lap.

"An offer like tha', who can pass that out?" Angela looked up. Jack had tried to be smart as usual, but there was something different about him. His facial expression, it was different.

"Come." He reached out his hand, Angela took it and Jack helped her up. Then he pulled away the covers. After that he helped Angela back into the bed and tucked her in.

Then he walked over to a chair by the window and sat down with his pistol in his hand."

"Ye don' 'ave to worry abou' anything love. If tha' lad comes, I'll shoot him…"

"Jack…" Angela sat up.

"I didn't exactly as you to stay here as my guard. I wanted you to stay as my friend." Jack looked at her; Angela forced herself to not look away as she continued.

"And as my friend I want you to be comfortable." Angela had no idea how she was going to continue without sounding stupid.

"You can sleep with me if you want… I mean in the bed! Next to me. I mean…Oh god…" Angela let her head fall into her hands. She was so stupid!

But then she suddenly felt the mattress being weigh down, Jack had sat down on the bed.

"I'd love tha'. If it's alright with ye." Angela looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it would be a problem right?" Jack smiled.

"But you should take off your clothes first." Jack gave her an amused and surprised glance.

"Because they're wet!" _What am I doing?_ Angela sighed.

But Jack said nothing. He just stood up, took off his vest, shirt and boots. Angela looked the other way. And suddenly she started to have second thoughts about this.

She wanted him to be close…he made her feel safe. But…She sighed again, was this right? Jack sat down on the bed and put his legs up. He didn't look the least bit uncomfortable.

Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Jack turned his head to the right and looked at her.

"Very much," he simply replied before he lay down on his back with a very pleased grin on his face.

**A**ngela opened her eyes and looked up into the white ceiling.

Jack had been a real gentleman. They had fallen asleep without him trying anything, he hadn't even kissed her.

Angela hated to admit it, but she was disappointed. They had been sleeping in the same bed and still…nothing. She figured that it probably was best that way, but still…

She looked back again, that last time before she had gone to sleep.

"Jack?" Jack grunted to show that he was still awake. Good, Angela thought, she had something that she wanted to ask him.

"You know the curse…Exactly how long are you suppose to feel it?" Jack turned to his side and looked at her.  
"What do ye mean?"

"Well…it still calls to me sometimes…and that really freaks me out." Jack turned over on his back again.

"It depends…"

"On what?"

"On how long ye were cursed, how strong character ye got and of course, how badly ye want to be free. Remember the curse is a punishment for greed. To be free, 's a privilege, and people tha' are greedy don' deserve it." He looked at her.

"Jus' keep fighting it and eventually it let's go…I think." Angela didn't need to ask, the curse still called for Jack sometimes. Well, if he could resist it then she could do it too. And she knew that she wasn't alone. She smiled and then came a bit closer to Jack, he looked at her.

"Good night love."

**A**ngela turned to her side and looked at him. He was still lying above the covers; his right hand was resting on his stomach the other one were laying next to his body. He snored, but not in a disturbing way. Angela liked it, it felt nice and safe. She leaned closer to him and even though they didn't touch she could feel the warmth from his body. She glanced at his naked upper body and once again was she shocked by all the scars. She looked at the brand on his chest and above it the tattoo of a black rose. Jack suddenly opened his eyes. It took a few seconds before he noticed that she was watching him.

"Good morning Jack." Jack sighed, closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"What are ye doing love?" He sat up, Angela did the same.

"Nothing." Jack grunted, his leg hurt a lot more than usual this morning.

Tha' bloody lad's fault, he thought irritated.

"What's wrong Captain?" Angela smiled but then suddenly she thought of something that made her smile fade. She quickly stood up, she grinned her teeth together when she felt the pain in her right foot but she forced herself not to show it.

"What's the matter?"

"The Pearl! Oh Jack I am so sorry." Angela looked out through the window. It was way pass dawn; it looked as if it was around noon.

"I am so stupid, could you please forgive me?" Jack had missed the Pearl. He had lost his ship, and it was all her fault…

"Sit down Angela." Angela looked at him, he didn't look angry. He was actually smiling.

"The Pearl isn't gone yet."

"But you told me…"

"Well, we decided to leave at dawn, but I told them I'd might need more time."

"So what? You expected to end up in my bed?" Angela smiled, she wasn't angry.

"No." Jack grinned to show her that wasn't too unhappy with how the evening turned out.

"I figured I'd might need some extra time in case something got wrong. So…" He leaned back again. "I figure I 'ave a couple of hours." He turned his head towards Angela.

"So why don' ye come back to bed and keep me company." Angela smiled and sat down on the bed, then she crawled over to Jack. Jack sat up and grabbed the back of her neck; he pulled her down and, finally, kissed her. Angela had been longing for that since their dance the night before.

"Took you bloody long enough Captain." Jack grinned, pulled her into his lap and was just about to kiss her again when someone knocked on the door. Jack let go of Angela and lay down again.

"Why is there always someone at tha' bloody door?" Angela crawled off the bed.

"Jack, be quiet." Angela watched the door for a few seconds and just when she thought that the person had left he or she knocked again.

Angela quickly grabbed Jacks shirt, vest and coat, she couldn't find the boots.

"Get up!" Jack got out of the bed, Angela quickly handed him his clothes as there was a third knock on the door.

"Hide, they can't find you here." Angela hardly dared to think about what would happen if anyone found a barely dressed pirate in her room, "

Hurry!" Angela walked over to the door as soon as she had made sure of that Jack wasn't visible. He was hiding behind Angelas dressing screen.

Angela took a deep breath and opened the door, she immediately saw who it was and tried to shut it again, but he put his foot in the way and then forced the door open.

"You?" Angela took a step backwards. "What are you doing here?"

Stephen walked into the room with a big smile on his lips.

"Can't a man surprise the woman in his life?" He stopped just in front of Angela.

"Stephen…you have to go!" Angela wasn't as afraid as she had been the night before, Jack was here and he would never let Stephen hurt her. But this was still not good, since Jack couldn't reveal to anyone that he was there, he might get arrested!

"Look, I just want to talk, please." His voice was so warm and soft, so different from yesterday, Angela figured that he had come to apologise.

"Alright, you have 60 seconds." Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that things didn't exactly work out as planned yesterday, actually things got a bit out of hand. But I've thought it over and I have decided to forgive you."

"What?" Angela couldn't believe what she just heard. Forgive her?

"Yes. You really made me look like a fool yesterday and I was very upset. But, like I said, have I decided to be the bigger man. So you don't have to worry dear, the wedding is still on."

He took a step forward and held out his arms to embrace her but Angela pushed him away.

"Stephen… Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" Stephen put his arms down, but the smile on his face was still there.

"Oh Angela, we said a lot of things that we didn't mean, and I said that I forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness, I meant what I said. I don't want to marry you."

Stephens smile started to fade a little.

"I understand, it's too fast. Don't worry; we can wait a few months."  
"No Stephen. I won't marry you. I don't want to. I don't love you!"

"Love? What has love got to with marriage?" Stephen burst out laughing, Angela couldn't believe it but he was actually serious.

"No Stephen listen, I don't love you, that's why I can't marry you. Don't you get it?"

"Angela, we are perfect for each other. And we'll learn to love each other, don't worry!"

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't what I want. Now, please leave!" Angela pushed Stephen towards the door. Stephen then grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let go Stephen." Angela felt the fear growing inside her, but also rage.

"I don't understand why you have to make this so hard?" Stephen pulled her closer.

"Let me go!" Angela screamed and tried to hit him. He just grabbed her hand and pushed her hard against the wall.

"Let go off me!" Stephen was just about to say something when a pistol was pressed roughly against his cheek.

"The lady said let go." Stephen let go and backed away, Jack pushed Angela behind him, using his body as a shield.

"Jack?" Angela couldn't believe it, he was mad! If anyone saw him…

"Couldn't jus' stand there and hide love." He still had his pistol aimed at Stephen.

"Angela?" Angela stared at Stephen, unable to look away.

Stephen stared at Jack, still wearing nothing but his pants, then he looked at Angela in her nightgown, and then he saw Jacks boots underneath the bed.

"I should have known… People have been warning me all along, but I refused to believe them." Angela looked down. She knew what Stephen thought that she and Jack had been doing during the night, but felt no desire to tell him otherwise.

"I saw you last night you know…." Angela looked up; it was Stephen that she had heard!

"Performing fornication on the grass." Stephen sounded disgusted. "So they were right after all, you are nothing but a pirates whore." Stephen took a step forward, but when Jack pressed his pistol against his cheek even harder than earlier he stopped.

"Do ye think this is wise, boy? I 'ave already warned ye once." Stephen stared at Jack, but then turned his attention to Angela. He looked into her eyes and started speaking, half furious half pleading.

"Angela please… You deserve better than this, better than him, you know that."  
Angela didn't answer. Stephens's fury started growing, and suddenly he was shouting.

"Why are you doing this? I could have saved you from all this! Given you a name to be proud of! But instead you choose to be a whore to him? To a pirate? As my wife…!" Angela stepped forward.

"But here's the thing, I am rather his whore," she nodded back at Jack, "than your wife!" Jack grabbed her arm and made her walk behind him again.

"Ye heard the lady. The door is there. Ye can either leave the house or be thrown out." Stephen looked at Angela, then at Jack as if he couldn't believe this. He started walking backwards to the door.

"You'll regret this, both of you!" Then he disappeared down the hall. Jack closed the door behind him, then he turned around just in time to see Angela fall down on her knees. Jack hurried over to her; he kneeled next to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. She looked up and Jack could see that she was crying.

"Angela…"

"This is all my fault, how could I have been so stupid and get involved with him? You warned me, Elizabeth warned me…and still…" Angela started sobbing even worse. Jack pulled her close and embraced her.

"Don't worry abou' it love. Ye're safe now. I promise. I'm not letting him hurt ye again." He eased his grip on her and then stood up, then he helped Angela to stand up.

She was still sobbing. Jack pulled her close again. Angela leaned her head against Jacks warm chest and started to feel a little better.

"Now ye realise tha' ye 'ave to talk to the Gov'nor abou' this."

"I will…Today. I promise." She looked up.

"But what if he doesn't believe me? I mean Stephen works for Her Majesty's Royal Navy, and you are a pirate? And you know my reputation…" Jack grinned.

"Have ye ever given the Gov'nor a reason not to trust ye?" Jack gently stroke her cheek.

"Tha' lad needs to be as far away from ye as possible." He sighed.

"I 'ave to get back to the Pearl." He let her go, but didn't look too eager to leave her. Angela nodded.

"I'll walk you to the door." Jack put his clothes back on and then they walked down stairs, after making sure that they were unseen of course.

They were now standing at the door. Angela leaned against the wall.

"Are you coming back?" Jack nodded.

"I promise Angela. I'm going nowhere until I know that ye are safe."

"But, what about your crew and the Pearl?" Jack leaned forward.

"The crew is free to do whatever they like, but the Pearl is going nowhere." He grinned.

"Go back up to yer room and lock the door. Don't leave yer room until I come back, savvy?" Angela nodded.

"I won't." Jack leaned forward to kiss her but Angela looked away, this wasn't the right time for kisses. Jack looked hurt again, why did she keep rejecting him? He thought they had something… Could he have been wrong? Angela looked down at the floor.

"Just go, we'll see each other later, right?" Jack nodded and then walked away. Angela closed the door and hurried upstairs before any of the servants saw her.

She had a smile on her lips; Jack had rescued her, twice. He had kissed her and he was coming back for her. He wouldn't stay, she knew that. But still… Her smile grew bigger.

She stopped outside her door, the door was closed. Angela was sure of the fact that she had left it open before.

She shrugged her shoulders and opened it.

It was dark inside.

Every curtain was drawn and Angela started to feel a little uncomfortable.

What was going on?

Was someone joking with her?

"Hello?"

She walked into the room and started to hurry over to the windows.

Then the door was closed behind her.

Angela turned around, she could hear someone breathing.

She was just about to ask who's there when someone grabbed her from behind and pressed one's hand over her mouth.

Someone whispered in her ear.

"If I can't have you, no one will…" Angela started to panic, she tried to pull away to hand from her mouth, she kicked fought to get away but she couldn't. Then she was roughly pushed to the floor, she landed on her stomach. Her perpetrator was immediately down on the floor with her. He pressed his hand over her mouth again and then with ha fast, firm movement tarred up her nightgown in the back.

Angela started crying, why was this happening to her again?

He forced her to turn over on her back; he slapped her before asking with a low voice:

"So this is the way you want it?" He started to pull of her nightgown and Angela started kicking and fighting again. She screamed into the palm of his hand and then she bit him. The man cried out of pain and pulled his hand away.

Angela saw her chance, she screamed from the top of her lounges.

"Help! Someone help me!" The man then grabbed her throat, he pressed harder and harder and Angela was unable to breathe. She tried to make him loose his grip, she scratched his hands, but nothing worked. It felt like hours, but it had probably just gone a few seconds but Angela started to feel weaker. Her lounges were screaming for air and the world around her was starting to disappear. The man who was suffocating her…she recognised his voice but she couldn't place him. She was going to die…she realised that. There was no strength left in her body, her arms got limb and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fire in her lounges to disappear. Somewhere far away she heard loud bounces…

Then light! Somewhere there were light. The hands were tore away from her neck and air. Angela took several deep gasps and rolled over to her stomach coughing. She started crawling towards the light, unaware of the tumult going on behind her. A shadow was beside her and a friendly voice, but suddenly a pistol was fired, someone screamed and Angela heard a loud thump…

**J**ack stood still and looked at the closed door. Angela had been very quick with closing it… Jack started to walk down on the road from the Governors mansion when he heard a scream behind him. He turned around; the scream had come from the house. He started running back, he opened the door. He ran passed a maid and up the stairs to Angelas room.

The door was closed…locked.

"Angela?"

"Sir? Sir you can't be here!" The maid sounded frightened, Jack ignored her.

"Sir! I must ask you to leave!" Jack kept pounding on the door, trying to break it in.

Eventually Jack was able to open the door.

Angela was lying on the floor; Stephen was bent over her with his hands pressed against her throat.

Jack roared and attacked Stephen. He grabbed his coat and pushed him away from Angela and then went after him. Like the night before Jack kept showering Stephen with hard blows. Stephen didn't have a chance to protect himself. Stephen got a hold of Jacks pistol, he fired….and missed. The bullet hit the young maid instead who screamed and then fell to the floor. Jack attacked Stephen again but Stephen was able to push Jack away, Jack lost his balance and fell, hitting the back of his head in the wall and passed out…

**A**ngela was much disoriented, she had no idea how many people there were in the room or who those people were. She kept crawling towards the light, an open door she realised. Her head was spinning from the oxygen lost but she kept fighting against her urge to faint.

But suddenly someone grabbed her roughly and forced her to turn on her back again. Hands grabbed her neck again and she felt how the person squeezed with all strength that was left in him. Angela was to week to fight on her own. Her hands went back and forth on the floor, looking for something to hold on to…to help her.

She felt something hard with her finger tips, she reached out her arm as much as she could and grabbed the object. She felt that she was disappearing, her time was almost up. But then the hands let go, someone had pulled him away. Angela inhaled the wonderful air, but then a shadow came over her again, Angela didn't doubt this time. She focused and then jabbed, as hard as she possible could the object into the mans body. It went a few seconds, but then he coughed and fell forward, landing on top of Angela.

She felt the familiar scent of sweat and blood before she fainted.

**I'm sorry  
I lied...this is not the last chapter.  
I've parted the last chapter in to two short chapters instead.  
I am leaving in 15 minutes..  
I won't be home for three weeks, or I will be home during the weekend but Iäm not sure if I will write then so I'll do my best to finish the last chapter.**

**And I was so very disappointed at my self**

**My "I'm rather his whore" line..I was sooo proud of my self for thinking of that!  
Then I watched Titanic a few weeks ago...  
Damn...I guess I didn't come up with it, I just remembered it.**

But I used it anyway ;)

**Review :D**


	23. Far and Away

**A**ngela opened her eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. It took several seconds before she even remembered who she was.

It was raining.

Angela closed her eyes and swallowed, unprepared for the burning pain in her throat.

_Hands clasping my neck…can't breathe…_

She opened her eyes again.

It was a dim light in the room, but if it was dusk or dawn she didn't know.

She sat up, slowly, her body was aching.

Something was wrong, she didn't know, but she could feel it. She tried so hard to remember, but all she could see was Jacks face.

And a cold, hard voice. A voice that made her shiver, she couldn't breathe…

She closed her eyes again and tried to focus.

_A shadow above her…being tarred away…but then it came back…she struck! _

Angela gasped and pressed her hand over her mouth.

Jack….Jack had been there.

What had he been doing there?

Angela sighed, she was getting a headache.

Suddenly a terrible thought struck her.

Could Jack have been the one who….No, she forced that thought away. Jack protected her, he would never harm her.

Yes, that's it! He was protecting her. That has to be it…

But then…

_She didn't doubt this time, as soon as the shadow was above her she jabbed…jabbed the object in her hand straight into his body. A familiar scent of sweat and blood…_

Angela started to feel sick…

Could she have made such mistake? Could she have killed Jack?

"No!" But if Jack had been there to help, if he had run over to her at the floor and kneeled beside her…Angela started to panic. She climbed off the bed and ran over to the door, she had to find out. She grabbed the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. It was locked from the outside.

Angela tried to open it again.

"This can't be happening! Come on!"

"'s locked." Angela turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Jack?" Jack stepped out from the shadows, Angela ran over to him and straight into his arms. Jack embraced her, held her tight. Angela closed her eyes.

She hadn't killed him, he was still here, everything was fine…

"Are ye alright love?" Angela nodded.

"Good…" Angela looked up when she heard Jacks low and concerned voice.

"Jack…what really happened? I can't seem to remember…" Jack looked at her.

"Ye don't?"

"No…I just know I couldn't breathe. You were there, here in this room, and someone else was too. It was dark…What happened?"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. Angela didn't remember, but he did…

**A**fter being hit into the wall, Jack was unconscious for a few seconds.

He shook his head while trying to see clear. Angela was on the floor, that lad was on her again with his hands around her neck. Jack did an attempt to stand up, but black spots started dancing in front of his eyes. He shook his head once again and looked at Angela. Stephen had suddenly let go of her. He stared at his hands as if he had burned them at something. Angela was gasping for air. Jack started to crawl over to her, but Stephen was about to attack her again.

Suddenly Angela struck Stephen, he gasped, his eyes rolled into his head and Jack realised that Angela had been holding something in her hands. Stephen fell, landing on top of Angela. Jack was able to get up on his feet and hurried, as fast as he possible could at the moment, over to them. He kneeled, pulled Stephens body off Angelas. She was unconscious, her nightgown drenched in blood. Jack looked at Stephen who was lying on his back. He had something pointing out of his chest. Jack looked closer.

A dagger, it looked familiar.

Jacks hand went to his belt.

_My bloody dagger…_

He must have dropped during the fight…Angela got a hold on it and…

"Damn."

His pistol was missing too, lying a few feet away. Jack looked at the doorway, there on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood, lay the young maid.

Angela moaned. Jack put his arms around her; he wanted to get her off the floor before he went to find someone… When he pulled her up, into his arms something fell to the floor. The necklace he had given her. The chain was broken…

Then Jack noticed something else, the laces on Angelas nightgown was tarred apart in the back, the dress were nearly falling off, at the moment it just revealed her shoulders, Jack did his best not to reveal more as he tried to lift her off the floor. But footsteps in the stairs made him freeze. A silhouette appeared in the doorway, staring at the dead maid.

It was Governor Swann.

Then he noticed Jack.

On the floor.

Kneeling above an unconscious, half naked girl.

With a dead man behind him.

Jack realised that this did not look good…

Only seconds later had James Norrington, two guards and a servant shown up at the door.

Jack pulled Angela closer and slowly sat up straight.

He met Norringtons eyes; he saw that he couldn't believe it.

Jack wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

The two guards aimed their weapons at him.

"Don't shoot!" Governor Swann sounded terrified. Jack pulled Angela even closer; he felt her warm breath against his neck.

Jack looked at James again and saw something very strange, James nodded, nearly imperceptible, over to the windows and mimed: Get out!

Jack looked from James to the guards, to the Governor, to Angela and then at the window.

If he ran he would prove himself guilty of, at least something. If he stayed he would probably get shot. The only reason he still lived was because of Angela, his instinct was to protect her by holding her close, but it probably looked as if he used her body as a shield.

James took a step forward and stared at Jack, once again he mimed the words: get out.

"Please Mr Sparrow, don't harm her." It was Governor Swann, he was pleading.

Jack wanted to shout that he would never harm her! But he understood why they thought like he did…explaining would be useless at the moment, with Angela unconscious…He would never get out of here alive, or at least without shackles on around his wrists.

He looked at Angela, and suddenly saw his way out, the only way out at the moment. It was low, but it would work, Jack knew that. He had used this trick on the Governor before…

He stood up, still with Angela in his arms and started to walk backwards, towards the windows. The guards, James and Governor Swann followed him slowly.

Angela was slipping from Jacks grip Jack stopped and quickly took a firmer grip on her before pulling one of the curtains away from the window behind him, without turning around. He used his elbow to open it; thank god that he hadn't closed it completely the night before.

"Gent's!" Jack tried to sound like he used to, but he felt disgusting, he was digging his own grave but…he was Captain Jack Sparrow…he had to…

"Ye will always remember this as the day that ye almost caught," he looked straight into James eyes, who moved forward, Jack knew that James understood his plan," Captain Jack Sparrow." He tossed the unconscious Angela into James arms before turning around and quickly, and flexible as a cat, jumped out from the window…

**"J**ack?" Jack looked down at her.

"Come…" He led her over to the bed.

To get into her room hadn't been the easiest. There was guard outside her room, guards at the front- and backdoor, and guards guarding the Black Pearl…

He had been waiting all day, now the sun was on it's way down and Jack had been able to climb up to her window again, it had been closed, but was he a pirate or not? He was able to open the window quick and silently and then climbed inside. Angela was his only way out…he had to talk to her before anyone else filled her head with lies.

Jack sat down next to her and closed his eyes, he heard the rain outside.

"Jack?" Jack opened his eyes as she said his name again.

"Ye really don't remember?"

"No…I told you."

"Please try…" He didn't want to tell her what happened, she had to remember it.

"You left me…You went to the Pearl right?" Jack nodded. "But you promised you'd come back?" Jack nodded again.

"Someone was in my room!" Angela closed her eyes. She remembered someone grabbing her…and a voice.

"If I can't have you no one will…" Jack looked at her.

"What was tha'?"

"The voice said that…I recognised his voice, it was so familiar." Angela tried to remember so hard…

"Stephen!" She suddenly said. It had been Stephen.

"Oh my god…" She remembered grabbing something…anything…anything to make him get off her! Anything to breathe again…

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Angela knew the answer to her question before Jack spoke…

"No…he's dead…It was a dagger ye struck into his chest…" He avoided saying "my dagger".

Angela looked down at the floor, she had wanted Stephen to leave her alone, but she never wanted him dead…

"Damn…I guess that's why it's locked then…" Angela clutched her fists together.

"They are afraid that I would murder someone else…"

"Angela…" Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, but Angela shook it off.

"Just don't!" Angela stood up. Jack looked at her, her nightgown was changed, this one wasn't tarred apart or covered in blood.

"I guess it's thanks to the Governor I'm not arrested yet." Angela started walking back and forth, but suddenly, just like the same morning, all strength disappeared and she fell down on her knees. Jack hurried over to her.

"They'll hang me right?"

"No…" Angela looked up, Jack saw that she was crying.

"Don't lie to me Jack, you know they will. I murdered someone!"  
"It was in self defence!" Angela shook her head.

"Doesn't matter."

"O' course it matter!" Angela smiled.

"You are so sweet Jack…but you won't be able to talk your way out of this…you can't save me this time…" Jack looked into her eyes, should he tell her? Earlier that day all he wanted had been to get away, to survive, but now… He wanted to protect Angela, but could he do it? And would she let him?

"I won't let them hurt ye love." He stroke her cheek gently.

"You've done enough. You came back…you pulled Stephen away twice…"

"No…I just pulled 'im away once. The second time he just let ye go." Angela closed her eyes.

"Of course…"

"What?" Angela smiled and shook her head, this was ridiculous…

"_They_ forced him to let go…"

"They?" Then Jack realised who she meant. Who had brought her hear? Who had tried to control her all this time? Who was it that refused to let her go?

"Bloody gods…"

"They apparently don't want me to get hurt…guess they want me for themselves." Angelas voice was hard and bitter.

"They are not yer problem now." Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess not…Damn it!" Angela leaned forward and felt the cool wooden floor against her forehead. She had killed a man…Sure, she had killed before, but Barbossa could hardly be called a man… She had killed Stephen and would most definitely be hanged for it.

"Angela…we'll think of something." Angela couldn't help it she smiled.

"I guess I'm a pirate now?" Jack smiled too, he grabbed her shoulders gently and made her sat up.

"No. Ye are far too good of a person to be a pirate." Angela closed her eye, when she opened them were tears falling from them again.

"I don't want to be in prison Jack. I don't want to get hanged…" Jack embraced her.

"I can't be caged…" Angelas voice shivered. To spend the rest of her life in prison would be worse than being hanged…She closed her eyes and listened to Jacks heartbeats and the rain falling outside.

Suddenly Jack heard something, it was barely, but he heard it.

"He is in there!" They were outside the house. Jack closed his eyes, they had seen him, they had come for him…He looked down, Angela hadn't heard the voice.

What should he do? Try to protect her or save himself?

Suddenly a lightning struck and hit the house. Jack forced Angela down on the floor as the entire house started shaking. They could hear screams; maybe the house was on fire?

Jack suddenly felt something strange, a strong wind inside the room.

He sat up, with his hand on Angelas shoulder to keep her down.

There was no hole in the wall, no open window, but still.

"Jack…What the hell is that?" Jack looked at Angela, she pointed on the wall by her bed.

But…there was no wall…it was an opening.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

A big white room with machines making loud noises and people in white coats running around. In the middle of everything was a white bed with someone inside it.

Angela stood up and started walking towards the wall.

"Angela?" Jack stood up too.

Angela stopped a few feet away from the wall. It was the 21 century, no doubt about it.

But how? It looked like a hospital she thought…

"Is tha'…?" Angela nodded.

"Looks as if they're finally letting ye go…" Angela turned around and looked at Jack. He was looking at her. He was right, it was them, they had let her go.

"They are telling me that there is no reason to stay…" Angela turned back to the wall. It was glowing.

This was insane! You see these things in science fiction or fantasy…not in real life.

But then again, heathen gods and time travels wasn't exactly something of the ordinary either.

"Maybe they're right?" Jack could hear footsteps; maybe they had been able to put the fire out. Maybe they were on their way…Angela couldn't be here if they came…

"You actually want me to leave?" Angela looked at Jack.

"Isn't tha fer the best? Ye don't belong here…" Jack started to feel panic, but did his best not to show it. They could be here any second. He didn't want Angela to go, but he couldn't stand seeing her get executed for defending herself from that Jones! If she left…if she went home, she would be protected. He had to make her leave…he had to save her.

Jack took a few steps forward, he hated what he was about to do.

"They are coming fer you love. They will arrest ye, and then execute ye. I can't let tha' happen to ye. Ye don't belong in a cage; ye are too wild and free. And yer neck is too beautiful to end up in a noose."

"Jack…" Angela whispered. Jack was right, the gods had brought here there, now they were telling her to leave. Her task was done. Jack seemed to think the same.

"Yer mission is done now I guess. Maybe it was all abou' surviving. Surviving Barbossa, surviving Squalor and Stephen."

Surviving me, he thought…

He wanted to hold her so badly, but there was no time.

"Go, before 's too late." Angela leaped forward and put her arms around Jacks neck.

"Jack I…" She wanted to tell him she's sorry, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she lost her words…

"I know darling." Angela backed away, tears falling from her eyes. Jack reached out his hand and put something in Angelas.

"Remember," he simply said. Footsteps outside the door, there was no time, she had to go. Angela held the object tightly and started walking backwards. When she reached the wall she felt strangely warm, her eyes met Jacks one last time before she disappeared…

**A**ngela never saw the door being opened.

She didn't see the guards running inside, aiming their weapons at Jack.

She didn't see Jack being forced down on the floor.

Nor did she see the shackles they forced on him or how he was forced to stand up.

Forced to leave the room.

Forced to face William Turner in the doorway, with a look of disappointment and disgust on his face…

**So..this was the last chapter in Far and Away.  
I am feeling a bit sad...I hate to end my stories :P**

I'm sorry if you find the ending terrible...I can't help that some things just sounds good in my very strange brain.  
A sequel, the final sequel is on it's way.  
It's called A Hearts Choice.  
I hope that you'll read that one and enjoy it like you enjoyed the first two parts (I hope)  


**Please review :)**


End file.
